Card Master Sakura
by ghost de Sparta
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto se tornou uma poderosa feiticeira, mas ainda é muito inexperiente. Alguns meses após os eventos de "A Carta Selada", novos desafios e mistérios vão surgir na vida de nossa jovem heroína e ela terá que usar toda sua magia se quiser proteger as pessoas que ama da perigosa e destrutiva MAGIA DO CAOS.
1. Prólogo

**Nota do Autor**: Esta história foi originalmente publicada no site Fanfiction com br (Nyah! Fanfiction!)

* * *

A ultima carta Clow estava flutando diante de Sakura ostentando um olhar triste.

Carta Clow: Tudo que eu queria era ficar junto de meus amigos... eu não quero mais ficar sozinha...

As Cartas Sakura se alinham e formam uma ponte luminosa que a jovem Sakura usa para se aproximar.

Sakura (com um meigo sorriso no rosto): Tudo vai ficar bem. É melhor irmos com os outros agora.  
Carta Clow (surpresa): O que? Eu vou ficar sempre ao lado deles?  
Sakura: Sim! Todos querem que venha com a gente.

A Carta Clow esboçou um leve sorriso e olhou firmemente para Sakura, demonstrando estar pronta para ser lacrada e transformada por sua nova mestra. Sakura estende seu báculo.

Sakura: Volte a forma humilde que merece... Carta Clow!

Sakura não deixou de pensar que depois de tudo que aconteceu não conseguiu confessar seus sentimentos para Shaoran. Não haveriam mais oportunidades. Ela perderia seu sentimento mais importante, preço a se pagar para salvar todas as pessoas da cidade de Tomoeda.

Com pesar, Sakura ergue seu báculo.

Sakura: Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua antiga forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono...

Um leve momento de hesitação.

Sakura: ...EM NOME DE SAKURA!

A transformação se inicia e o sacrificio é exigido pelo ritual. Mas Shaoran, que havia sobrevivido ao ataque da carta, resolve intervir. Ele usa o que resta de sua debilitada magia para assumir o posto no sacrificio. Desta maneira, Shaoran perderia seus sentimentos por Sakura e não o contrário.

Sakura observa, incrédula, Shaoran ser envolvido pela magia do lacre da carta.

Sakura: Shaoran!  
Shaoran: Que bom que cheguei a tempo! Eu achei que ainda havia me sobrado um pouco de magia... É natural que esteja cansada porque usou muitas cartas num dia só.  
Sakura: Mas Shaoran...  
Shaoran: Mesmo que esse sentimento se perca, não importa o que aconteça, eu prometo, ainda assim, vou te seguir.

Então a magia se completa e a ultima Carta Clow é lacrada e transformada em Carta Sakura. Sakura cai de joelhos, chorando.

Sakura: Shaoran! NÃO!

Então, sem que Sakura note, a carta que ela havia criado com o poder de sua magia e que representava seus sentimentos por Shaoran, se funde com a nova carta, liberando uma grande e poderosa energia.

Surge um imenso clarão e luzes saem por todos os lados da torre do parque em que os jovens se encontravam. Sakura chorava, inconformada com o que acontecera, quando percebe uma voz feminina, a voz da criatura mágica contida na carta.

Carta Sakura (descendo flutuando até sua mestra): Não chore! Está tudo bem!

Sakura pega a nova carta em suas mãos. O nome escrito nela era 'esperança'.

Sakura: Esperança?!

Sakura nota o familiar desenho na carta.

Sakura: Mas essa é a carta que...

Shaoran é liberado da magia do lacre e fica parado na escadaria com um olhar vazio. A escadaria estava parcialmente destruída pela batalha que ocorrera e havia um vão entre Sakura e Shaoran. Sakura se levanta, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sakura: Sabe, Shaoran... na verdade não importa o que pense de mim agora... Eu gosto muito de você. Você sempre será a pessoa mais especial para mim!

Shaoran continua imóvel, sem mostrar reação. Sakura não consegue conter as lágrimas que descem por seu rosto. De repente, Shaoran se vira para Sakura e sorri para ela de forma meiga.

Shaoran: Para mim também, Sakura.

Sakura estava perplexa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração bate acelerado. Algo havia anulado o sacrificio exigido para lacrar a Carta Clow. Esperança havia os salvo de um destino cruel.

No horizonte, uma forte luz se espalha pela cidade de Tomoeda, restaurando tudo que havia desaparecido durante o ataque devastador da Carta Clow. Tudo estava sendo restaurado pela luz da Esperança.

Sakura limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto e dá dois passos para trás.

Sakura: Lá vou eu!

Shaoran gesticula, preocupado com o que Sakura iria fazer.

Shaoran: Não! Espera um pouco... sua magia já vai voltar!  
Sakura: Eu não quero esperar mais...

Sorrindo de felicidade, Sakura salta sem se preocupar com o risco de cair daquela altura. Shaoran abre seus braços para segurá-la.

Sakura: EU TE AMO!

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Assim terminou o filme "A Carta Selada". Um final feliz. Minha história se passa logo a seguir e meio que serve como uma 4ª temporada para o anime (apesar de eu ter trocado o nome para "Card Master Sakura").

Vou tentar manter o mesmo espirito do anime mas acrescentar novos elementos e novas ameaças. Vou tentar tambem mostrar a evolução dos personagens, já que estao ficando mais velhos.

Não sou bom em descrever roupas, então os uniformes criados pela Tomoyo vão ser bem simples (se alguem quiser ajudar, eh bem-vindo).  
Se alguem tiver ideias ou temas que acham que poderiam ser abordados, eh só me avisar que eu tento encaixar na historia na medida do possivel, sem prejudicar a historia principal.

Comentarios e reviews são muito bem vindos ^^


	2. Capítulo 1

A torre de Tóquio já não possuía o brilho de outrora, mas ainda estava de pé. O mesmo não podia se dizer da cidade a sua volta. **Sakura Kinomoto** estava caminhando descalça sobre as ruínas da cidade com seu báculo em mãos. Estava usando um vestido em tons de rosa e um chapéu vermelho. Seu corpo estava estranhamente brilhando em meio a escuridão da cidade destruída.

Ao longe era possível ver um parque. Havia uma mulher sentada num escorregador, chorando. Confusa, Sakura tenta ir até a mulher, mas percebe que não consegue mais se mexer.

Sakura: O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?

A mulher olha para Sakura, que tem a impressão de conhecê-la de algum lugar. Sakura sente um medo muito forte tomar conta de seu peito.

Kero: Acorda, Sakura!

Sakura desperta assustada e nota que está em seu quarto, com Kero voando preocupado ao seu lado.

Kero: Você dormiu demais de novo!  
Sakura (bocejando): Queeee?

Sakura pega seu despertador para ver às horas.

Sakura (caindo da cama): HOEEEEEE! Estou atrasada!

**CAPÍTULO 1 - SAKURA E O PASSEIO COM AMETISTA**

"_Olá. Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 13 anos de idade e hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula na 7ª série. Matemática sempre vai ser um problema para mim, mas eu adoro aula de educação fisica e música. Sou uma menina normal, muito alegre e cheia de energia._"

Sakura começa a correr pelo seu quarto, tentando encontrar seu uniforme escolar e arrumar sua mochila ao mesmo tempo. Ela acaba tropeçando num prato de comida que Kero havia deixado no chão no dia anterior.

Sakura: Ai ai ai, Kero. Você sempre deixa sua bagunça no meu quarto!  
Kero: Eu não tenho culpa se você é tapada e não olha por onde anda.  
Sakura (fechando os punhos e olhando com raiva para seu guardião): Queeee?  
Kero (mostrando medo): Ah. Nada não. Você estava sonhando?

Sakura pára de se mexer por um instante.

Sakura: Eu tive um sonho muito estranho...  
Kero: E sobre o que era?  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Não lembro.  
Kero: Sakura! Quantas vezes eu já disse que seus sonhos são muito importantes. Eles podem ser visões do futuro.  
Sakura: Ah, desculpa. É que é muito dificil lembrar...

Sakura continua se arrumando. Ela pára por um instante e olha para uma foto num porta-retrato florido.

Sakura: Meu querido Shaoran...

Sakura pega sua bolsa e desce as escadas correndo. Ela acaba virando a bolsa e deixando alguns objetos caírem, entre eles algumas cartas com o fundo rosa. Eram as cartas Sakura, poderosos itens mágicos criados a partir dos poderes da jovem Sakura Kinomoto.

"_Bem... na verdade não sou tão normal assim. Alguns anos atrás eu acidentalmente libertei as mágicas cartas Clow e, para evitar que uma tragédia acontecesse, tive que procurá-las e trancá-las. Eventualmente eu me tornei a mestra das cartas e aumentei muito meus poderes mágicos, embora não saiba muito o que fazer com eles._"

As cartas Sakura começam a brilhar e a flutuar ao redor de sua mestra. Sakura fica as admirando maravilhada por um segundo até que se lembra que está atrasada.

Sakura: Ai ai ai. Voltem para dentro da bolsa antes que me metam em problemas.

Sakura guarda suas coisas e se dirige para a cozinha. Assim que entra ela olha para um porta-retrato com a foto de uma linda mulher que geralmente fica sobre uma mesinha.

Sakura (olhando para o retrato): Ohayo, mamãe.  
Sakura (olhando para o homem trabalhando na cozinha) Ohayo, papai.  
Fujitaka: Ohayo, minha querida filha. Aqui está seu café da manhã.

O pai de Sakura, um professor e arqueólogo chamado **Fujitaka Kinomoto**, coloca um prato com um desjejum saboroso diante da jovem Sakura.

Sakura: Itadakimasu!

Sakura começa a devorar seu café da manhã rapidamente, sem nem ao menos parar para respirar. Um rapaz entra na cozinha. Era **Touya Kinomoto**, irmão mais velho de Sakura.

Touya: Ohayo, papai. Ohayo, monstrenga. Vai devagar. No ritmo que você está, vai acabar comendo o prato e a mesa também.  
Sakura (com a boca cheia de comida): Eu não sou monstrenga!  
Touya: Como é? Não entendi. Não falo a língua das monstrengas.  
Sakura (ficando vermelha de raiva e gesticulando com os braços): Ahhh.  
Fujitaka: Parem de brigar, crianças. Está muito cedo para isso.  
Touya: Bem... eu já vou indo.  
Sakura: Vai sair? Achei que suas aulas só começassem na próxima semana.  
Touya: Eu não vou para escola agora. Vou trabalhar.  
Fujitaka: Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, meu filho.  
Touya: Até mais.

Sakura termina de comer seu desjejum, bebe um suco de laranja, pega seus patins e sai rapidamente de casa.

Fujitaka: Tenha um bom dia na escola, minha filha.  
Sakura: Obrigada.

A jovem Sakura viaja por seu caminho ocasional, passando por uma rua com muitas árvores, as quais ela vai admirando.

Sakura: Cerejeiras... que bonitas...

Ela passa numa esquina onde antigamente se encontrava com **Yukito Tsukishiro**, a outra identidade de um dos guardiões das cartas. Fazia alguns dias que ela não o via, pois ele havia ido visitar **Eriol Hiiragizawa** na Inglaterra. Sakura tinha saudade dele, pois era uma das pessoas que ela mais gostava. Ao longe, a menina ouve o sinal da escola tocando.

Sakura (acelerando a corrida): Ai ai ai. tenho que correr.

Sakura entra em disparada no pátio da escola e quase atropela acidentalmente uma menina que estava ajoelhada no chão. Sakura desvia no ultimo instante e acaba caindo em algumas moitas próximas a uma cerca. A menina prontamente se levanta e vai ajudar Sakura.

Kazuko: Você está bem, Sakura?  
Sakura: Ai ui. Acho que sim.

Sakura se levanta e vê que quase atropelara sua amiga **Kazuko Nishimura**, uma das alunas de sua turma. Era uma garota japonesa de pele bem clara, um pouco mais alta que Sakura. Tinha cabelos pretos com pontas na cor roxa e com uma presilha com a imagem de um ursinho verde preso a ele. Sua voz era muito bonita, motivo pelo qual ela sempre era um dos destaques na aula de música.

Kazuko: Me desculpa. Foi minha culpa. Você poderia ter se machucado...  
Sakura (um pouco sem graça): Não, não. A culpa foi minha por não olhar por onde ando. Mas não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.

Sakura nota que Kazuko estava segurando em seus braços uma cachorrinha com pêlo bege e olhos na cor violeta. O animal parecia estar com medo de Sakura e de Kazuko e se agitava um pouco.

Sakura: Que cachorrinha bonitinha. Qual o nome dela?  
Kazuko (acariciando o animal): Eu não sei. Acabei de encontrá-la chorando na rua no caminho para cá. Eu acho que ela machucou a patinha e está com fome.  
Sakura: Ela parece estar com um pouco de medo da gente.  
Kazuko: Deve ter sido muito maltratada. Coitadinha...  
Sakura (fechando os punhos com raiva): A pessoa que fez isso merecia uma boa surra.  
Kazuko: Concordo.  
Sakura: E o que você vai fazer?  
Kazuko: Vou faltar a aula e vou levá-la urgente a um veterinário.

Sakura acaricia a cachorrinha, que repentinamente parece se acalmar.

Sakura: Acho que você devia chamá-la de **Ametista**.  
Kazuko (sorrindo): É um bom nome. Obrigada. Bem. Já vou indo.  
Sakura: Boa sorte. Depois me conta como foi.  
Kazuko: Tá.

Kazuko pega sua mochila no chão e sai correndo com Ametista nos braços. Sakura entra na escola, guarda seus patins e equipamento de segurança no armário do corredor, e sai correndo para a sala com a placa '7-2' na entrada. Ela entra rapidamente e dirige-se a sua cadeira habitual. Para sua sorte, o professor Terada parecia estar atrasado.

Sakura cumprimenta suas amigas e senta-se na cadeira ao lado de sua melhor amiga **Tomoyo Daidouji**. **Rika Sasaki** estava sentada na cadeira a frente e parecia estar preocupada com a demora do professor.

Tomoyo: Ohayo, querida Sakura.  
Sakura: Ohayo, Tomoyo.

Sakura nota que Tomoyo estava a olhando fixamente.

Sakura: Hã? Algum problema, Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo (com um brilho enorme nos olhos): Não. Estava só te admirando. Você está cada vez mais bonita! Seu cabelo cresceu um pouco, você está mais alta, sua pele parece tão macia. Você é a menina mais bonita da escola!  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): Menos, Tomoyo. Menos.  
Tomoyo (usando as mãos para simbolizar uma câmera): Estou morrendo de saudade de filmar as grandes aventuras da minha poderosa amiga card captor...  
Sakura (ainda mais sem graça): Ai ai ai, Tomoyo. Você não muda, né?

O professor Terada entra na sala de aula e Rika respira aliviada.

Terada: Ohayo, turma. Desculpem o atraso. Abram seus livros na página 13 para começarmos nossa aula...

No intervalo das aulas, Sakura e Tomoyo resolvem comer seus lanches embaixo de uma árvore.

Tomoyo: Você parece distraída, Sakura. Está tudo bem?  
Sakura: Sim... é que eu tive um sonho estranho... só consigo lembrar partes dele...  
Tomoyo: Sobre o que era?  
Sakura: Eu estava andando em alguma cidade... e encontrava uma mulher que estava chorando, mas não sei por que.  
Tomoyo: E você conversou com o Kero sobre isso?  
Sakura: Sim. E ele me deu uma bronca dizendo que meus sonhos são importantes.  
Tomoyo: Eles podem ser visões do futuro, não é?  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Sim... mas é que é tão dificil lembrar deles...

Tomoyo sorri enquanto continua a comer seu lanche. Sakura olha pensativa para o céu.

Tomoyo: Não acho que seja o único motivo pelo qual você está distraída...  
Sakura: Hã? Como assim?  
Tomoyo: Eu acho que você está com saudade de um certo garoto chinês...

Sakura fica toda vermelha e quase se engasga com seu lanche.

Sakura: Bem... sim... mas é que... você sabe...  
Tomoyo (sorrindo gentilmente): Você fica ainda mais bonita quando fica sem graça.  
Sakura: Ai ai, ai Tomoyo...  
Kazuko: Olá, meninas.

Kazuko havia se aproximado, trazendo a cachorrinha Ametista presa a uma coleira. O animal estava com alguns curativos e olhava para o campo de futebol onde alguns garotos se divertiam doida para correr atrás da bola. Tomoyo se levanta e começa a acariciar Ametista.

Tomoyo: Que cachorrinha linda, Kazuko! Qual o nome dela?  
Kazuko (sorrindo para Sakura): Ametista.  
Sakura: A Kazuko encontrou ela abandonada na rua. Como foi no veterinário?  
Kazuko: Correu tudo bem. O veterinário tratou das feridas delas, deu algumas vitaminas e um pouco de ração. Ele também me deu uma lista de remédios para comprar para ela.  
Sakura: Ela já parece bem melhor. Está bem mais animada.  
Kazuko: Está sim. Será que vocês poderiam me ajudar numa coisa?  
Tomoyo: Claro. O que é?  
Kazuko: Eu preciso justificar minha falta de hoje para o professor Terada. Será que vocês podiam tomar conta da Ametista por alguns minutinhos para mim?  
Sakura: Claro.  
Tomoyo: Cuidaremos muito bem dela.  
Kazuko: Muito obrigada!

Kazuko sorri e sai correndo em direção a sala dos professores. Tomoyo fica a admirando partir.

Sakura: Tomoyo? Ei! Tomoyo!  
Tomoyo: Perdão, Sakura. Disse alguma coisa?  
Sakura: Você acha que a gente deve amarrar a coleira dela na arvore para ela ficar perto da gente enquanto lanchamos?  
Tomoyo: Acho uma excelente idéia, Sakura.

Sakura se dirige a uma árvore mas nota que Ametista não se mexia.

Sakura: Que?

Ametista estava olhando para um gato preto andando sobre o muro lateral da escola. O gato parecia estar provocando a cachorrinha.

Sakura (sinalizando com as mãos): Ametista... fica quietinha, por favor...

Ametista morde e arrebenta a corda de sua coleira e sai correndo atrás do gato preto.

Sakura (olhando de Ametista para a coleira arrebentada): Ahhhhh! Ametista! Volta aqui!

Sakura sai correndo atrás da cachorrinha. Ametista passa correndo pelo campo de futebol, desviando dos garotos que ali estavam a jogar. Sakura também invade o campo e desvia de uma bolada com uma cambalhota.

Garoto (mostrando surpresa): Uau! Ela é boa!

Ametista vê o gato saltar do muro e correr pela rua e resolve seguí-lo. Sakura pula o muro e segue atrás dela.

Sakura: Ametista! Me espera! Você vai acabar se perdendo ou se machucando!

A perseguição se estende por várias ruas até que Sakura vê os dois animais entrarem no templo Tsukimine. Sakura pára um instante para recuperar o fôlego, já que havia perdido Ametista de vista.

Sakura (olhando para todos os lados): Ametista! Cadê você?

Sakura segue andando pelo templo, passando por um grupo de visitantes, e faz uma curva atrás de uma loja de presentes. Ela acaba dando de cara com uma árvore e cai no chão.

Sakura (passando a mão no rosto): Ai ai ai. Eu não lembro de ter uma árvore aqui...

Sakura observa melhor a árvore e nota que ela parece diferente, recoberta por algumas estranhas folhas. Curiosa, ela passa as mãos nas folhas e descobre que não se tratavam de folhas.

Sakura (coçando a cabeça, confusa): Estranho... parecem pêlos...

Sakura se afasta alguns passos e nota que havia trombado na pata de uma cachorra gigante, que estava mastigando uma árvore como se fosse um brinquedo.

Sakura: HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tomoyo alcança Sakura no templo.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Sakura! Você conseguiu pegar ela? Onde está Ametista?

Sakura, que estava pálida de perplexidade, apenas aponta para cima e Tomoyo se assusta ao ver que Ametista tinha ficado gigante.

Tomoyo: Ah. Isto é um problema dos grandes. Como aconteceu?  
Sakura: E-Eu n-não sei...

As pessoas que andavam pelo templo começam a gritar e a correr, assustadas. Ametista quase pisa em uma delas acidentalmente com uma de suas patas.

Tomoyo: Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, Sakura.  
Sakura: Mas não posso usar magia... têm muita gente olhando...

Ametista esbarra em alguns fios de eletricidade e leva um choque. Ela se afasta abruptamente e acaba destruindo algumas árvores e parte do templo.

Tomoyo: Coitada. Acho que ela se machucou... e desse jeito vai acabar machucando alguém...  
Sakura (com olhar confiante): Já sei o que vou fazer.

Sakura corre para atrás de uma árvore, puxa o cordão que fica em seu pescoço e pega em suas mãos a chave mágica que fica presa a ele.

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder de minha estrela...

A chave mágica começa a brilhar e a flutuar diante de Sakura. Um reluzente círculo mágico se forma aos pés da menina.

Sakura: ... mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós...

Sakura faz os gestos que sua amiga Tomoyo havia coreografado meses antes.

Sakura: ... e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...

Sakura estende seus braços.

Sakura: LIBERTE-SE!

A chave mágica cresce e se transforma num báculo rosa com uma estrela dourada na ponta. Sakura tira de seu bolso uma carta, joga ela para o ar e a toca com seu báculo de estrela.

Sakura: ILUSÃO!

Todas as pessoas que ainda estavam por perto passam a ver um enorme balão em formato de cachorro no lugar de Ametista e se acalmam um pouco, embora ainda estejam confusas. Ametista passa a ver uma das árvores como um osso. Ela morde a árvore, deita no chão e fica brincando com ela. Sakura saca outra carta de seu bolso.

Sakura: PEQUENO!

Sakura aponta seu báculo para Ametista e imediatamente ela começa a diminuir, voltando a seu tamanho natural. Assim que volta ao normal, a cachorrinha sai correndo e salta sobre Sakura, derrubando-a.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Você está bem?  
Sakura (sentando com Ametista em seu colo): Sim, estou.

Sakura limpa o súor de seu rosto.

Sakura: Ufa! Consegui resolver tudo rápido.  
Tomoyo: É mesmo. Excelente trabalho, Sakura. Só é uma pena...  
Sakura (confusa): O que?  
Tomoyo: Eu não estava com minha câmera para filmar a ação de minha brilhante amiga...  
Sakura: Hoe?

Tomoyo pega a mão de Sakura e a observa com um olhar deslumbrado.

Tomoyo: Mas eu te prometo que daqui para frente vou estar sempre preparada! E vou criar novas e lindas roupas para você, com muito brilho, cores...  
Sakura: Menos, Tomoyo... Assim você me deixa sem graça...

Sakura fica observando Ametista se aconchegar em seu colo.

Sakura: Sabe, Tomoyo... eu senti uma forte magia vindo da Ametista... alguém muito poderoso fez ela ficar grande desse jeito...  
Tomoyo: Será que é alguma carta Clow perdida?  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Eu não sei. Vou ter que conversar com o Kero sobre isso quando chegar em c...

As duas meninas ouvem o sinal da escola soar ao longe. Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolham.

Sakura (e Tomoyo): A ESCOLA!

Sakura e Tomoyo voltam correndo para o pátio da escola, onde os alunos já estavam se encaminhando para suas salas de aula. As duas meninas páram abaixo de uma árvore e recolhem rapidamente os restos de seus lanches.

Kazuko: Desculpa a demora, meninas.

Kazuko pega Ametista em seu colo.

Kazuko: Obrigada por me ajudarem, meninas. Prometo que devolverei o favor. Espero que Ametista tenha se comportado...  
Sakura (sorri sem graça): Ela foi um anjo...

Kazuko nota que a coleira de Ametista estava arrebentada.

Kazuko: Hã? O que houve com a coleira?  
Sakura (ainda sorrindo sem graça): Ela parecia com fome... acho que ela mastigou...  
Kazuko: Bem... não faz mal. Obrigada novamente. Nos vemos na aula amanhã.

Kazuko vai andando rumo ao portão da escola enquanto Sakura e Tomoyo se dirigem as salas de aula. No meio do caminho, Sakura pára e fica olhando para Kazuko.

Tomoyo: O que foi, Sakura?  
Sakura: Eu tive uma sensação estranha... como se algo estivesse errado ou fora do lugar...  
Tomoyo: Como assim?  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça): Não deve ser nada. Vamos logo antes que o professor nos dê uma advertência.

Sakura e Tomoyo entram, então, na escola sem saber que eram observadas de longe por uma pessoa misteriosa segurando uma estranha chave nas mãos.

Pessoa misteriosa (sorrindo): Foi um bom começo...

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo:** "_Eu sempre gostei muito de minhas amigas já que elas sempre me apoiam muito e agora estamos preparando uma festa surpresa para um delas. Mas peraí... por que não consigo me lembrar de como a conheci? Ai ai ai. Tem algo muito estranho nessa história, Ah. Eu espero que vocês estejam comigo no próximo capitulo de __Card Master Sakura__ para dizermos juntos... LIBERTE-SE!_"

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Será que foi um bom começo? Mistérios foram lançados e alguns dos principais personagens já deram as caras. Espero que tenham gostado. Em breve tem mais ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

O sinal da escola havia soado para sinalizar o fim das aulas do dia mas **Sakura Kinomoto**,**Chiharu Mihara**, **Rika Sasaki**, **Naoko Yanagisawa** e **Tomoyo Daidouji** haviam ficado para trás enquanto o resto dos alunos saia alvoroçado da sala de aula. Elas esperam até que a sala esteja completamente vazia para iniciarem sua pequena reunião secreta.

Chiharu: Bem... como todas vocês sabem, amanhã é aniversário da Kazuko.  
Naoko: É verdade. Eu havia me esquecido.  
Chiharu: Ela sempre foi um amor de pessoa com todas nós... então eu e Tomoyo conversamos e achamos que seria legal fazer uma festa surpresa para mostrar o quanto apreciamos tê-la como amiga.  
Sakura: Parece uma boa idéia.  
Rika: Quantos convidados vocês têm em mente?  
Chiharu: Nada exagerado. Só nós e a Kazuko mesmo. A Tomoyo ofereceu a casa dela para a festa.  
Tomoyo: Minha mãe esta viajando e ela disse que não se importa, desde que limpemos a bagunça após a festa.  
Naoko: Que bom!  
Chiharu: Eu dividi as tarefas para ninguém ficar sobrecarregada. Eu e Tomoyo faremos os enfeites e decoração.  
Tomoyo: E também farei uns vestidos lindos para que possamos tirar muitas fotos.

Tomoyo se vira para Sakura.

Tomoyo (sussurrando): E farei um especial para você, Sakura... é sempre bom registrar sua magnifica beleza...  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): O-Obrigada, Tomoyo.  
Chiharu: Sakura e Rika ficam responsáveis pelos bolos e doces.  
Rika: Tudo bem.  
Chiharu: E a Naoko fica com o planejamento da diversão... músicas, jogos e atividades que faremos na festa.  
Naoko: Eu já vi o salão de festas da mansão dos Daidouji... é bem escuro e silencioso. Cria o clima perfeito para contar algumas histórias de terror...  
Sakura (ficando pálida de medo): Por que sempre tem que ter histórias de terror?

Todas as meninas riem.

Chiharu: Então está combinado. Eu vou levar a Kazuko amanhã às 6 da tarde a casa da Tomoyo.

As meninas se despedem e deixam a escola. Sakura passa num mercado para comprar alguns ingredientes para o bolo e doces que planejava fazer. Ela perde algumas horas na loja, já que ela estava cheia. Na saída, Sakura passa pelo parque do rei pinguim, onde pára por um instante.

Sakura: Hmmm. Tem alguém ai?

Sakura olha para as árvores que cercam o parque. Podia sentir uma presença mágica muito pequena se ocultando em algum lugar por ali. Parecia que alguém estava a observando.

Rika: Algum problema, Sakura?  
Sakura: Ahhhhh.

Sakura derruba suas compras com o susto.

Rika: Me desculpa. Não queria te assustar.  
Sakura (respirando aliviada): Não, não. Tudo bem. Eu que ando meia distraída mesmo...

Rika começa a recolher as coisas e colocá-las na sacola. Sakura dá uma olhada novamente pelo parque mas não consegue mais sentir a presença.

Rika: Eu estava indo a sua casa para que pudéssemos fazer o bolo e os doces juntos. Não sabia que você ainda não tinha tido tempo de chegar em casa...  
Sakura: O mercado estava cheio hoje, por isso me demorei.  
Rika: Entendo.  
Sakura (sorrindo): Mas já que nos esbarramos, você pode me acompanhar até em casa.  
Rika: Claro.

Então as duas amigas seguem caminhando rumo a casa de Sakura sem saber que estavam sob os olhos atentos de uma figura misteriosa.

**CAPÍTULO 2 - A AMIGA QUE NÃO ESTAVA LÁ**

Sakura: Cheguei!

Sakura entra correndo em casa, com Rika a seguindo calmamente. Como ninguém responde, Sakura resolve conferir o quadro de avisos.

Sakura: Hmmm. É verdade. Meu pai e meu irmão vão chegar em casa tarde hoje.  
Rika: Onde posso colocar as bolsas?  
Sakura: Pode colocar em cima da mesa na cozinha. Vou só subir e me trocar par...

Sakura nota que havia uma pilha de correspondência em cima da mesinha da sala.

Sakura: Cartas!

Sakura corre até as cartas e verifica uma a uma rapidamente. Ela suspira entristecida ao perceber que não recebera nenhuma carta. Rika pára na porta da cozinha.

Rika: Esperando uma carta de alguém especial?

Sakura pensa em **Shaoran Li** e fica muito vermelha.

Sakura (tentando agir naturalmente): Não, não. Foi só curiosidade.  
Rika (sorrindo): Entendo...

Sakura troca de roupa em seu quarto e logo desce para ajudar Rika a fazer as guloseimas da festinha. Rika começa fazendo a massa do bolo enquanto Sakura vai preparando alguns docinhos.

Rika: Eu não consegui pensar em nada para comprar de presente. Você já comprou algo?  
Sakura: Sim. Eu já comprei uma lembrancinha para ela há uns dias.

Sakura coloca os primeiros dez doces em cima de uma bandeja na mesa da cozinha.

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): Não dá para comprar muita coisa com minha mesada, sabe?  
Rika: Mas o que vale não é o valor do presente, e sim a intenção dele.  
Sakura: É verdade. A Kazuko sempre foi uma menina muito gentil, não é?  
Rika: Sim. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem o dia que a conheci... Eu estava triste porque não sabia nadar e sempre ficava de fora nas brincadeiras no parque aquático. A Kazuko tinha acabado de se mudar para nossa escola. Ela ficou com pena e ficou sentada ao meu lado conversando. Em todos os passeios seguintes ela ficou ao meu lado até que um dia ela me convenceu a praticar natação.

Rika separa uma panela para preparar o recheio do bolo.

Rika: Ela me ensinou o básico de natação e me ajudou a superar o meu medo... por isso devo muito a ela...  
Sakura: Que?

Sakura se assusta e olha confusa para a amiga. A história não fazia sentido. Sakura tinha certeza que ela ensinara Rika a nadar.

Rika: Algum problema, Sakura?  
Sakura (tentando disfarçar a confusão): Não... não é nada. É que eu não me lembrava dessa história. Só isso.

Sakura volta a sentir uma sensação incômoda, a mesma que tivera no dia da confusão com a cachorrinha Ametista. Algo não estava certo. Algo estava fora do lugar.

Rika: Sakura...  
Sakura: Sim?  
Rika: Você não tinha deixado prontos dez doces?  
Sakura: Sim. Tinha.  
Rika: Só tem nove na bandeja.  
Sakura: Nove?

Sakura nota que estava realmente faltando um doce na bandeja. Ela sorri sem graça.

Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Ah... sabe o que é... é que um vizinho nosso comprou um gato que de vez em quando entrar aqui e come alguma coisa.  
Rika: Vocês deviam reclamar... é uma coisa chata isso.  
Sakura: É verdade... da próxima vez que eu vir esse gatinho eu vou dar uma lição nele.

Sakura olha para a janela da cozinha. Do lado de fora, Kero esta escondido terminando de comer o doce quando sente um calafrio.

Kero: Por que será que estou com a impressão de que Sakura está olhando para mim?

_DIA SEGUINTE..._

A porta da sala de aula é aberta abruptamente por Sakura.

Chiharu: Ohayo, Sakura.  
Sakura: Ohayo Gozaimasu. Desculpe o atraso. Me esqueci completamente que hoje era meu dia de arrumar a sala de aula.  
Chiharu: Não tem problema.

Sakura começa a apagar o quadro-negro.

Sakura: Como vão os preparativos?  
Chiharu: Estão indo bem. Hoje a tarde faremos o acabamento final no salão de festas. Teríamos terminado ontem, mas a Tomoyo toda hora parava para filmar o quão bonito estava ficando o salão de festas. Você já notou que ela filma tudo com aquela câmera? Ela é meio exagerada...  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): Sério? Ainda nem tinha notado...  
Chiharu: E os doces?  
Sakura: Os doces e o bolo estão prontos. A Rika é uma menina muito prendada e me ajudou a fazer tudo com facilidade.  
Chiharu: Que bom!

Sakura coloca água num vaso de planta.

Sakura: Chiharu... você lembra algum momento especial com a Kazuko?  
Chiharu (sorrindo): Claro. Lembro de um em especial como se fosse ontem. Eu estava triste porque minha mãe havia me contado que eu não veria mais meu pai com tanta frequência porque eles estavam se divorciando. A Kazuko ficou sabendo da história, ficou com pena e decidiu me animar. Ela e o Yamazaki me levaram a um circo que estava passando pela cidade. Eu nunca me diverti tanto como naquele dia. Por um momento a dor no meu peito passou...

Sakura fica olhando para a janela enquanto ouve a história. Ela sabia que ela havia ajudado Yamazaki nesse dia e não Kazuko. A sensação incômoda havia voltado e, para piorar, Sakura havia começado a sentir uma estranha aura mágica nos arredores da escola.

Chiharu: ... e ela conseguiu fazer com que o Yamazaki não contasse nenhuma mentira por um dia. E você, Sakura?  
Sakura: Hã? Eu?  
Chiharu: Não se lembra de nenhum momento especial com a Kazuko? Como foi seu primeiro encontro com ela?  
Sakura (confusa): Bem... eu...

Neste momento Kazuko, Tomoyo e Naoko entram na sala.

Chiharu (cochichando): Disfarça... depois conversamos...  
Kazuko: Ohayo, meninas.  
Chiharu (e Sakura): Ohayo.  
Tomoyo: O dia está bonito hoje, não é?  
Naoko (sorrindo): Sim e tomara que continue assim.

O sinal da escola soa e o resto dos alunos entra na sala. Kazuko se senta na cadeira que antes era usada por **Eriol Hiiragizawa**. Sem perceber, Sakura fica encarando Kazuko.

Kazuko: Algo errado, Sakura?  
Sakura (corando): Não. Nada. Estava só pensando...  
Rika: A Sakura anda um pouco mais distraída que o habitual.  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): Isso deve ser saudade...  
Naoko: É? De quem?  
Sakura (quase enfiando a cabeça na mochila para se esconder): Nossa. Acho que esqueci de fazer a lição de casa...

O professor Terada adentra a sala e pede que todos se silenciem e vão para seus lugares.

Tomoyo (sussurrando): Boa jogada para mudar de assunto.  
Sakura (fingindo estar interessada em seu caderno): Não sei do que está falando...

Após a aula de história, a turma vai para a quadra esportiva para a aula de educação física. Para a aula de hoje, o professor Terada opta por um pouco de atletismo.

Professor Terada: Vamos lá, meus alunos. Animação. Dividam-se em grupos de cinco pessoas. Faremos baterias de corridas...

Os alunos murmuram, alguns animados, outros chateados. Uma menina de cabelo ruivo esbarra de propósito em Sakura durante o aquecimento.

Yuriko (com um olhar intimidador): Você e eu, Kinomoto. É hora dos outros saberem quem realmente é a melhor por aqui.

**Yuriko Yanagisawa **se afasta após propor o desafio. Ela era uma aluna que entrara na turma pouco tempo depois da saída de Eriol e Shaoran. Era prima da amiga de Sakura, Naoko. Sakura olha confusa para Tomoyo.

Sakura: Por que ela não gosta de mim? Ela está sempre me desafiando para alguma coisa...  
Tomoyo: Eu acho que ela se sente ameaçada por você. Você é a menina mais amada da escola... e também a mais linda!  
Sakura (envergonhada): É... bem... eu só gosto de viver minha vida tranquilamente e tratar meus amigos com o carinho que merecem... não me acho melhor que ninguém...  
Professor Terada: Kinomoto! Daidouji! Vocês estão na próxima bateria.

Sakura, Yuriko, Tomoyo e mais três meninas se alinham na pista de atletismo. Duas alunas pareciam torcer por Yuriko em tudo que ela fazia: **Mika Inoue** e **Kaya Miori**. Mika era uma menina alta e muito magra e Kaya era uma menina de pele morena que adorava usar cordões e pulseiras estranhas. Elas haviam até erguido uma faixa para torcer por Yuriko durante a corrida.

Professor Terada: COMECEM!

A corrida começa e imediatamente Yuriko assume a dianteira. Entretanto, na metade da corrida Sakura força um pouco o ritmo e acaba vencendo a corrida. Yuriko fica arrasada com a derrota.

Yuriko: Não! Não pode ser! Você deve ter algum truque secreto! Não têm como você me ganhar numa corrida!

Yuriko ameaça saltar sobre Sakura, que se encolhe amedrontada, mas Kaya e Mika a seguram.

Kaya: Não vale a pena se rebaixar ao nivel dessa nanica, líder.  
Mika: Você ainda vai dar uma lição nela.  
Yuriko: Eu vou descobrir seu segredo, Kinomoto. Marque minhas palavras. Vou expor a todos a fraude que você é!

Kaya e Mika olham Sakura com desdém, como se fossem superiores. Elas então arrastam Yuriko para longe para acalmá-la. Sakura fica confusa. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de rivalidade. Geralmente se dava bem com todos.

Professor Terada: Tente ir um pouco mais rápido na próxima bateria, Daidouji.

Sakura nota que Tomoyo era a última a ultrapassar a linha de chegada. Tomoyo pára e põe as mãos nos joelhos. Parecia estar com um pouco de dificuldade para recuperar o fôlego. Sakura se aproxima dela.

Sakura: Tudo bem, Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo (sorrindo meigamente): Sim. Acho que estou um pouco sem ritmo hoje. Não é nada demais.  
Sakura: Tem certeza?  
Tomoyo: Sim. Vou jogar um pouco de água no rosto e já volto.

Sakura observa Tomoyo se afastar e nota que Kazuko olhava preocupada para ela a distância.

Chiharu: A prima da Naoko é uma chata, não é?

Chiharu havia se aproximado para puxar conversa.

Sakura: Ela é meio estranha...  
Chiharu: Não suporto ela e as seguidoras dela. Se acham superiores a nós só por que pertencem a familias ricas. Ela trata mal até a própria prima... a familia da Naoko não recebe um centavo de ajuda da familia da Yuriko...  
Sakura: A Tomoyo disse que essa implicância comigo deve parar depois de um tempo... e que ela ainda vai descobrir o que realmente importa na vida...  
Chiharu: É... deve ser... A Tomoyo sempre me pareceu muito madura para a idade...

Uma nova bateria de corrida termina com a vitória de Kazuko.

Chiharu: Ah. Se você puder, chegue na casa da Tomoyo antes das 5 da tarde. A Tomoyo quer que usemos os vestidos que ela desenhou, então precisaremos de tempo para nos aprontarmos antes da chegada da Kazuko.  
Sakura (sorrindo animada): Tudo bem. Não vejo a hora de começarmos a festa de aniversário.  
Chiharu (sorrindo): Eu também.  
Yamazaki: Vocês conhecem a verdade por trás da comemoração dos aniversários?

Sakura e Chiharu se assustam com a chegada repentina do amigo. Takashi Yamazaki gesticula com as mãos e caminha ao redor das meninas enquanto repassa sua "sabedoria".

Sakura: Verdade por trás do aniversário... ?  
Yamazaki: Sim. Nas civilizações antigas da América do Sul, as primeiras do planeta Terra, não existiam comemorações de aniversário. Isso fazia com que eles se tornassem imortais...  
Sakura: Imortais?  
Yamazaki: Sim. Viviam para sempre. Infelizmente ainda envelheciam e portanto viveriam para sempre como velhos. Alguns deles chegaram a viver mais de 500 anos...  
Sakura (acreditando e ficando curiosa): Nossa. É muito tempo.  
Yamazaki: Tentando resolver o problema do envelhecimento, as cinco principais tribos se reuniram e planejaram um ritual ousado. Eles fizeram o primeiro bolo da história e acenderam alguns gravetos com fogo sobre eles, que equivalem as nossas velas hoje. O ritual deu errado por algum motivo e todas as tribos perderam sua imortalidade.  
Sakura: Nossa. Coitados.  
Yamazaki: Mas eles não se deram por vencidos. Eles ensinaram o ritual a pessoas por todo o mundo, disfarçando-o de comemoração de aniversário, na esperança de que alguém finalmente acertasse o ritual e desse imortalidade e juventude eterna a todos no planeta...  
Sakura: É? E alguém chegou perto?  
Chiharu: Ah. Já chega de suas mentiras, Yamazaki. Você devia escrever livros. Não sei de onde tira tanta criatividade para suas mentiras...

Chiharu vai arrastando Yamazaki para longe, puxando-o pela sua orelha.

Sakura (confusa): Hoe? Era mentira?

Após o fim das aulas, Sakura pega seus patins e volta para sua casa.

Sakura: Cheguei!  
Touya: Bem que eu notei um principio de terremoto... eram os passos de uma monstrenga.  
Sakura (fechando os punhos de raiva): Já falei que eu não sou monstrenga!  
Touya: Vai tomar um banho. Vou fazer o jantar pra gente hoje.  
Sakura: Eu não vou jantar em casa hoje. Tenho uma festa de aniversário para ir.  
Touya: É verdade. Você tinha me falado ontem. Tenho pena da Daidouji... vai acabar sem nenhuma comida na casa...  
Sakura: Você é um chato!

Sakura sobe para seu quarto e separa algumas roupas para usar. Kero mal dá atenção a ela. Estava concentrado em um novo jogo que Sakura lhe arranjara.

Kero: É isso ai... vou fazer um novo recorde! Quero ver o Spie superar esse! Hahahaha!  
Sakura: Você ainda está nessa disputa boba com o Spinel?  
Kero: Não é uma disputa boba. É uma questão de honra ! Estou prestes a escrever meu nome na história ao registrar um recorde insuperável!  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça negativamente): Sei...

Sakura senta em sua cama.

Sakura: Sabe, Kero... eu tenho me sentido estranha nos últimos dias...  
Kero: É? Por que?  
Sakura: Eu sinto que algo está errado... e durante algumas conversas com minhas amigas, elas me contaram coisas que eu lembro de outro jeito...  
Kero: Deve ser impressão sua. Você nunca foi muito boa em lembrar das coisas. É muito desligada.  
Sakura: Queeee?

Sakura desliga o vídeogame antes de Kero conseguir estabelecer seu recorde.

Sakura (irritada): Muito obrigada pela atenção.

Kero fico olhando arrasado para o videogame desligado.

Kero (quase chorando): Tão... tão perto...

Sakura faz sua lição de casa, toma um banho demorado e se apronta para sair. Enquanto penteia seu cabelo, ela olha pensativa para um dos porta-retratos que tinha na mesa de seu quarto. Ali havia uma foto de uma visita a um parque que ela havia feito meses atrás. Na foto, Sakura posava em frente a um carrossel junto com Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu e Kazuko. Aquele havia sido um dia feliz. Talvez Kero estivesse certo. Talvez aquele sensação estranha fosse apenas impressão sua.

Sakura desce as escadas correndo e vê o irmão sentado no sofá assistindo televisão.

Sakura: Eu já vou indo.

Sakura vai até a mesa da cozinha e pega o bolo e os doces que havia guardado em caixas. Seu irmão a leva até a porta de casa.

Touya: Tem certeza que consegue levar isso sozinha?  
Sakura: Tenho sim. Pode deixar.  
Touya (passando a mão carinhosamente na cabeça da irmã): Está bem. Divirta-se e vê se não volta tarde para casa.  
Sakura (sorrindo): Pode deixar, Onii-chan.

Sakura pega um ônibus e desce em frente a casa dos Daidouji. Ela sempre se sentia intimidada pelo tamanho da casa toda vez que ia lá. Sakura aperta um botão no interfone.

Sakura: Hã... Oi. Aqui é a Sakura Kinomoto.  
Interfone: Pode entrar.

O portão de ferro se abre e Sakura caminha até a entrada da casa, onde Tomoyo a esperava animada.

Tomoyo: Bem-vinda, Sakura. Vamos entrando. Naoko e Rika já estão lá dentro.

As duas meninas entram na casa e vão até o salão de festas. Sakura fica surpresa com a arrumação do salão. Fora tudo feito usando animais silvestres como tema. Sakura coloca as caixas sobre a mesa e Rika começa organizar tudo.

Sakura: Parabéns, Tomoyo. Ficou muito bonito.  
Tomoyo: Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas a Chiharu me ajudou bastante. Será que a Kazuko vai gostar?  
Sakura (sorrindo): Tenho certeza que sim. Ela sempre gostou muito de animais.  
Tomoyo: Vamos até meu quarto. Eu terminei as roupas que vamos usar.

As quatro meninas se arrumam e voltam ao salão de festas. Estavam usando vestidos inspirados em tigresas e leoas. Os vestidos vinham até acompanhados de rabos e orelhas felinos. Tomoyo começa a filmar todas as amigas com sua câmera, saltitando alegremente de um lado para o outro.

Naoko (sussurrando): Vocês não acham essas roupas um pouco exageradas para uma festinha de aniversário?  
Rika (sussurrando): Sim, mas não fale nada senão vai estragar a alegria da Tomoyo.

Uma das seguranças da casa entra no salão.

Segurança: As senhoritas Mihara e Nishimura estão no portão.  
Tomoyo: Pode mandar elas entrarem. Estão dispensadas pelo resto da noite. E por favor apague as luzes.

As meninas ficam no salão escuro, aguardando silenciosamente. Sakura fica escondida logo atrás de Tomoyo. Não gostava muito de escuro.

Rika: A Kazuko acha que veio encontrar a Tomoyo para fazer um trabalho de história junto com a Chiharu.  
Tomoyo: Vai ser uma grande surpresa...

Ouvem-se passos e então surgem duas meninas no corredor em frente ao salão de festas.

Kazuko: Tem alguém ai? Tomoyo?

As luzes se acendem e todas as meninas se aproximam de Kazuko. Ela estava usando um bonito vestido florido com um laço azul na cintura e seus cabelos estavam arrumados em tranças. A presilha de ursinho, sua marca registrada, estava presa em seu cabelo como de costume

Todas: Surpresa! Feliz Aniversário!  
Kazuko (com lágrimas nos olhos): Obrigada, meninas. Achei que ninguém tinha se lembrado...  
Sakura: Nós nunca esqueceríamos o aniversário de uma amiga.  
Kazuko (tentando enxugar as lágrimas): Desculpem o choro. É que... é que eu achei que fosse ficar sozinha no meu aniversário já que meus avós estão viajando...  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): Você não está sozinha. Você tem a nós.

Todas as meninas abraçam Kazuko, que parece estar muito emocionada. Elas a levam para sentar a mesa, onde estão muitos biscoitos, doces e um bolo que parece estar delicioso. As meninas entregam seus presentes e pedem que Kazuko corte o bolo. Ela oferece o primeiro pedaço a Tomoyo.

Kazuko: Eu quero agradecer muito a vocês... estou tão fel...

Um uivo alto interrompe a conversa.

Chiharu: O que foi isso?  
Tomoyo: Parecia um uivo.

As meninas ficam em silêncio por um instante mas o som não se repete.

Tomoyo: Deve ter sido impressão nossa.  
Kazuko: Nossa. O bolo está delicioso.  
Chiharu: Sakura e Rika que fizeram.  
Kazuko: Vocês cozinham muito bem. Parabéns.

Sakura e Rika apenas sorriem, agradecidas pelo elogio. A festa prossegue por algumas horas. As meninas conversam, cantam, dançam e se divertem bastante.

Kazuko (estendendo a mão): Dança comigo, Sakura?  
Sakura (sorrindo): Claro.

Quando Sakura toca a mão de Kazuko, ela sente uma poderosa magia. Ao olhar para a amiga, ela pode ver uma estranha aura verde a rodeando.

O mundo parece parar por alguns segundos. Sakura fecha os olhos e se vê em um estranho salão oval, onde as paredes ficam constantemente mostrando imagens de todos os momentos que tivera com Kazuko. Então as paredes começam a explodir. Sakura se abaixa para se proteger e nota que as explosões estavam jogando cacos de vidro por todo lado. Cada pedaço de vidro tinha uma lembrança. Sakura pega um deles na mão e o vê se desfazer, tornando-se pó.

Sakura pisca e nota que havia voltado ao salão de festas. Sua mão ainda estava segurando a de Kazuko.

Sakura (sussurrando): Era tudo mentira...

O rádio que tocava uma animada música pára repentinamente. Todas as lâmpadas da casa começam a explodir, deixando a casa as escuras. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika e Tomoyo procuram se proteger atrás de sofás e embaixo da mesa. Kazuko se afasta abruptamente de Sakura. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Kazuko: O que... O que você fez comigo?!

Kazuko sai correndo pela casa.

Sakura: Kazuko! Espera!

Uma série de uivos preenche o ar. Dois estranhos lobos negros quebram as janelas e caem sobre a mesa.

Naoko: Corram!

As meninas começam a correr. Rika fecha porta do salão de festas para atrasá-los, mas os lobos a destroem com facilidade. Um terceiro lobo surge na escadaria e salta sobre Sakura. Tomoyo se joga com a amiga para longe, salvando-a no ultimo segundo.

Tomoyo: Você está bem, Sakura?  
Sakura: Sim. Obrigada.

Sakura olha atentamente para os lobos. Os três pareciam estar olhando diretamente para ela com seus olhos vazios, o que lhe causava calafrios.

Sakura: Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo (se levantando e dando alguns passos para trás junto com a amiga): O que foi?  
Sakura: Eles são frutos de magia... preciso que você leve nossas amigas daqui.  
Tomoyo: Mas eu não posso te abandonar com essas feras...  
Sakura: Eu preciso usar minha magia e não posso fazer isso na frente delas.

Sakura põe as mãos nos ombros de Tomoyo, procurando passar confiança.

Sakura: Não se preocupe comigo. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Tomoyo acena positivamente com a cabeça. Ela joga uma cadeira sobre um dos lobos, distraindo-o. Todas as meninas aproveitam e sobem a escadaria correndo.

Tomoyo: Vamos para a biblioteca da minha mãe! As portas lá são reforçadas e podemos pedir ajuda pelo telefone!

As meninas viram à direita na escadaria, depois viram num corredor à esquerda e correm até uma sala com duas grandes portas. Assim que entram, Rika e Chiharu fecham a porta as suas costas. Naoko e Tomoyo empurram alguns móveis para fechar a porta.

Tomoyo (tentando recuperar o fôlego): Ufa. Foi por pouco.  
Rika: Espera um pouco... onde está a Sakura?  
Naoko: Acho que ela se perdeu de nós na corrida!  
Chiharu: Temos que voltar para ajudá-la!  
Rika: Não podemos fazer nada contra esses lobos. Temos que usar o telefone para pedir ajuda.  
Tomoyo (gritando): Essa não!  
Naoko: O que foi?  
Tomoyo: A Kazuko também está lá fora...

Após subir a escadaria, Sakura virara à esquerda, se afastando de suas amigas. Como ela imaginava, os três lobos a seguem, comprovando que ela era o real alvo. Sakura vai derrubando e empurrando móveis para atrapalhar a corrida dos lobos, mas eles vão destruindo tudo com facilidade com suas afiadas presas. Um deles arranha o braço direito de Sakura quando quase acerta um salto sobre ela.

Sakura: Acho que minhas amigas já estão seguras...

Sakura entra correndo num escritório e derruba uma estante de livros na porta. A seguir ela puxa o cordão com a chave mágica que fica em seu pescoço.

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder de minha estrela...

Um reluzente círculo mágico se forma aos pés de Sakura.

Sakura: ... mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...

Sakura estende seus braços.

Sakura: LIBERTE-SE!

A chave mágica cede lugar ao báculo de estrela, que Sakura pega em suas mãos com confiança. Os lobos abrem um buraco na parede e saltam em direção a Sakura.

Sakura: VENTO!

Uma forte corrente de vento pega os três lobos no ar, fazendo-os girar e colidir contra a parede com violência. Os lobos ficam quietos, gemendo.

Sakura: Hmmm. O Yamazaki me disse uma vez que lobos são como cães, só que vivem em liberdade por ai. Será que eu consigo acalmar e controlar eles se arranjar alguns biscoitos e ossos?

Um dos lobos se levanta, abre sua boca e cospe uma bola de energia mágica, que atinge Sakura em cheio e a joga pela janela. Por sorte ela cai numa moita e sofre apenas arranhões.

Sakura (se levantando): Ai, ui. Acho que aquilo deve ter sido mais uma mentira do Yamazaki...

Um dos lobos salta da janela em direção a Sakura.

Sakura: ALADA!

Grandes asas brancas surgem nas costas de Sakura, que se esquiva do ataque voando. O lobo abre um buraco no chão no local onde pousa. Logo ele e os outros dois lobos seguem correndo atrás de Sakura.

Sakura: E agora? Como vou deter eles? Não posso fugir a noite toda...

Os lobos começam a cuspir bolas de magia até que uma delas atinge uma das asas de Sakura, derrubando a menina no chão. Os três lobos se alinham e disparam uma rajada conjunta de energia mágica contra Sakura. Sem reação, Sakura apenas fecha os olhos, esperando o pior.

Kazuko: NÃO!

Sakura abre os olhos e nota que Kazuko estava na sua frente com o braço esquerdo estendido. Um escudo mágico havia se formado diante das duas e as protegido do ataque. O escudo emitia uma forte luz, que fez os lobos uivarem de dor. Sakura nota que partes dos corpos dos lobos somem momentaneamente.

Sakura (murmurando): Eles são feitos de sombras...

O escudo mágico se desfaz e Kazuko cai de joelhos, muito cansada.

Sakura: Kazuko!

Os lobos se recuperam e partem para cima de Sakura.

Sakura (pegando uma Carta Sakura nas mãos): Não dessa vez... LUZ!

O báculo de estrela começa a irradiar uma forte luz. Sakura o aponta na direção dos lobos, que uivam de dor e começam a recuar, amedrontados.

Sakura: Vocês já causaram problemas demais por uma noite. Eu, Sakura, ordeno... DISSIPEM-SE!

A luz do báculo se expande e fica tão forte que ilumina completamente todo o quarteirão. Os lobos acabam dissolvidos na luz. Com um gesto, Sakura faz o báculo voltar a se tornar a chave mágica.

Sakura: Kazuko? Você está bem?

Sakura corre até Kazuko para ajudá-la, mas a menina agarra os pulsos de Sakura.

Kazuko: Minha cabeça! O que você fez?  
Sakura: Ai! Você está me machucando!  
Kazuko: Minhas memórias... estão todas confusas... o que você fez comigo?  
Sakura (começando a chorar de dor): Eu não sei...  
Kazuko: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?!

De repente uma flecha de energia azul atinge o vestido de Kazuko, que é arrastada até ficar presa numa árvore. Confusa, Sakura olha para trás e vê Yue, um de seus guardiões, com seu arco mágico em mãos e preparado para atacar.

Sakura: Yue?

Yue dispara uma segunda flecha, que atravessa a mão direita de Kazuko e a prende na árvore também. Kazuko grita de dor.

Sakura: Yue! O que você está fazendo?  
Yue: Não percebeu? Ela se infiltrou em sua vida, se ocultando atrás de uma feitiço de memória intuitiva.  
Sakura: Feitiço de memória intuitiva?  
Yue: É um feitiço muito antigo que permite que uma pessoa forje lembranças nas mentes de todas as pessoas que a cercam, fazendo parecer que a conhecem há muito tempo. Só de olharem para o autor da magia, as pessoas automaticamente fantasiam eventos com ele que nunca aconteceram.  
Sakura: Então é por isso que eu sentia que havia algo errado...

Yue se aproxima de Sakura.

Yue: Você usou a carta Ilusão recentemente?

Sakura logo se lembra da confusão no templo Tsukimine em que tivera que disfarçar a cachorrinha Ametista para evitar pânico geral.

Sakura: Sim...  
Yue: Esta carta também serve para quebrar ilusões. Ela provavelmente sentiu que você estava presa em uma e a ajudou a se libertar.

Yue se volta para Kazuko ameaçadoramente.

Yue: Quem é você e o que quer com minha mestra?  
Kazuko: Mestra? O que está acontecendo aqui?  
Yue: Quem enviou você aqui? Quais as suas intenções?  
Sakura: Espera, Yue. Eu acho que ela também não sabe... ela parece confusa...  
Yue: Isso é uma armadilha para enganá-la. Você não conhece de verdade essa garota. Nunca conheceu e não deve nada a ela.  
Kazuko (começando a chorar): Eu não estou entendendo mais nada... por favor... me solta... SOCORRO!

Yue ergue seu arco para disparar uma terceira flecha. Sakura vê as lágrimas nos olhos da menina e fica com pena.

Sakura: Pare, Yue! Ela não é uma ameaça. Acabou de salvar minha vida. Liberte-a.  
Yue: Eu tenho que zelar pela sua segurança e ela é uma ameaça...

Yue lança um olhar de raiva para Kazuko.

Sakura: Deixe-a ir, Yue.

Yue fica encarando Kazuko. A menina continua gemendo de dor e chorando.

Sakura (olhando severamente para seu guardião): YUE!

Yue baixa seu arco. Com um gesto ele faz as flechas desaparecerem e liberta Kazuko. A menina cai de joelhos no chão. Ela pressiona a ferida na palma da mão e o sangue escorre e suja seu vestido. Sakura se aproxima de Kazuko bem devagar.

Sakura: Você está bem? Como está sua mão?

Kazuko se levanta e se afasta.

Kazuko: Fiquem longe de mim! Todos vocês! Longe de mim!

Kazuko sai correndo e some em meio a escuridão da noite. Pessoas começam a sair na rua, confusas com a estranha luz que haviam visto minutos antes e com os gritos que haviam escutado.

Sakura: As pessoas vão fazer perguntas se te virem. É melhor você ir.  
Yue: Certo. Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Yue abre suas esplêndidas asas e alça voo. Sakura fica ali parada, pensando, até que ouve pessoas se aproximando.

Tomoyo: SAKURA!

Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika e Chiharu se aproximavam, acompanhadas das seguranças da família Daidouji.

Segurança: Está ferida, senhorita Kinomoto?  
Sakura: Estou bem. Não se preocupem. Só sofri alguns arranhões enquanto estava fugindo.  
Chiharu: Para onde foram os lobos?  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Eu... hã... acho que fugiram quando os vizinhos acenderam as luzes...  
Naoko: Não parecia ser uma luz normal... era muito forte. Quase cegou a gente.  
Rika: E a Kazuko?  
Sakura: Ela ficou com muito medo. Disse que queria ir logo para casa e pediu desculpas por não se despedir.

Tomoyo segura os pulsos de Sakura e nota que estavam machucados.

Tomoyo (com lágrimas nos olhos): Você se machucou...  
Sakura: Não é nada demais, Tomoyo. Estou bem. Eu juro.  
Segurança: É melhor chamar seus pais para virem buscar vocês.  
Sakura: Não. Não precisa.

Sakura implora ajuda com um olhar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Não vejo necessidade disso. Chame nosso motorista e peça que as levem em casa, por favor.  
Segurança: Sim, senhora.  
Tomoyo: A Sakura vai ficar mais um pouco. Vou cuidar de seus arranhões.  
Sakura: Mas...  
Tomoyo: Vamos logo, Sakura.

Depois de cuidar de suas feridas, Sakura foi levada até em casa pelo motorista particular de Tomoyo. Ao entrar em casa, ela dá de cara com o pai, que estava assistindo um telejornal na televisão.

Sakura: Olá, papai.  
Fujitaka: Tudo bem, minha filha? Se divertiu na festa?  
Sakura: Sim. Estou cansada por isso vou dormir logo.  
Fujitaka (confuso com a falta de animação): Tudo bem. Tenha uma boa noite de sono, minha querida.

Então Sakura sobe para seu quarto, onde se encontra com Kero e explica tudo que acontecera.

Kero: A atitude de Yue foi errada, Sakura. Mas você tem que entender que ele estava tentando te proteger.  
Sakura: Eu sei... mas eu não consigo tirar da cabeça a imagem da Kazuko chorando. Eu acho que ela também é uma vitima nessa história toda.  
Kero: Seja como for, você agora tem que ter atenção redobrada. Pelo menos até termos certeza de quem é essa garota e quem enviou os lobos feitos de sombras.

Kero senta na cabeceira da cama de Sakura. Estava com uma cara mais pensativa do que o habitual.

Kero: Acho melhor você evitar ficar sozinha com essa Kazuko. Vou pesquisar sobre o feitiço dos lobos. Talvez eu consiga uma pista do responsável.  
Sakura (suspirando): Tudo bem. É uma pena o que aconteceu... hoje era para ter sido um dia feliz...

Sakura pega uma das Cartas Sakura na mão e abraça-a, deitando-se em sua cama logo depois.

Sakura (sussurrando carinhosamente): Muito obrigada, Ilusão. Se não fosse por você não teríamos percebido essa farsa...

Na mesa de Sakura, em meio a alguns livros jogados e papéis de bala que Kero havia deixado por ali, haviam alguns porta-retratos. Um deles tinha uma foto de um passeio de Sakura num parque meses atrás. Na foto, Sakura posava em frente a um carrossel junto com Rika, Naoko, Chiharu e Tomoyo...

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo:** "_Eu tenho que decidir o que vou fazer com relação a Kazuko, mas de repente um estranho garoto apareceu e me desafiou para um duelo de magia. E agora? O que devo fazer? Ah. Eu espero que vocês estejam comigo no próximo capítulo de __Card Master Sakura__ para dizermos juntos... LIBERTE-SE!_"


	4. Capítulo 3

Era um domingo ensolarado na cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura Kinomoto estava sentada no balanço no parque do rei Pinguim tomando um delicioso sorvete de baunilha e conversando no seu celular.

Eriol: Sinto muito, Sakura. Não sei nada sobre essa garota. Ela não está nas lembranças que possuo do mago Clow.  
Sakura: Que pena. Achei que talvez fosse algo relacionado a ele...  
Eriol: Eu acho válido o conselho de Kerberus. Evite ficar sozinha com a menina chamada Kazuko... pelo menos por hora.  
Sakura: Tá...

Sakura fica quieta por alguns segundos, pensando na melhor forma de fazer a pergunta que tinha em mente.

Eriol: Está preocupada com Yue?  
Sakura (confusa): Como você sabe?  
Eriol: Vamos dizer que eu apenas sei...  
Sakura: Ele machucou a Kazuko ontem... por um momento achei que ele fosse fazer algo pior com ela...  
Eriol: Kerberus e Yue são seus guardiões. Só farão o que você permitir.  
Sakura: Mas e se eu perder o controle sobre o Yue? E se eu não tiver magia o bastante para isso?  
Eriol: Você já provou que sua magia é poderosa o bastante para isso. E você vêm a aumentando cada vez mais.

Mais alguns segundos de um silêncio incomodo se seguem.

Sakura: Por que o Yue teve que te visitar?  
Eriol: Eu precisava passar instruções para ele.  
Sakura: Instruções?  
Eriol: Sim. Instruções para seu treinamento.  
Sakura: Hã? Treinamento?  
Eriol: Sim. Você possui uma magia extremamente poderosa, mas não têm nem idéia da quantidade de coisas que pode fazer com ela. Yue vai lhe ajudar a compreender estas possibilidades e utilizá-las a seu favor. Você vai precisar muito disso.  
Sakura: Vou? Por que?  
Eriol: Eu tenho que ir agora. A Kaho está me esperando. Nos falamos com mais calma depois.  
Sakura: Certo. Mande um abraço para a professora Mizuki. Ah. E para o Spinel e para a Ruby também.  
Eriol: Mais uma coisa, doce Sakura. Se você tiver algum problema que pareça grande demais para você resolver, procure ir direto a fonte dele.  
Sakura (confusa): Hã? Como assim?  
Eriol: Nos falaremos de novo em breve. Adeus.

Sakura desliga o telefone, continua se balançando e termina de tomar seu sorvete. Todos viam Kazuko como uma potencial ameaça, mas Sakura não conseguia se sentir assim. Ela acreditava que a menina era uma vítima na situação, mas não tinha como provar seu ponto de vista. Kazuko não aparecia na escola há três dias. Estava sumida desde o ataque dos lobos das sombras.

Sakura (sussurrando): E agora? Como vou achá-la?

Sakura olha em direção ao rei Pinguim e percebe que havia uma garota atrás dele, apontando uma câmera em sua direção.

Sakura: Hã?

Sakura olha novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado e percebe que se tratava de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura (perplexa): Hoe! O que você está fazendo, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo se aproxima, ainda com sua câmera gravando.

Tomoyo: Desculpa se te assustei, Sakura... é que eu queria mais imagens suas para meu acervo e não tenho tido sorte em registrar sua grandes façanhas...  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): Ai, ai, Tomoyo. Você não muda mesmo, não é?

Tomoyo desliga sua câmera e se senta ao lado de sua amiga.

Tomoyo: Você está preocupada com a Kazuko, não é?  
Sakura: Sim... ela está por aí, confusa, e não tem ninguém para ajudá-la.  
Tomoyo (pegando a mão da amiga): Tenho certeza que você pensará num jeito de ajudá-la. A melhor coisa sobre você é que, não importa o que aconteça, se estivermos ao seu lado podemos ter certeza que tudo dará certo.  
Sakura: Obrigada pelo apoio, Tomoyo. Tem tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça. É bom saber que posso contar com você.  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): Claro que pode. Sempre.

Sakura se levanta do balanço.

Sakura: Bem eu acho que já vou indo. Ainda tenho que terminar o trabalho de história...  
Tomoyo: Sakura... olha!

Tomoyo aponta para o peito de Sakura, que estava irradiando uma forte luz. Sakura pega em suas mãos a chave mágica que estava escondida por dentro de sua blusa.

Sakura: Ela está brilhando muito... mas por que?

Uma ventania levanta muita poeira no parque. O céu fica escuro repentinamente e dois lobos das sombras surgem do meio do mato, rodeando Sakura e Tomoyo. Logo a seguir um menino surge caminhando na outra entrada do parque. Ele era alto, com cabelos ruivos e sardas marcando o rosto. Usava uma jaqueta preta com escritas em alguma língua estranha bordadas por quase toda sua extensão e uma calça jeans preta. Ele se aproxima de Sakura e aponta para ela.

Menino: Herdeira de Clow Reed... eu a desafio para um duelo!

**CAPÍTULO 3 - UM DESAFIO PARA SAKURA**

Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolham, confusas.

Sakura: Quem é você?  
Menino: Eu sou **Jing Quo Hu**, herdeiro do clã Hu, um dos mais tradicionais da China.

Sakura nota os lobos sedentos por permissão para atacar. Eram iguais aos que tinham atacado a casa dos Daidouji noites atrás. Instintivamente, Sakura coloca seu braço direito a frente de Tomoyo, protegendo-a.

Sakura: Você criou esses lobos para nos atacar na casa de minha amiga. Por que fez isso?  
Jing: Precisava ter certeza que você era realmente a herdeira de Clow. E queria saber a extensão de seus poderes.  
Sakura: Você poderia ter nos machucado!  
Jing: Não. Era apenas um teste. Ninguém inocente se machucaria gravemente.  
Tomoyo: Mas por que você quer lutar com a Sakura?  
Jing: Clow foi o mago mais poderoso do planeta. Ninguém jamais superou seus poderes... até que esta garota apareceu.

Jing aponta para Sakura.

Jing: Sua reputação se espalhou mais longe do que você imagina.  
Sakura: Hoe? Reputação?  
Jing (assumindo posição de combate): Eu quero levar meu clã de volta a seus momentos de glória. E se eu derrotar a herdeira de Clow num duelo, escreverei meu nome na história! Prepare-se!  
Sakura: Eu não vou lutar.  
Jing (despencando): Queeee?

Sakura dá dois passos para trás com Tomoyo.

Jing (indignado): Você tem que lutar! Eu estou te desafiando!  
Sakura: Eu sou apenas uma menina normal. Não sou uma guerreira.  
Tomoyo: Se você não nos deixar em paz, vamos gritar por socorro.  
Jing: Não me importo com o que você faz, garota tola. Eu quero derrotar a herdeira de Clow!  
Yukito: Algum problema, Sakura?

Todos se surpreendem com a chegada repentina de Yukito. Ele estava vestindo um terno azul e trazia consigo uma bolsa com alguns pães. Jing olha fixamente para os olhos de Yukito e opta por se afastar alguns passos.

Yukito: Ele é algum amigo seu?  
Sakura (balançando várias vezes a cabeça): Não, não. Não o conheço.

Yukito olha para os lobos, que se afastam e correm para a mata. Yukito pega Sakura e Tomoyo pelas mãos. Sakura imediatamente fica vermelha de vergonha.

Yukito: Por que não evitamos problemas aqui? Cada um vai para seu lado e esquecemos esse atrito.

Yukito sorri para Jing. Um sorriso sereno que transmitia paz mas que, por algum motivo, também pareceu ameaçador ao garoto chinês.

Jing: Isso ainda não acabou, herdeira de Clow.

Jing se vira e sai correndo do parque. Sakura e Tomoyo suspiram, aliviadas. Yukito leva as duas meninas para longe do parque, indo parar num ponto de ônibus. Lá aguardam até a chegada de um ônibus que passe em frente a casa de Tomoyo.

Yukito: Tome cuidado, Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo: Pode deixar. E obrigada pela ajuda. Eu te ligo mais tarde, Sakura.  
Sakura (acenando): Tá.

O ônibus parte e Sakura e Yukito ficam parados sozinhos no ponto, presos num silêncio incômodo. Sakura olha de esgueira para Yukito. Ela ainda gostava muito dele, mas ainda estava abalada com o que Yue havia feito com Kazuko. Será que ela estava enganada? Será que Yue era completamente diferente de Yukito? Ela olha para o outro lado, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e dúvidas.

Yue: Precisamos conversar.  
Sakura (levando um susto): Hoeee!

Antes que Sakura se recupere do susto, Yue a pega em seus braços e levanta vôo. Ele pousa sobre o telhado de uma velha e abandonada igreja, onde teriam um pouco de privacidade.

Yue: Kerberos me contou sobre suas preocupações.  
Sakura: Você machucou uma amiga minha!  
Yue: Quando você vai entender que ela nunca foi sua amiga! Ela é o inimigo!  
Sakura (gritando): Mas eu não tenho inimigos!  
Yue: Sim, você tem.

Yue pega o cordão com a chave mágica e o mostra diante dos olhos de Sakura.

Yue: A partir do momento em que você assumiu esse poder, você se tornou um alvo. Pessoas virão atrás de você. Algumas boas, outras ruins. Algumas querendo derrotá-la pela glória, outras querendo roubar seus poderes e tudo mais que importa na sua vida. Se você não estiver preparada vai se meter em sérios problemas e vai acabar levando as pessoas que ama com você.  
Sakura: Mas é muita responsabilidade para mim!

Yue nota que os olhos de Sakura se enchiam de lágrimas.

Sakura: Eu sou apenas uma adolescente... é muita pressão para mim...  
Yue: Eu e Kerberos podemos ajudar você na sua jornada, mas a ajuda que podemos oferecer é limitada... tudo depende de você.

Sakura tenta segurar o choro.

Yue: O mago Clow me passou instruções para iniciar seu treinamento. Ele usava seus poderes constantemente e treinava comigo para se manter sempre em forma. Ele tamb...  
Sakura: Eu não sou o mago Clow! Quando você vai entender isso?

Yue olha surpreso para Sakura.

Sakura: Eu quero ter uma vida normal. Estudar, passear com meus amigos... coisas normais...  
Yue: Mas você não é normal. Você é especial. Você é a feiticeira mais poderosa do planeta.

Yue acaricia o rosto de Sakura carinhosamente.

Yue: Kerberos disse que minhas ações podem parecer um pouco de rudes, mas quero que saiba que tudo que faço, faço pensando no melhor para você.

Sakura enxuga as lágrimas do rosto.

Sakura: Eu sei. Eu preciso pensar sobre isso. Eu achei que quando tinha derrotado a magia de Eriol tudo tinha terminado. Mas nunca termina, não é?

Yue apenas olha para Sakura.

Sakura: Bem... Eu preciso ir para casa agora. Você pode me levar?  
Yue: Com prazer.

Yue leva a menina voando, deixando-a na porta de casa. Sakura sobe para seu quarto e se joga em sua cama.

Kero: Está tudo bem, Sakura?  
Sakura: Eu vou ficar bem. Será que você poderia me deixar sozinha um pouco?

Kero acena que sim com a cabeça e sai do quarto. Como a casa estava vazia não haveria problema se ele voasse por ai. Sakura pega um urso de pelúcia que estava na cabeceira de sua cama e o abraça com força. Estar com ele sempre lhe ajudava a acalmar seus sentimentos, a ficar em paz.

Sakura (suspirando): Meu querido Shaoran... como queria que você estivesse aqui... por que você está demorando tanto para entrar em contato dessa vez?

Sakura fica ali deitada, pensando, e acaba pegando no sono.

Sakura abre os olhos e nota que não estava mais em seu quarto. Estava na quadra esportiva de sua escola. Tudo por ali estava destruído. Não havia sinal de pessoas por perto. Sakura pega seu báculo de estrela.

Sakura: ALADA!

Com as asas brancas que surgem em suas costas, Sakura levanta vôo. Ela passa por vários lugares conhecidos de sua cidade e em todos eles encontra a mesma destruição. Alguma tragédia acontecera ali. Sakura podia ver a torre de Tóquio a distância. Havia alguém sentado lá, uma figura sombria. Só de olhar para ele, Sakura sentia muito medo. Ela pisca um instante e a figura sombria desaparece.

Sakura: Mas para onde foi...?

De repente a figura sombria surge na frente de Sakura, que grita.

Kero: Sakura! Acorda!

Sakura acorda assustada. Estava de volta a seu quarto, deitada em sua cama e suando.

Kero: Você está bem? Você estava gritando enquanto dormia.  
Sakura: Eu tive outro sonho estranho... mas dessa vez eu me lembro dos detalhes.

Sakura explica o sonho para Kero, que ouve tudo atentamente.

Kero: E você reconheceu a pessoa?  
Sakura: Não.  
Kero: O primeiro sonho que você teve foi igual?

Sakura pensa por um instante.

Sakura: Não. Apesar de eu não lembrar do primeiro sonho, as sensações são diferentes.  
Kero: Entendo.

Kero fica sentado, meditando. Ele fica assim por alguns minutos até que Sakura resolve perguntar.

Sakura: E então? Você sabe o que significa?  
Kero: Não faço idéia.  
Sakura (despencando): Ahhh.  
Kero: Mas parece ser uma premonição.  
Sakura: Mas se for isso... significa que algo muito ruim vai acontecer aqui... algo que vai destruir a cidade...

Sakura fica olhando para a janela, preocupada. Ela então olha para o relógio na mesa de seu quarto e nota que já era de noite.

Sakura: Hoe! Eu tenho que terminar o trabalho de história para entregar amanhã...  
Kero (voando sobre sua mestra): História? Não se preocupe. Eu te ajudo. Tenho muitas histórias para contar. Certa vez, Clow e eu viajamos para Hong Kong e...  
Sakura (jogando um travesseiro em Kero): Kero!

A noite se vai e um novo dia surge para o povo de Tomoeda. Naoko Yanagisawa chega cedo a escola para poder limpar a sala de aula. Ela encontra Sakura sentada embaixo de uma árvore com alguns livros e papéis no seu colo. Sakura escrevia em ritmo acelerado.

Naoko: Sakura? Chegou cedo hoje.  
Sakura: Sim. Eu dormi pouco essa noite. Estou tentando terminar esse trabalho de história desde ontem...

Sakura boceja de sono.

Naoko: Nossa... você parece mal... nesse estado não vai nem conseguir prestar atenção na aula...  
Sakura: Vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe... terminei!  
Naoko (sorrindo): Que bom! Bem... eu já vou indo para a sala. Te vejo lá.

Naoko se afasta e Sakura começa a arrumar seus livros. Ela coloca seu trabalho num envelope e então começa a sentir a impressão de que tinha alguém a observando.

Sakura: Que sensação estranha...

Sakura começa a olhar para os lados e então vê uma cachorrinha de olhos violeta saltar sobre ela.

Sakura: Ametista!

A cachorra fica lambendo Sakura feliz da vida. Ao se levantar, Sakura nota que Kazuko vinha correndo em sua direção.

Sakura: Kazuko?  
Kazuko (bufando de cansaço): Sakura...

Kazuko parecia extremamente agitada.

Sakura: Olha... nós precisamos conversar sobre aquela noite...  
Kazuko: A Tomoyo...!  
Sakura: Tomoyo? O que tem ela?  
Kazuko: Eu estava vindo para a escola... encontrei com a Tomoyo... nós fomos surpreendidas... e...  
Sakura: E o que?  
Kazuko: Ele levou ela!  
Sakura: Sequestraram a Tomoyo?

Sakura começa a puxar Kazuko pela mão.

Sakura: Vamos! Temos que chamar a policia.  
Kazuko: Não... não podemos...  
Sakura: Por que?  
Kazuko: Por que a pessoa que a levou tinha poderes mágicos... poderes como os seus...

Sakura olha incrédula para a amiga. Ela põe as mãos sobre os ombros de Kazuko.

Sakura: Por favor, eu preciso que me diga para que lado eles foram.  
Kazuko: Eles... estavam indo em direção... a **reserva Saijou**...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura sai correndo da escola para salvar sua querida amiga Tomoyo. Kazuko fica ali parada sem reação. Ametista senta-se no chão e fica olhando para sua dona.

Kazuko (suspirando): É... você tem razão. A Tomoyo sempre foi legal comigo. Eu tenho que ajudar.

Então Kazuko sai correndo atrás de Sakura. Yuriko chega a escola e nota alguns livros e um envelope largados aos pés de uma árvore. Curiosa, ela abre o envelope para ver o que havia dentro.

Yuriko: Hã? O trabalho de história da Kinomoto? Mas onde ela está?

Yuriko olha para os lados procurando alguém, mas não encontra. Então ela olha novamente para o envelope em suas mãos e sorri de maneira maldosa.

Yuriko: Seria uma pena se ela perdesse o trabalho, não é?

Yuriko guarda o trabalho em sua bolsa e sai saltitando de felicidade rumo a sala de aula.

Sakura chega a entrada da reserva Saijou. Tratava-se de uma reserva florestal localizada mais ao sul da cidade. As pessoas gostavam muito de ir ali para caminhar e fazer piqueniques. Sakura evitava ir aquele lugar pois podia sentir muitas presenças ali. Segundo seu irmão dizia, eram presenças de fantasmas.

Sakura (tremendo um pouco de medo): Ai, ai, ai. Por favor... que não apareça nenhum fantasma...

Sakura entra bem devagar na reserva. Ela sente fortes calafrios.

_"Eu preciso me concentrar... a Tomoyo precisa de mim. Mas como vou achá-la? Ai, ai ai. E se algum desses fantasmas resolver me pegar?"_

Então Sakura sente uma presença familiar. Sua chave mágica havia começado a brilhar novamente. Ela corre pela reserva até encontrar uma pousada antiga toda feita de madeira. Havia um casal de idosos dormindo na varanda. Pelo que Sakura tinha ouvido falar, eles eram os responsáveis por cuidar do bem estar da reserva. A presença vinha de um galpão grande atrás da casa. Sakura vai até o galpão e encontra a porta meio aberta. O interior do galpão estava muito escuro e não era possível ver nada da porta. Sakura entra bem devagar no galpão e então a porta se fecha atrás dela.

Sakura (dando um pulo): Ahhhh.

Sakura corre até a porta e tenta abri-la em vão. Ao olhar para o centro do galpão, ela vê um menino chinês de cabelos ruivos emanando uma tímida luz vermelha por seu corpo.

Sakura: JING!  
Jing: Finalmente você chegou.  
Sakura: Eu não tenho tempo para você agora! Tenho que encontrar quem sequestrou a minha amiga!  
Jing (despencando): Ah.

Sakura então nota uma bolha de cor avermelhada flutuando próximo ao teto do galpão. Dentro dela estava uma adormecida Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura: TOMOYO!  
Jing: Ela está bem... por enquanto...  
Sakura: Então foi você que sequestrou ela?  
Jing: Sim.  
Sakura: Mas por que?  
Jing: Para forçá-la a duelar comigo.  
Sakura (agitando os braços): Mas eu já disse que não quero lutar com você.  
Jing: Se não o fizer, nunca mais terá sua amiga de volta.

Sakura olha para a amiga adormecida dentro da bolha e então pega sua chave mágica, decidida.

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...

Um reluzente círculo mágico se forma aos pés de Sakura.

Sakura: ... mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão...

Sakura estende seus braços.

Sakura: ... LIBERTE-SE!

A chave mágica cede lugar ao poderoso báculo de estrela.

Jing: Então, que comece o duelo...

Jing balança suas mãos no ar e então as aponta para sua adversária. Uma forte rajada feita de sombra se move em direção a Sakura.

Sakura: ESCUDO!

O escudo mágico protege Sakura do ataque. Jing agita suas mãos novamente no ar. Dessa vez, duas grandes mãos feitas de sombras surgem do chão e tentam golpear a adversária.

Sakura: SALTO!

Sakura começa a saltar pelo galpão com grande agilidade para evitar os ataques. Durante suas esquivas, Sakura nota que o galpão está ficando cada vez mais escuro.

Jing: Não poderá fugir para sempre!

_"A magia dele usa as sombras. Se eu usar a carta da luz, talvez eu consiga derrotá-lo como fiz com os lobos."_

Sakura evita mais um ataque e então saca uma de suas cartas.

Sakura: LUZ!

O báculo de estrela começa a emitir uma forte luz, que desfaz as mãos gigantes. Entretanto, a luz não consegue se expandir muito e mais duas mãos gigantes logo surgem do chão.

Jing: Não poderá me vencer com tanta facilidade. Eu não escolhi este lugar para o duelo a toa. Os espíritos que aqui habitam fortalecem meus poderes sobre as sombras.

Sakura então nota vários vultos passeando pelo galpão distraidamente.

Sakura (branca de medo): F-Fantasmas!

Desconcentrada, Sakura acaba atingida por uma das mãos gigantes e lançada do outro lado do galpão. A menina cai sobre uma pilha de caixas de madeira e sofre alguns arranhões leves. Todo o lugar começa a ficar ainda mais escuro. Sakura mal consegue ver a bolha onde a amiga está presa. Três lobos feitos de sombras surgem das paredes e correm para atacar Sakura.

Sakura: ESPADA!

O báculo de estrela se transforma numa afiada e perigosa espada. Sakura a usa para cortar os três lobos ao meio antes que possam atingi-la. Infelizmente os lobos logo começam a se refazer. Sakura aproveita o tempo que ganhara e pula para a pilha de caixas seguinte.

Sakura: VENTO!

Uma lufada de vento ruma em direção as mãos gigantes tentando prendê-las. Infelizmente não é o bastante e elas acabam se soltando. Os lobos tentam uma nova investida, mas Sakura os corta ao meio de novo com sua espada. Ela pula para a pilha de caixas seguinte antes de uma das mãos gigantes atacar.

_"Preciso de uma estratégia para derrotar essas criaturas das sombras... ai, ai, ai. Mas a carta luz não foi forte o bastante. Que outra carta poderia usar?"_

Um fantasma se aproxima de Sakura, que se assusta e quase cai da pilha de caixas. Ela começa a balançar seu báculo, tentando afastar o fantasma.

Sakura: Ahhh. Sai pra lá! Sai pra lá!

Sakura pula para outra pilha de caixas e evita mais um ataque das mãos gigantes. Ela olha para o centro do galpão e nota que Jing continuava a emanar aquela tímida luz vermelha por seu corpo. Repentinamente, Sakura se lembra da conversa com Eriol por telefone no dia anterior.

_"O Eriol disse: Se você tiver algum problema que pareça grande demais para você resolver, procure ir direto a fonte dele.. e se eu tentasse... já sei!."_

Sakura: CHUVA!

A magia de Sakura provoca uma forte chuva dentro do galpão.

Jing: Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? Isso não vai te ajudar!

Uma das mãos gigantes quebra a pilha de caixas, derrubando Sakura. Por sorte, ela cai sobre alguns canos encostados em uma parede e escorrega até chegar ao chão. Outra das mãos gigantes tenta um ataque a Sakura. Ao tentar correr para fugir, ela acaba escorregando no chão molhado. A mão atinge Sakura, lançado ela perto da porta do galpão.

Sakura: Ai... ai...

Sakura tenta ignorar a forte dor que sentia no braço direito agora. Ela saca mais uma carta.

Sakura: ALADA!

Sakura voa até a bolha onde Tomoyo está presa e põe a mão sobre ela. Ela fecha os olhos. Parecia estar se concentrando.

Jing: Você não vai conseguir libertá-la. Você é fraca e eu vou vencer!

Jing ordena um ataque conjunto das mãos gigantes e dos lobos ao mesmo tempo que dispara uma de suas rajadas de sombras.

Sakura: TROVÃO!

Um poderoso raio atinge o chão. Sua eletricidade se espalha pela água deixada pela chuva e eletrocuta Jing com força o bastante apenas para nocauteá-lo. Assim que ele tomba, todos os seres de sombra desaparecem e a escuridão que tomava o galpão se desfaz. A bolha que envolvia Tomoyo se desfaz e Sakura a segura em seus braços, voando com ela até o chão em segurança. As duas ficam sentadas no chão.

Tomoyo (despertando): S-Sakura?  
Sakura: Você está bem, Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: Estou sim... aquele menino chinês me atacou com a magia dele e...  
Kazuko: Tomoyo! Sakura!

Kazuko entra correndo no galpão.

Kazuko: Eu estava tentando entrar, mas a porta não queria abrir. Você está bem, Tomoyo?

Kazuko se ajoelha diante de Tomoyo para verificar se ela estava ferida. Tomoyo sorri para Kazuko meigamente.

Tomoyo: Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.  
Kazuko (corando): Que bom!

Tomoyo nota que Sakura estava segurando o braço direito com uma cara de dor.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Você machucou seu braço!  
Sakura: Não foi nada...  
Jing: Ai, ai...

As três meninas notam que Jing Quo Hu estava se levantando, embora mostrasse certa dificuldade em ficar em pé. Sakura, temendo um novo ataque, se levanta e aponta seu báculo de estrela para Jing.

Sakura: Você já teve seu duelo e foi derrotado. Agora vá embora e nos deixe em paz.

Sakura e Jing ficam se olhando fixamente. Então o garoto chinês acaba cedendo.

Jing: Eu a subestimei, herdeira de Clow. Foi um bom duelo e você o venceu de maneira justa. Eu partirei e a deixarei em paz.

Jing cria um lobo das sombras e monta nele.

Jing: Mas fique sabendo que eu treinarei arduamente e aumentarei meus poderes. E quando eu estiver mais forte, voltarei e, dessa vez, a derrotarei.

Jing, então, parte. Assim que ele some no horizonte, Sakura cai de joelhos no chão.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Você está bem?  
Sakura: Eu estou só um pouco tonta... usei muita magia no duelo e já estava cansada por causa da noite de sono mal dormida...

Sakura nota que Kazuko a estava olhando a distância. Havia um clima pesado entre elas.

Sakura: Olha, Kazuko... eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu naquela noite. Meu guardião passou dos limites e...  
Kazuko: Eu não quero saber.

Sakura fica surpresa quando Kazuko a interrompe.

Kazuko: Eu fiquei muito assustada com tudo que aconteceu... mas tive algum tempo para refletir.

Kazuko evita olhar para Sakura enquanto fala. Parecia estar tentando se controlar.

Kazuko: Eu não vou mentir. Minha confiança em você está abalada... Mas por algum motivo não consigo odiá-la. Talvez seja pelo jeito carinhoso que você trata as pessoas a sua volta... ou alguma outra coisa... eu não sei.

Tomoyo e Sakura ficam observando Kazuko atentamente.

Kazuko: Então vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Continuaremos colegas de turma e eu guardarei seu segredo... desde que mantenha bruxarias como aquela que fez para me proteger dos lobos longe de mim. Não quero ter nada a ver com esse seu mundo mágico.

Sakura olha confusa para Kazuko.

_"Mas por que ela acha que eu fiz a magia? Foi ela que criou o escudo mágico para me proteger..."_

Kazuko: Estamos acertadas?

Kazuko estende a mão. Sakura, sorrindo, aperta a mão da amiga.

Sakura: Estamos sim. Obrigada pela ajuda.  
Tomoyo: Obrigada por ser tão compreensiva.

Kazuko inclina seu corpo, numa reverência, e depois sai correndo em disparada.

Tomoyo : Que bom que vocês se acertaram.  
Sakura (relaxando os ombros): Sim. É como se um peso saísse de meus ombros...  
Tomoyo: É uma pena que eu não pude filmar mais uma façanha da minha maravilhosa amiga card...

Tomoyo pára abruptamente.

Sakura: O que foi?  
Tomoyo: Eu acho que não é mais certo te chamar de **Card Captor**, não é? Você é agora a mestra das cartas. Preciso de um novo titulo. Vou te chamar de... **Card Master**!  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): Ai, Tomoyo. Eu acho meio exagerado...  
Tomoyo: Eu vou preparar novos vídeos com suas façanhas... e já tenho muitas roupas preparadas para você usar...

Tomoyo fica divagando sobre seus planos, com olhos brilhando de alegria. Sakura fica olhando para o horizonte, pensativa.

_"Será que a Kazuko não sabe que tem poderes mágicos? Ou será que outra pessoa fez o escudo que nos protegeu aquela noite? Será que Jing foi o responsável pelo problema com a Ametista... ou existe alguém mais por ai? Ai, ai, ai. São muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta."_

Tomoyo nota que Sakura parecia preocupada.

Tomoyo: É melhor irmos para a aula... Ainda temos que entregar nossos trabalhos.  
Sakura: É verdade. Vamos!

Sakura puxa Tomoyo pelas mãos e as duas vão correndo para a escola. Por sorte elas chegam logo após o sinal que avisa o fim do intervalo soar.

Tomoyo: Ainda chegamos a tempo pelo menos para a aula de história.

Sakura recolhe seu material, que deixara embaixo de uma árvore no pátio, e então entra na escola. Ela e Tomoyo assumem seus lugares na sala de aula pouco antes do professor Terada chegar.

Professor Terada: Muito bem, crianças. Antes de começar a aula, quero recolher os trabalhos de história que pedi na semana passada.

Todos os alunos abrem suas mochilas e deixam seus trabalhos em mãos.

Sakura: Hoe?  
Tomoyo: O que foi, Sakura?  
Sakura: Não estou encontrando meu trabalho. Eu jurava que tinha deixado junto dos livros...

Sakura revira todos os seus livros e sua mochila, de maneira bem agitada. O professor Terada passa pelas meninas e pega o trabalho de Tomoyo.

Professor Terada: Sakura?  
Sakura (gesticulando): Sabe o que é, professor... eu perdi meu trabalho... eu tinha certeza que ele estava guardado nos meus livros...  
Professor Terada: Sinto muito, mas terei que te dar nota zero.

O professor Terada segue recolhendo os trabalhos. Yuriko, Mika e Kaya ficam rindo de Sakura.

Yuriko: Olha só... a queridinha da turma não fez o trabalho. Que feio.

Sakura fica com cara de choro e Tomoyo tenta confortá-la.

Tomoyo: Não se preocupe. Você vai conseguir recuperar a nota depois.  
Sakura: Mas eu me esforcei tanto para terminar o trabalho... não é justo...

Sakura deita sobre sua mochila, chateada.

No pátio da escola, uma pessoa misteriosa se esgueira por entre as árvores e observa Sakura pela janela da sala de aula.

Pessoa misteriosa: Então ela está preparada para o próximo passo...

A pessoa misteriosa sorri, se vira e caminha para longe. Estranhamente onde a figura misteriosa pisa as plantas apodrecem...

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo:** _"Ai, ai, ai. Depois de alguns dias ruins eu finalmente estou muito feliz! Uma pessoa muito especial voltou para a cidade. É tão bom estar perto de quem se ama. Mas com tantos problemas acontecendo, eu acho que não conseguir um tempo sozinha com ele... Ah. Eu espero que vocês estejam comigo no próximo capitulo de __Card Master Sakura__ para dizermos juntos... LIBERTE-SE!"_


	5. Capítulo 4

O centro comercial da cidade e Tomoeda estava agitado. Muitas pessoas estavam fazendo compras. Algumas crianças das escolas da região estavam na loja **Twin Bells** para comprar um novo jogo de cartas que havia acabado de ser lançado. **Maki Matsumoto**, a dona da loja, estava se desdobrando para tentar atender a todos satisfatoriamente.

Maki: Calma, crianças. Tenho certeza que temos estoque para todos...

Maki se assusta ao ouvir um grito. Ela vai verificar e nota que alguém derrubara uma estante de bichos de pelúcia sobre uma menina de 7 anos.

Maki: Ah, meu deus!

Maki e três meninos levantam a estante e resgatam a menina, que parecia ter fraturado a perna direita.

Maki: Alguém viu quem fez isso?

Todas as crianças murmuram, mas ninguém parece saber de nada. Maki nota alguém abrir violentamente a porta e deixar a loja correndo. Maki consegue apenas um vislumbre do rosto da pessoa.

Maki: Estranho... aquele menino parecia ser... não, não pode ser.

Maki pega a menina no colo para levá-la ao médico.

A quadra esportiva da escola elementar de Tomoeda estava tendo um treinamento especial hoje. As meninas da equipe de torcida estavam treinando com seus pompons coloridos. Rika Sasaki, Tomoyo Daidouji e Sakura Kinomoto estavam entre as meninas. Elas faziam coreografias e lançavam os pompons no ar algumas vezes.

Rika: Nossa coreografia está melhorando...  
Sakura: Sim. Mas temos que melhorar ainda mais. Temos um evento muito importante pela frente.  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): É importante principalmente para você, não é Sakura? Afinal nossa equipe vai torcer pelo time de futebol do Yukito, não é?

As meninas jogam os pompons para o ar.

Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. Eu vou torcer muito pelo Yukito. Tomara que o time dele ganhe.  
Rika: Pelo visto você gosta mesmo do Yukito.  
Sakura (corando): Eu... sim... mas não desse jeito que você tá pensando...  
Rika: Então eu prometo me esforçar ainda mais para te ajudar, Sakura.  
Tomoyo: Eu só estou triste por que não vou conseguir filmar sua atuação como cheerleader...

Tomoyo simboliza uma câmera com suas mãos e fica apontando para Sakura.

Tomoyo: Tenho certeza que você estará MA – RA – VI – LHO – SA. Vou precisar que alguém filme tudo para mim. Não posso perder esse momento mágico...  
Sakura: Ai, Tomoyo. Assim você me deixa sem graça.  
Rika: E você vai se candidatar para líder de nossa equipe de torcida, Sakura?  
Sakura: Eu?  
Rika: Sim. Você é muito carismática e todas gostamos de você. Tenho certeza que você ganharia.  
Sakura: Eu não sei se tenho jeito para liderança, sabe?  
Yuriko: E não tem mesmo!

Sakura se assusta e joga os pompons para o ar. Eles caem na cabeça de Yuriko Yanagisawa, que olha para as três meninas de cara amarrada.

Yuriko: E pelo visto não tem jeito para ser cheerleader também.

Sakura recolhe seus pompons.

Sakura: Desculpa, Yuriko. Não foi por querer...  
Yuriko: Não importa. Só quero que fique bem claro que eu serei a líder da equipe de torcida.  
Mika (acariciando o cabelo de Yuriko): Nossa líder é destemida, bela e inteligente.  
Kaya (beijando a mão de Yuriko): Ela é perfeita para o cargo.

Yuriko ergue seus braços fazendo pose.

Yuriko: Eu levarei nossa equipe ao sucesso mundial!

Yuriko e suas seguidoras se afastam enquanto gargalham animadamente. Sakura, Rika e Tomoyo observam as outras meninas se afastarem com uma cara de que não entenderam nada.

Sakura: Elas são muito estranhas...  
Rika: Um dia talvez a gente entenda elas...

As meninas seguem ensaiando, animadas. Tomoyo se aproxima de Sakura para sussurrar nos ouvidos dela.

Tomoyo: Que bom que você e Yukito já superaram seu desentendimento.  
Sakura: Eu nunca tive nenhum problema com o Yukito. Ele sempre foi um amor comigo. Meu problema era com Yue.  
Tomoyo: Ele é meio seco às vezes...  
Sakura: Sim... mas nós conversamos e acho que está tud...

Sakura repentinamente larga seus pompons. Ela começa a olhar para os lados.

Tomoyo: Está tudo bem, Sakura?  
Sakura: Eu senti uma presença...  
Tomoyo: Uma presença? É uma carta Clow?  
Sakura: Essa presença é de...

Sakura sai correndo, atravessa a quadra e vai parar no portão da escola. Havia um grupo de alunos animados ali. Estavam cercando uma menina de cabelos negros e grandes olhos castanhos que contava várias histórias divertidas. Era sua grande amiga **Meiling Li**.

Sakura: Meiling!  
Meiling: Sakura! Há quanto tempo!

Sakura corre e abraça a amiga com força.

Sakura: Eu não sabia que você estava por aqui. Quando chegou?  
Meiling: Ontem à noite.  
Sakura: Você podia ter me avisado. Eu iria te buscar no aeroporto com muito prazer.  
Meiling: Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa.  
Sakura: Nós?

E então Sakura nota que havia outra pessoa sendo bajulada pelos alunos. Era um menino chinês com cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar. Quando seu olhar se encontra com o de Sakura, ele sorri.

Sakura: Shaoran?

**CAPÍTULO 4 - SAKURA, SHAORAN... E SHAORAN?**

Sakura fica olhando atônita para **Shaoran Li**. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado e parecia que ia sair de seu peito.

Shaoran (sorrindo afetuosamente): Olá, Sakura.

Os olhos de Sakura brilham de alegria e ela se joga nos braços do garoto chinês num abraço emocionado.

Sakura: Que bom que você está aqui!  
Chiharu: Nossa. A Sakura estava mesmo com saudade do Li.

Sakura e Shaoran ficam corados e se afastam, desfazendo o abraço.

Sakura (de maneira mais formal): Que bom que você voltou.  
Yamazaki: Estão de férias da escola de vocês em Hong Kong?  
Meiling: Não. Nós estamos de mudança.  
Naoko: De mudança?  
Meiling: Sim. Nós decidimos terminar nossos estudos aqui no Japão. Viemos para ficar!  
Sakura (olhando esperançosa): É sério?  
Shaoran (acenando com a cabeça): Sim. Eu terminei meus assuntos em Hong Kong e obtive permissão para voltar.  
Yamazaki: Estão vocês gostaram mesmo de viver aqui.  
Chiharu: É verdade. Deviam estar com saudades, não é?  
Meiling (piscando para o primo): Claro que sim. Principalmente o Shaoran.  
Shaoran: Meiling...  
Tomoyo: Que momento mágico!

Sakura e Shaoran olham para trás e se assustam ao ver que Tomoyo estava de câmera nas mãos filmando os dois.

Shaoran: Daidouji? Há quanto tempo está ai?  
Tomoyo: Tempo o bastante para registrar este reencontro tão emocionante. Uma cena digna de cinema.  
Sakura (corando levemente): Ai, Tomoyo, você está me deixando sem graça de novo...

Meiling levanta uma cesta de piquenique diante de Sakura.

Meiling: O intervalo de vocês vai começar agora, não é?  
Sakura: Sim.  
Meiling: Que tal nós quatro lancharmos juntos como nos velhos tempos?  
Sakura (sorrindo): Claro. Eu adoraria.  
Meiling: Que bom! Shaoran, você leva a cesta.

Meiling joga a cesta nos braços do primo. Os quatro amigos começam a caminhar pelo pátio, procurando um lugar para lanchar. Meiling e Tomoyo vão na frente, deixando Sakura e Shaoran alguns passos atrás. Os dois ficam com um pouco de vergonha de trocar olhares.

Sakura: Sabe, Shaoran... eu já estava ficando preocupada. Você não estava dando noticias... achei que pudesse ter esquecido de mim...  
Shaoran: Eu estava me preparando para me mudar... A Meiling sugeriu que eu fizesse uma surpresa, que isso a deixaria muito feliz, e por isso não te contei nada.  
Meiling (gritando): Você não sabe o quão dificil foi impedir que ele entrasse em contato com você e estragasse a surpresa. Ele só falava de você o dia todo.

Meiling começa a imitar o jeito de andar do primo, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Meiling (imitando a voz do primo): _"Será que a Sakura está bem?"_, _"Será que a Sakura continua treinando magia?"_, _"Será que os guardiões estão cuidando bem da Sakura?"_.  
Shaoran (com o rosto super vermelho): Meiling!

Tomoyo ria muito, se divertindo com a imitação.

Meiling: _"A Sakura iria adorar esse ursinho, não é?"_, _"A Sakura ficava muito bem com os vestidos que a Daidouji fazia."_, "Será que a Sakura continua bonita como sempre?", _"Será que a Sakura viria me visitar um dia?"_. Parecia um disco arranhado.  
Shaoran (com o rosto quase explodindo de tanto corar): MEILING!

Meiling e Tomoyo não conseguiram conter as risadas.

Sakura (olhando para Shaoran): Você disse tudo isso?  
Meiling: Sim, ele disse. Mas nem tudo foi exatamente desse jeito.  
Sakura: É?  
Meiling (fazendo cara de quem está pensando muito): Se eu não me engano, a palavra que ele usou para se referir a você não foi bonita... foi linda.  
Sakura (sorrindo de felicidade): Você me acha linda, Shaoran?  
Shaoran (sem saber para que lado olhar para disfarçar a vermelhidão em seu rosto): Eu... hã... bem... SIM!  
Sakura: Que bom!

Sakura dá um pulo de alegria e depois dá um beijo no avermelhado rosto do garoto chinês.

Sakura: Obrigada pelo elogio e por se preocupar comigo.  
Shaoran (tentando fingir indiferença): Não foi nada.  
Tomoyo: Estamos felizes que vocês voltaram, Li.  
Shaoran (olhando para Sakura): Eu voltei o mais rápido que pude. Tinha uma promessa a cumprir...

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura: Lá vou eu!

Shaoran gesticula, preocupado com o que Sakura iria fazer.

Shaoran: Não! Espera um pouco... sua magia já vai voltar!  
Sakura: Eu não quero esperar...

Sorrindo de felicidade, Sakura salta sem se preocupar com o risco de cair daquela altura. Shaoran abre seus braços para recebê-la.

Sakura: EU TE AMO!

Shaoran segura Sakura e se esforça para não cair. Os corações batiam acelerados, as respirações estavam pesadas e os rostos muito próximos. Sakura tentava conter as lágrimas.

Sakura: Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter te contado sobre meus sentimentos antes, mas eu estava sem coragem. Eu venho tentando te contar por todos esses dias. Quase enlouqueci quando soube que poderia perder esse sentimento e...

Shaoran coloca gentilmente seu dedo sobre a boca de Sakura, fazendo ela se calar.

Shaoran: Só que me importa é que estamos juntos agora.

Os dois sentem a aproximação de alguém enquanto notam a torre do parque voltar ao estado normal. Yue e Kerberos se aproximam voando.

Kero: Sakura, você e o moleque estão bem?  
Sakura (dando pulos de alegria): Eu consegui, Kero. Eu lacrei a última carta de Clow!  
Kero: Muito bem, Sakura. E você perdeu seu sentimento mais importante?

Sakura olha para Shaoran e sente seu rosto corar.

Sakura: Eu acho que consegui contornar isso...  
Kero: Que bom. Então agora tudo ficará em paz.  
Yue: O descendente de Clow está ferido.  
Shaoran: Estou bem. Foram só alguns arranhões.  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
Shaoran: Estou bem. Não se preocupe. É melhor voltarmos para junto do outros para não deixá-los preocupados.  
Sakura: Certo.

Os guardiões levantam vôo e vão embora. Sakura e Shaoran descem as escadas e encontram Tomoyo e Meiling na entrada do parque. Tomoyo corre para abraçar Sakura enquanto Meiling corre para abraçar Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Vocês estão bem?  
Sakura: Estamos ótimos. Nós vencemos. Salvamos o dia.

Meiling nota que Sakura estava segurando uma carta e a pega para ver.

Meiling: Esperança? Então essa é a 53º carta?  
Sakura: Na verdade não. A 53º carta é a carta Vácuo. Ela se fundiu com a carta que eu criei meses atrás.  
Shaoran: Você criou uma carta com sua magia?  
Sakura (corando um pouco): Sim... quando eu soube que você iria embora... Ela representa meu amor por você.

Shaoran fica sem graça com a descoberta.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Que bonito! Vocês têm uma carta que representa o amor de vocês!  
Meiling (devolvendo a carta): Vocês formam uma grande dupla. Salvaram todos nós.

Sakura e Shaoran sorriem um para o outro. Tomoyo e Meiling se entreolham ao perceber o gesto.

Meiling (lançando um olhar inquisidor): Vocês parecem felizes demais... aconteceu alguma outra coisa lá em cima?

Meiling olha de Sakura para Shaoran.

Shaoran: É... bem...  
Sakura: É... que... sabe...  
Meiling: Finalmente ela se declarou!

Meiling puxa Sakura e Shaoran pelos braços e começa a dançar com eles. Tomoyo rapidamente puxa sua câmera para filmar.

Tomoyo: Que momento feliz! A primeira cena de Sakura e Shaoran como casal.

Meiling coloca seu primo e Sakura bem juntinhos e começa a pular de alegria ao redor deles. Shaoran fica vermelho de vergonha. Sakura fica tentando esconder o rosto.

Sakura: Ai, ai, que vergonha. Pára com isso, por favor.

Tomoyo fica com seu olhar sonhador.

Tomoyo: Agora eu já posso começar a preparar um vestido especial de casamento.  
Sakura: Queeeee?  
Tomoyo: Tem que ser algo especial e inesquecivel...  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça, sem graça): Você não acha que está indo rápido demais?  
Meiling (ficando triste de repente): Só é uma pena que tenhamos que ir embora amanhã...

Sakura olha chocada para Shaoran.

Sakura: Você não vai ficar?  
Shaoran: Essa era para ser uma viagem de poucos dias. Prometi a minha mãe que eu voltaria...  
Touya: SAKURA!

Os quatro notam que Touya e Yukito se aproximavam correndo. Touya imediatamente se coloca entre Sakura e Shaoran.

Touya: Você está bem? Está ferida?  
Sakura (gesticulando para o irmão relaxar): Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, Onii-chan.  
Touya: Claro que tenho que me preocupar. O que você está fazendo perto desse moleque?

Shaoran e Touya trocam seu já famoso olhar de hostilidade. Tomoyo resolve intervir.

Tomoyo: Quando as pessoas começaram a sumir dentro daquelas esferas estranhas, nós corremos para nos esconder juntos. Só isso.  
Touya: Sei...  
Yukito: Não seja bobo, Touya. O importante é que tudo está bem.  
Touya: Certo. Vamos para casa, Sakura. Nosso pai está esperando.

Sakura começa a andar com o irmão e Yukito quando Shaoran a segura pela mão.

Shaoran: Espera... eu queria te pedir uma coisa...  
Sakura: O que?  
Shaoran: Meu vôo vai partir amanhã de manhã, por volta das 10 horas. Será que podíamos nos encontrar no parque do pinguim para conversarmos e nos despedirmos com calma?  
Sakura (sorrindo afetuosamente): Claro. Até amanhã então.

Sakura então parte, deixando Tomoyo, Shaoran e Meiling para trás. Ela não fala nada no caminho. Sua mente estava distante, perdida em muitos pensamentos. Ela tinha aquela sensação familiar. Um angústia inquietante. Um sentimento alarmante de perda. A mesma sensação que tivera quando se separou de Shaoran pela primeira vez. Sakura pensa na carta em seu bolso. Fora criada com sua magia e era, em parte, baseada no seu amor por Shaoran. A carta se chamava Esperança. Talvez fosse hora dela ter esperança que o destino algum dia uniria seu caminho com o de Shaoran de uma vez por todas.

Kero: SAKURA!

Sakura leva um susto e cai da cama.

Sakura: Hoe?

Sakura se levanta e nota que havia três despertadores soando na mesa de seu quarto. Kero voava de um lado para o outro com cara de poucos amigos.

Kero: Sakura! Você é uma menina muito má! Eu estava dormindo tão bem! Por que colocou os despertadores para tocarem tão cedo? Você nem tem aula hoje...  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Eu coloquei os despertadores para tocar?

Sakura se levanta e se senta em sua cama. O sol estava brilhando lá fora e anunciava um novo dia. Sakura olha para a cabeceira e vê um urso de pelúcia marrom posicionado perto dos despertadores.

Sakura: Shaoran!

Shaoran Li estava sentado num banco no parque do pinguim. Olhava do pequeno lago que havia ali para um luxuoso carro negro. Não podia esperar muito mais. Ela provavelmente não queria se despedir dele uma segunda vez. Ele não poderia culpá-la. Shaoran se levanta para ir para o carro quando vê uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes surgir correndo.

Sakura: SHAORAN!

Sakura pára diante de Shaoran e tenta recuperar o fôlego.

Sakura: Me desculpa, Shaoran. Eu perdi a hora...  
Shaoran (sorrindo): Eu já estou acostumado. Você vive se atrasando para a escola.  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): É verdade...

Sakura fica olhando para o chão sem saber o que dizer a seguir.

Shaoran: Eu sinto muito por ter que fazer você passar por isso de novo...  
Sakura: Eu queria que você pudesse ficar. Eu vou sentir muito sua falta. Não sei se irei suportar.

Shaoran pega as mãos de Sakura.

Shaoran: Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, Sakura.  
Sakura: Mas não sou forte o bastante para isso...

Sakura começa a chorar.

Shaoran: Sakura...

Sakura abre sua bolsa e estende uma caixa verde para Shaoran.

Shaoran: P-para mim?

Sakura acena que sim com a cabeça.

Shaoran: Mas isso é... Eu não posso ficar com isso...  
Sakura: Eu quero que você fique com isso para que sempre se lembre de mim, não importa o quão longe esteja.

As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto triste de Sakura. Shaoran coloca a caixa no bolso. Então ele estende a mão para Sakura, deixando o dedo mindinho esticado.

Shaoran: Eu prometo que voltarei para você de maneira definitiva. Te telefonarei e te escreverei sempre que puder até esse dia chegar. Você pode me esperar?  
Sakura: Vou esperar o quanto for preciso. Eu prometo.

Sakura enxuga suas lágrimas e também estende seu dedo mindinho.

Sakura: Essa promessa é do dedo mindinho, aquele que mentir...  
Shaoran: ...que caiam 1000 agulhas...  
Sakura: ... e cortem o dedinho. Promessa feita!

Sakura sela a promessa com Shaoran.

Sakura: Te desejo uma boa viagem.

Sakura abraça Shaoran. O menino chinês sussurra no ouvido da menina.

Shaoran: O que eu falei na torre do parque era sério. Eu sempre vou te seguir, não importa para onde, não importa o que aconteça. Isso também é uma promessa.

Shaoran sorri para Sakura e então corre até o carro. Sakura fica ali parada vendo o carro se distanciar e rumar para o aeroporto.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran e Meiling estavam sentados embaixo de uma cerejeira comendo o lanche que Meiling havia preparado. Sakura de vez em quando olhava de esgueira para Shaoran, querendo admirá-lo. Ele parecia mais bonito do que da última vez que haviam se visto. E sua aura mágica parecia mais poderosa também.

Sakura: Nossa, Meiling, isso está muito gostoso. Você aprendeu a cozinhar muito bem.  
Meiling: Sim. Eu me esforcei muito. Quero ser uma excelente cozinheira.  
Tomoyo: Ah é?  
Meiling: Sim. Eu percebi que só ser linda não é o bastante já que a Sakura é bem mais feia que eu e mesmo assim conseguiu conquistar o Shaoran.  
Sakura (confusa): Hã?  
Meiling: Eu vou adquirir várias habilidades para conseguir conquistar a minha pessoa especial.  
Sakura: E eu vou estar torcendo por você.

Meiling sorri enquanto devora um bolinho.

Tomoyo: Vocês vão voltar a morar no antigo apartamento, Li?  
Shaoran: Não. Minha mãe fez questão de me dar uma casa de presente aqui na cidade. O Wei está coordenando a mudança agora.  
Meiling: Assim que tudo estiver arrumado levamos vocês lá.  
Sakura: Certo. Nós adoraríamos.  
Tomoyo: O que acham de irmos ao shopping amanhã? Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas e gostaria da companhia de vocês.  
Meiling: Que tipo de coisas você vai comprar?  
Tomoyo: Preciso de novos tecidos para fazer novas roupas para a Sakura...  
Meiling: Bem que eu imaginei...  
Tomoyo: ... e, agora que o Li voltou, preciso fazer algumas roupas para ele também.  
Shaoran (quase se engasgando): Pra mim?  
Tomoyo: Claro. O namorado da minha melhor amiga tem que andar bem vestido também.  
Shaoran (corando): N-namorado?  
Sakura (corando): N-namorado?

Meiling balança negativamente a cabeça.

Meiling: Já vi que vocês ainda não conversaram sobre isso. Vocês dois são muito lentos, hein?

Os quatro continuam a comer e conversar animados até que o sinal da escola soa. Era hora de Tomoyo e Sakura voltarem às aulas.

Tomoyo: Acho que nosso tempo acabou.  
Meiling: Amanhã nos veremos de novo no shopping. E em breve estaremos juntos com vocês nas aulas.  
Sakura: Eu ainda não matei a saudade por completo. Por que vocês não jantam lá em casa esta noite?  
Shaoran: Nós não queremos incomodar, Sakura...  
Sakura: Não, não. Vocês não me incomodam. Faço questão. Apareçam lá em casa a noite. Você também, Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo (com um olhar sonhador): Não perderia isso por nada...

Então os quatro amigos se despedem. Sakura e Tomoyo entram na escola para assistirem sua próxima aula.

Na saída da escola, Sakura vai caminhando alegremente pelo seu caminho tradicional para casa. Ela iria fazer algumas compras para o jantar à noite. No meio do percurso, Sakura passa em frente a loja Twin Bells. Maki Matsumoto estava varrendo a frente da loja com um olhar preocupado.

Sakura: Está tudo bem, senhorita Matsumoto?  
Maki: Hã? Sakura? Perdão. Estava distraída.  
Sakura: Algum problema?  
Maki: Eu tive um problema com uma mãe hoje... uma criança se machucou dentro de minha loja e a mãe dela me responsabilizou.  
Sakura: Nossa. Mas como isso aconteceu?  
Maki: Uma criança entrou na loja e empurrou uma estante.  
Sakura: Mas então isso foi uma injustiça! Você viu quem foi?

Maki hesita por um momento.

Maki: Eu acho que foi alguém da sua escola...  
Sakura: Hã? Da minha escola?  
Maki: Mas isso não importa. Não tenho como provar. O tempo vai resolver tudo.  
Sakura: Certo. Desejo tudo de bom para a senhorita.  
Maki: Igualmente, Sakura.

Sakura faz uma reverência e segue seu caminho. Duas quadras depois, ela encontra uma feira e se dirige a uma banca de verduras. Havia um senhor baixinho com raros cabelos brancos sobre a cabeça e com uma verruga no queixo arrumando algumas caixas e juntando algumas verduras espalhadas pelo chão.

Sakura: Senhor Yamaguchi... o que houve aqui?  
Yamaguchi: Jovem Sakura! Estou tão chateado. Um encrenqueiro passou por minha banca e jogou minhas verduras no chão.  
Sakura: Um encrenqueiro?  
Yamaguchi: Sim... um garoto com mais ou menos sua idade...  
Sakura (mostrando-se indignada): Que maldade! O senhor não merecia isso...

Sakura se abaixa para recolher uma das caixas. Ao tocar em uma delas, ela têm uma sensação estranha. Acabara de sentir o resquício de uma aura mágica. Yamaguchi imediatamente tira a caixa das mãos de Sakura.

Yamaguchi: Não, não, jovem Sakura. Isso é trabalho para mim.  
Sakura: Eu faço questão, senhor. Vou ajudá-lo e depois preciso que separe essas verduras para mim. Tenho um jantar muito importante lá em casa hoje.

Sakura entrega uma lista a Yamaguchi. Ele olha para a jovem menina a sua frente e sorri.

Yamaguchi: Bom seria se todas as crianças fossem tão simpáticas e prestativas quanto você, jovem Sakura.  
Sakura: Meu pai me ensinou a sempre ajudar o próximo.  
Yamaguchi: Seu pai é um homem muito sábio, minha jovem.

Sakura sorri e começa a recolher as verduras. Ela ainda olha de relance para a caixa, preocupada com a aura mágica que sentira.

As coisas estavam tranquilas numa certa casa amarela na cidade de Tomoeda. Touya Kinomoto estava começando a cozinhar o jantar da noite. Seu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, estava preparando alguns doces. Eles ouvem a porta se escancarar e uma garota de cabelos castanhos entra correndo na cozinha.

Sakura: Cheguei!  
Touya: Deu para notar. Na verdade acho que o Japão inteiro ouviu você chegando, monstrenga.

Sakura ignora o irmão e vai até o pai, abraçando-o.

Sakura: Papai... posso te pedir uma coisa?  
Fujitaka: Claro, minha filha. O que é?  
Sakura: Eu convidei alguns amigos para jantar aqui em casa hoje. Tem algum problema? Eu sei que devia ter avisado com antecedência, mas é que alguns amigos meus voltaram para a cidade e eu queria matar a saudade deles...  
Touya: Amigos que voltaram, é? E quem vêm?  
Sakura: A Tomoyo, a Meiling e... o Shaoran.  
Touya: O que? Aquele moleque está de volta?  
Sakura (procurando não corar): Ele não é moleque! Ele é meu... amigo.  
Touya (tirando o avental): Eu não vou cozinhar para ele! Você que se vire!  
Fujitaka: Não seja rude com sua irmã, Touya.

Touya sai da cozinha e sobe para seu quarto. Fujitaka se ajoelha diante da filha.

Fujitaka: Não se preocupe, minha filha. Seus amigos são muito bem-vindos. Eu farei um jantar delicioso para eles.  
Sakura (abraçando novamente o pai): Ah, papai. Muito obrigada. Eu trouxe algumas coisas para ajudar no jantar.

Sakura põe algumas sacolas na mesa.

Sakura: Vou só tomar um banho e já desço para te ajudar.  
Fujitaka (sorrindo): Tudo bem, minha filha.

Sakura sobe as escadas saltitando de alegria e cantarolando.

Sakura: A Tomoyo e a Meiling vêm jantar aqui em casa... A Tomoyo e a Meiling vêm jantar aqui em casa...

Sakura passa na frente da porta do quarto do irmão.

Sakura: E o Shaoran também!  
Touya: Cala a boca, monstrenga!

As horas se passam e o véu da noite cai sobre a cidade de Tomoeda. Shaoran, Meiling e Tomoyo viram a esquina de uma rua. Estavam indo jantar na casa de sua amiga. Tomoyo vinha a frente, empunhando sua câmera e gravando cada passo.

Meiling (com uma cara controversa): Achei que você só filmasse a Sakura...  
Tomoyo: Eu filmo principalmente a Sakura, mas também filmo outras coisas que acho interessante. E meus dois amigos chineses são muito interessantes.  
Meiling (fazendo pose): Principalmente eu, não é?  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): Claro. E também... tenho a impressão que essa noite ainda pode reservar algumas surpresas.

Tomoyo aponta a câmera para Shaoran, que carregava uma sacola azul. Os três chegam a uma casa amarela e apertam a campainha. Sakura abre a porta para os amigos.

Tomoyo (já apontando a câmera): Sakura! Você está maravilhosa!

Sakura estava usando um vestido tomara-que-caia roxo com bordados brancos nas extremidades, uma meia-calça preta e uma faixa de cabelo branca com, detalhes floridos em rosa.

Meiling: Eu acho que alguém caprichou na produção... não é, Shaoran?

Shaoran olhava boquiaberto para Sakura, que começava a corar.

Meiling (fechando a boca do primo): Pára de babar, Shaoran.  
Shaoran (corando): É... bem... você... você está muito bonita, Sakura.  
Sakura (encabulada): Obrigada. Vamos. Entrem.

Sakura conduz os amigos até a sala, onde Fujitaka e Touya esperavam sentados no sofá.

Shaoran (fazendo uma reverência): Konbanwa!  
Tomoyo: Konbanwa!  
Meiling: Konbanwa!  
Touya (de mau-humor): Konbanwa...  
Fujitaka (sorriso): Konbanwa! Sejam bem-vindos! Se acomodem!

Todos se acomodam no sofá enquanto Sakura e Touya começam a servir os pratos. Sakura se senta ao lado de Shaoran. Todos agradecem a comida e atacam o delicioso jantar que Fujitaka havia preparado.

Fujitaka: Seu nome é Shaoran, não é?  
Shaoran: Sim, senhor.  
Fujitaka: Eu lembro de você. Você era o aluno que se interessou por arqueologia quando fiz aquela palestra na escola de Sakura.  
Shaoran: Sim. Sou eu mesmo.  
Fujitaka: Engraçado... acho que o nome do ursinho de pelúcia da Sakura também é Shaoran...

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolham e coram na hora.

Shaoran: Acho... acho que deve apenas ser uma coincidência, senhor.  
Fujitaka: Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável.

Shaoran olha confuso para Fujitaka, que continua ostentando seu sempre amável sorriso.

Fujitaka: E você continua interessado em arqueologia, Shaoran?  
Shaoran: Sim. De vez em quando me pego lendo revistas e livros sobre o assunto. Acho muito interessante as histórias das civilizações antigas.  
Fujitaka: Sim. Estou completamente de acordo. Você me lembra muito a mim mesmo quando descobri meu interesse em arqueologia.  
Shaoran: Talvez um dia eu me torne um arqueólogo como o senhor...  
Fujitaka: Eu ficaria muito feliz em ajudar.

Sakura fica admirando Shaoran e seu pai conversarem. Ela nunca imaginara que os dois poderiam ter tanto em comum. Touya continuava a lançar olhares hostis para Shaoran.

Fujitaka (se virando para Meiling): E você é prima dele, correto?  
Meiling: Sim. Eu já estive aqui também uma vez.  
Fujitaka: Sim. Eu me lembro. Vocês tiveram muita dificuldade em se adaptar a nossa cultura?  
Meiling: Não. Eu aprendo tudo muito rápido...

O jantar prossegue com conversas amigáveis, menos por parte de Touya, que num determinado momento se levanta do sofá.

Touya: Bem... eu tenho que ir. Marquei uma coisa com o Yukito. Divirtam-se.

Touya pega um casaco e vai embora.

Fujitaka: Eu vou começar a lavar a louça.  
Sakura: Eu te ajudo, papai.  
Fujitaka: Não precisa, minha filha. Você tem que dar atenção aos seus convidados.  
Sakura: Hmmm... tá bem. Vocês querem ver um filme no meu quarto?  
Tomoyo: Claro.  
Shaoran: Vão na frente. Vou ajudar seu pai a levar os pratos para a cozinha.

As meninas sobem as escadas enquanto Fujitaka e Shaoran levam os pratos para a cozinha.

Fujitaka: Muito obrigado, Shaoran. Você é um menino muito gentil e prestativo.  
Shaoran: Não foi nada, senhor.

Fujitaka começa a colocar os pratos dentro da pia.

Fujitaka: Tenho certeza que esses são alguns dos motivos pelos quais a Sakura gosta tanto de você.  
Shaoran (confuso com o comentário): C-como é?  
Fujitaka: Não precisa ficar encabulado. Eu notei os olhares que você e a Sakura trocavam. O amor é uma coisa muito bonita. Não tem do que se envergonhar.

Shaoran fica vermelho e baixa a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. Fujitaka pega um retrato numa estante.

Fujitaka: Essa é a mãe de Sakura. O nome dela era **Nadeshiko**.  
Shaoran: A Sakura nunca me falou muito dela.  
Fujitaka: Ela infelizmente não tem muitas memórias da mãe. Era muito nova quando a perdeu. Mas tenho certeza que Nadeshiko iria gostar de conhecê-lo... gostar de saber que você está cuidando dela e a fazendo feliz.

Shaoran fica sem reação, apenas olhando para o retrato. Fujitaka se ajoelha diante dele e põe as mãos em seus ombros.

Fujitaka: Eu sei que você vai amá-la e respeitá-la como eu amei e respeitei a mãe dela. Faça cada dia, cada momento valer a pena. A vida é muito curta para ser desperdiçada.

Fujitaka abre a geladeira e pega uma torta.

Fujitaka (sorrindo): Agora que tal você subir e levar uma sobremesa para todos?  
Shaoran (sorrindo de volta): Claro.

Shaoran pega uma bandeja com alguns pratos com pedaços de torta. Ele sobe as escadas até o quarto de Sakura. Quando ele abre a porta, vê o guardião **Kero** voando pelo quarto e fazendo poses para a câmera de Tomoyo. Sakura e Meiling estão sentadas na cama, conversando.

Meiling: ... e uma delas está para se casar daqui há algumas semanas.  
Sakura: É mesmo? Que legal.  
Meiling: Ela ainda não decidiu onde vai ser o casamento, mas tenho certeza que ela vai querer que o Shaoran seja padrinho. As irmãs gostam muito dele mesmo que ele goste de ficar ostentando aquele jeito durão dele.  
Sakura: Shaoran!

Todos notam que Shaoran estava à porta segurando uma bandeja.

Shaoran: Seu pai pediu para trazer essa sobremesa.  
Sakura: Deixa eu te ajudar...

Sakura se levanta para pegar a bandeja e sua mão se encontra com a do garoto chinês. Os dois ficam parados alguns segundos, trocando um profundo olhar.

Kero: Torta de morango!

Kero voa até a bandeja e rouba um pedaço de torta. Shaoran fuzila o guardião com um olhar enquanto Sakura recolhe a bandeja e serve Tomoyo e Meiling.

Shaoran: Um dia você ainda vai passar mal de tanto comer para deixar de ser tão guloso, Kerberos.  
Kero: Não adianta chorar. Eu já peguei o pedaço maior e não vou trocar.  
Sakura: Não seja guloso, Kero. Têm bastante para todo mundo.

Meiling pisca discretamente para Tomoyo.

Meiling: Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que um suco acompanharia bem a sobremesa.  
Tomoyo: Eu concordo.  
Sakura: Hã? Tá legal. Eu vou lá embaixo buscar.

Meiling segura Sakura e a coloca sentada na cama.

Meiling: Não, não. Eu, a Tomoyo e o Kero vamos lá buscar enquanto você procura a fita do filme que você falou.  
Sakura: Mas meu pai não pode ver o Kero...  
Tomoyo: Eu tomo conta dele.

Tomoyo e Meiling vão andando de costas até a porta.

Kero: Mas por que eu tenho que ir com vocês? Eu prefiro fic...  
Meiling: Vêm logo.

Meiling pega Kero e o esconde dentro de sua bolsa. Tomoyo entrega uma sacola azul para Shaoran.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Você vai precisar disso...

As meninas saem do quarto e fecham a porta. Sakura e Shaoran ficam ali parados, sem entender nada, até que notam que haviam ficado sozinhos.

Shaoran: Eu... bem... faz tempo não é?  
Sakura: Sim.  
Shaoran: Você realmente guardou o ursinho que eu te dei.

Sakura nota que Shaoran estava olhando para o urso de pelúcia na cabeceira da cama.

Sakura: Foi o primeiro presente que você me deu. Vou guardá-lo para sempre.

Shaoran cora um pouco. Ele aperta a alça da sacola.

Sakura: O que têm ai?  
Shaoran (olhando da bolsa para Sakura): Eu.. hã... isso... eu trouxe...

Shaoran estica a sacola para Sakura.

Shaoran: Para você!

Sakura tira um pacote da sacola. Dentro havia uma pulseira rosa com três estrelas prateadas, sendo que dentro de cada uma delas havia uma rosa entalhada. Sakura fica maravilhada com o presente e imediatamente coloca a pulseira em seu pulso.

Shaoran: Eu sei que não é o melhor presente do mundo, mas eu não pude vir no dia de seu aniversário e queria compensar com este presente...  
Sakura (os olhos brilhando): Eu adorei!

Sakura abraça Shaoran e dá muitos beijos em seu rosto. Depois ela fica admirando a pulseira enquanto Shaoran fica tentando não parecer encabulado.

Sakura: Essa pulseira é muito bonita. Muito obrigada!

Sakura sorri para Shaoran, que retribui o sorriso. Por um momento Sakura pensa em como sempre foi difícil tirar um sorriso de Shaoran e fica feliz consigo mesma por tê-lo conseguido.

Shaoran: Sabe, Sakura... eu fiquei muito tempo pensando na... melhor forma de dizer... de dizer uma coisa importante... eu... eu gostaria de saber...

Os dois olham repentinamente pela janela.

Sakura: Você sentiu?  
Shaoran: Sim. Uma presença mágica.  
Sakura: LIBERTE-SE!

Sakura transforma sua chave mágica em seu báculo estrela. Ela pega as cartas Sakura em uma de suas gavetas e ergue uma delas no ar.

Sakura: ALADA!

Duas asas gigantes surgem na ponta do báculo. Sakura senta no báculo.

Sakura: Vamos verificar.  
Shaoran: Certo!

Shaoran sobe no báculo e os dois saem voando pela janela. Eles seguem voando entre as estrelas da noite até que encontram duas crianças chorando numa praça.

Sakura: A presença vêm dali.  
Shaoran: A praça está cercada por chamas! O fogo está se espalhando pelas árvores...  
Sakura: Aquelas crianças vão se machucar.

Shaoran salta do báculo e pousa sobre um poste de luz. Sakura pousa na praça e reúne as crianças. Ela separa a carta escudo, mas prefere aguardar. Shaoran pega um amuleto e o converte numa espada mágica. Ele ergue a espada em seguida.

Shaoran: Dragão da água, obedeça o meu comando!

Da espada surge um jato d'água que circunda toda a praça até apagar todo o fogo. O garoto chinês desce correndo da árvore e vai até Sakura.

Shaoran: Eles estão bem?  
Sakura: Estão sim. Apenas assustados.  
Shaoran: Vocês sabem como o fogo começou?  
Menino: Estávamos brincando escondidos na praça quando um menino passou correndo levando algumas garrafas e uma tocha com fogo. De repente tudo estava pegando fogo ao redor de nós.  
Sakura (abraçando o menino): Tudo já está bem. Não se preocupe.  
Shaoran: É melhor vocês voltarem para suas casas antes que seus pais fiquem preocupados.  
Sakura (piscando): E não comentem nada sobre o que houve aqui, ok?

As crianças acenam com a cabeça e saem correndo para suas casas.

Shaoran: A presença já sumiu. Não sei se foi embora ou se está disfarçando sua presença. Pelo visto temos alguém usando magia para criar confusão pela cidade.  
Sakura: É verdade. Eu soube que causaram problemas mais cedo no centro da cidade.  
Shaoran: Teremos que cuidar disso antes que as coisas fujam de controle.

Sakura nota que a espada de Shaoran estava diferente. Ela estava maior, seu cabo agora era dourado com um dragão vermelho desenhado e havia vários símbolos chineses entalhados em sua lâmina.

Sakura: Você não usa mais seus ofugas para ativar sua magia?  
Shaoran: Hã? Não. Minha magia mudou um pouco com o treinamento pelo qual passei...

Sakura nota alguns símbolos chineses tatuados no dorso das mãos do garoto chinês.

Sakura: O que são esses símbolos?  
Shaoran (parecendo incomodado com as perguntas): Acho melhor voltarmos antes que sintam nossa falta.  
Sakura: Tem razão! Meu pai está em casa e isso pode acabar dando uma grande confusão.

Sakura e Shaoran sobem no báculo e voam de volta para casa. Assim que os dois entram no quarto, Tomoyo e Meiling abrem a porta.

Meiling: Voltamos. Espero que tenham aproveitado o momento juntos.  
Tomoyo: Hã? Por que você está com seu báculo, Sakura?  
Sakura: Sabe o que é... nós sentimos uma presença mágica e fomos verificar.

Kero sai voando de dentro dos longos cabelos de Tomoyo.

Kero: Uma presença mágica? E o que era?  
Shaoran: Nós encontramos duas crianças em perigo numa praça em chamas.  
Sakura: Salvamos as crianças, mas não conseguimos ver quem iniciou o fogo.  
Kero: Nós teremos que investigar isso... não é uma carta, talvez seja...  
Meiling: Deixa isso para depois! Agora nós vamos assistir um bom filme e comer torta.  
Kero (voando para a bandeja com torta): Oba! Torta!  
Shaoran: A capacidade de concentração dele é horrivel...  
Sakura: É...

Shaoran fica pensativo. Sakura fica com a impressão de que ele passaria o resto da noite pensando num jeito de lidar com o encrenqueiro. Sakura então pega uma fita de vídeo e todos se sentam para assistir a um filme.

DIA SEGUINTE

Touya estava deitado no sofá lendo um livro escolar. Sakura desce as escadas correndo.

Sakura: Vou sair.  
Touya: Aonde você vai?  
Sakura: Vou no shopping com uns amigos.  
Touya (olhando mau-humorado para a irmã): Sei... já terminou suas tarefas?  
Sakura: Sim. Já vou indo.  
Touya: Tome cuidado, monstrenga. E fique longe daquele moleque.  
Sakura: Ele não é moleque!

Sakura sai correndo de casa. Para variar estava atrasada. Havia marcado para encontrar com os amigos na ponte perto do parque do pinguim. Após alguns minutos de corrida, ela encontra Meiling e Tomoyo a esperando.

Meiling: É por isso que você é tão boa em atletismo. Você está sempre correndo por aí atrasada.  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça, sem graça): Desculpa.  
Tomoyo: Não tem problema.  
Sakura: Onde está o Shaoran?  
Tomoyo: Ele também está atrasado. Disse que ia visitar um amigo antes de vir para cá.  
Meiling: Provavelmente foi ver o Yamazaki.  
Shaoran: Olá.

As meninas notam que Shaoran havia chegado. Sakura fica olhando para ele, desconfiada. Sentia que havia algo diferente no garoto chinês.

Tomoyo: Algum problema, Sakura?  
Sakura: Não é nada. Deve ser impressão minha.  
Meiling: Vamos logo.

Sakura estende a mão para Shaoran. Antes que o menino a pegue, é atingido por uma rajada de vento que o joga para fora da ponte, caindo na água.

Sakura: Shaoran!

As meninas olham para o outro lado da ponte e notam que a pessoa que havia atacado era Shaoran.

Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Hã? Têm dois Shaoran?  
Meiling: Mas eu só tenho um primo.  
Tomoyo: Que coisa estranha.  
Shaoran II: Fiquem longe dele! É o encrenqueiro que vêm causando problemas.

O outro Shaoran volta para a ponte, já sacando sua espada mágica.

Shaoran I: Não acreditem nele. Eu sou o verdadeiro.  
Shaoran II: Você não vai enganá-las!  
Sakura: Ai, ai, que confusão!  
Shaoran I (furioso): Fique atrás de mim, Sakura.  
Shaoran II (furioso): Fique longe dela!

Shaoran II ergue sua espada e uma rajada de vento empurra novamente o outro Shaoran. Os dois garotos chineses correm pela ponte e começam a duelar com suas espadas. Eles mostram muita agilidade nos movimentos, que são idênticos.

Meiling: Nós temos que ajudar!  
Tomoyo: Mas como vamos saber qual é o verdadeiro? Eles são idênticos e se movem tão rápido que eu não sei mais qual é qual...  
Sakura: Se eu atacar, posso acabar atingido o verdadeiro Shaoran. O que eu faço?  
Shaoran I: Dragão de fogo, obedeça o meu comando!

Uma rajada de fogo é disparada e passa de raspão em Shaoran II.

Shaoran II: Dragão do trovão, obedeça o meu comando!

Dezenas de raios caem dos seus, mas Shaoran I vai se esquivando deles.

Tomoyo: Essa confusão vai atrair curiosos...  
Meiling: Você vai precisar derrotar os dois sem machucá-los, Sakura!  
Sakura (insegura): E-eu não posso. Não posso atacar o Shaoran. Não ele...

Os dois Shaoran se atingem mutuamente com as espadas e se afastam. Shaoran I fica com uma ferida no braço e Shaoran II fica com uma ferida no peito.

Shaoran II: Arghh! Sakura! Concentre-se em seu coração e você vai descobrir o verdadeiro!

Os dois garotos chineses se atacam com uma magia de água.

Sakura fecha os olhos por um momento. Ela ignora todos os sons a sua volta e se concentra como nunca se concentrou antes. Ela tinha que descobrir e não podia cometer erros.

_"Por favor, magia da estrela... eu preciso salvar o meu Shaoran.. preciso proteger a pessoa que eu mais amo..."_

Então, de repente, Sakura ouve o som das batidas aceleradas de seu coração e sente uma dor estranha no peito.

Sakura: Eu já sei!

Sakura pega a chave mágica no cordão em seu pescoço.

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...

Um reluzente círculo mágico se forma aos pés de Sakura.

Sakura: ... mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...

Sakura estende seus braços.

Sakura: LIBERTE-SE!

A chave mágica cede lugar ao poderoso báculo de estrela. Sakura gira o báculo no ar e saca uma carta.

Sakura: BOSQUE!

Shaoran II dá uma cambalhota no chão e evita um ataque apena para ver dezenas de galhos agarrarem e imobilizarem Shaoran I. O garoto chinês fica se debatendo tentando se libertar.

Shaoran II: Dragão do trovão, obedeça o meu comando e enfraqueça meu adversário!

Um grande trovão cai do céu e eletrocuta o Shaoran aprisionado. O corpo dele vibra e emana uma fumaça negra até que acaba revelando sua verdadeira forma.

Meiling: Mas que coisa estranha...

O ser aprisionado tinha a pele cinza com uma certa transparência que permitia ver um pouco através dele. Possuia longos cabelos encaracolados e orelhas pontudas negras. Suas mãos possuiam garras e seus pés eram maiores que o normal. Ele fica rindo constantemente, como se achasse graça de algo.

Sakura e as meninas correm até o verdadeiro Shaoran para ajudá-lo.

Sakura: O que é isso?  
Shaoran: É um espírito de travessura.  
Tomoyo: Espírito de travessura?  
Shaoran: Sim. São feitos de uma magia perigosa e foram banidos desse plano de existência há muito tempo. Eles geralmente não atacam pessoas diretamente, mas gostam de fazer travessuras e causar problemas para os outros.  
Sakura: E eles podem assumir a forma de outras pessoas como se fossem a carta Espelho?  
Shaoran: Sim. É uma de suas habilidades.  
Meiling: Como você sabe tanto sobre isso?  
Shaoran: Estudei sobre eles com minha mãe... e já encontrei um deles antes.

O espirito de travessura começa a se libertar dos galhos que o prendiam.

Meiling: Ele vai fugir!  
Shaoran: Não vai não!

Shaoran saca um de seus ofugas, mas esse era diferente, sendo de cor negra.

Shaoran: Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades, mestres dos cinco elementos, concedam-me o poder necessário para banir este ser invasor... DESAPAREÇA!

O ofuga flutua no ar e emite uma luz que envolve o espirito de travessura, que se dissipa em fumaça até desaparecer por completo. Quando o processo termina, o ofuga pega fogo e vira cinzas. Shaoran cai de joelhos, exausto.

Sakura: SHAORAN!  
Meiling: Você está bem?  
Shaoran: Eu estou bem... só gastei muita magia...  
Sakura (olhando para o peito do menino): Você está ferido!  
Shaoran: Não é nada demais. Eu vou ficar bem.

Shaoran pega a mão de Sakura.

Shaoran: Obrigado por confiar em mim.  
Sakura: De nada... mas como eu fiz aquilo? Eu me senti estranha... senti o coração acelerar e uma dor estranha... me senti como se tivesse...

Sakura olha para a ferida no peito do garoto chinês.

Sakura: Me senti como se tivesse um ferimento no peito.  
Tomoyo: Que estranho. O Shaoran tem um ferimento no peito.  
Shaoran: Sakura... durante meu treinamento minha mãe descobriu algo importante... acho que já é hora de você saber...  
Sakura: O que é?  
Shaoran: Naquele dia no parque... a carta Esperança criou um elo mágico entre nós baseado em nossos sentimentos.  
Sakura (perplexa): O que?  
Shaoran: Nossos espiritos estão ligados... tudo que um sentir, o outro sentirá também.  
Meiling: Então foi por isso que você pediu a Sakura para que ela se concentrasse em seu coração...  
Tomoyo: Você sabia que ela sentiria a ligação entre vocês.

Shaoran acena positivamente com a cabeça. Os quatro jovens ouvem passos. O lugar estava um pouco destruído por causa da batalha.

Shaoran: Temos que sair daqui. Vão nos fazer perguntas se nos pegarem.  
Tomoyo: Vamos para minha casa. Meu motorista particular não está longe.

Sem forças para discutir, Shaoran apenas acompanha as meninas para o carro, que ruma para a mansão dos Daidouji. Chegando na casa, as meninas levam Shaoran para um quarto de hóspedes. O garoto senta-se numa cadeira e Meiling lhe tira a camisa.

Meiling: Nossa. Está bem feio.  
Tomoyo (parecendo preocupada): Não era melhor irmos para um hospital?  
Shaoran: Não saberemos explicar a origem do ferimento. Meiling, prepare aquelas ervas medicinais que você aprendeu com minha mãe. Elas vão ajudar a cicatrizar o ferimento mais rápido.

Shaoran tira um pacote do bolso e o entrega para a prima.

Meiling: Certo. Tomoyo, vou precisar que você ajude a reunir alguns ingredientes para fazer as ervas funcionarem.  
Tomoyo: Certo. Vou pegar um kit de primeiros socorros para limparmos a ferida.

As duas meninas saem do quarto às pressas. Sakura se senta diante de Shaoran.

Sakura: Sinto muito.  
Shaoran (confuso): Por que?  
Sakura (segurando as lágrimas e apertando com força os joelhos): Se eu tivesse percebido o espirito da travessura antes, você não teria se ferido lutando com ele. Eu acho que o Yue está certo. Está mais do que na hora de eu aprender a usar todos os poderes que tenho. Não quero ver mais ninguém se ferir porque eu não fui forte o bastante para...

Sakura nota que Shaoran havia se levantado e estava ajoelhado diante dela.

Sakura: S-shaoran?  
Shaoran: Nós treinaremos juntos e ficaremos fortes juntos. E ninguém mais irá se machucar ou correr perigo.  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
Shaoran: E sabe por que eu tenho essa certeza? Por que enquanto você estiver ao meu lado, tenho certeza que tudo dará certo.

Sakura sorri emocionada.

Sakura: Você tem razão. Agora sente-se na cadeira. Eu vou ajudar a Tomoyo e a Meiling e já volto.

Shaoran segura Sakura pela mão.

Shaoran (olhando para os lados, tentando reunir forças): Espera... eu queria... queria te perguntar uma... coisa...  
Sakura: Sim?  
Shaoran: Eu queria... eu queria... eu queria saber se podemos ser namorados!

Sakura fica olhando para o garoto chinês por um momento. Então ela se aproxima de Shaoran, os rostos ficando bem próximos. Shaoran fica mais vermelho que tomate. Sakura, então, dá um beijo demorado na bochecha de Shaoran.

Sakura (sussurrando no ouvido): Nós já somos namorados.

Sakura, também corada de vergonha, sai correndo do quarto para encontrar as amigas. Shaoran se senta na cadeira. A dor do ferimento some perto das batidas aceleradas do coração. Estava sentindo uma felicidade que parecia que iria transbordar de seu peito. E então ele percebe que aquela sensação estava multiplicada por dois.

Shaoran: Sakura...

Shaoran fica olhando para a porta por onde Sakura havia saído. E então sorri.

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo:** _"Hoeee! A Tomoyo arranjou um encontro entre mim e Shaoran. Vai ser nosso primeiro encontro como namorados. Mas tudo está para dar errado quando um misterioso ladrão roubas as cartas Sakura. Ah. Espero que vocês estejam comigo no próximo capitulo de __Card Master Sakura__ para dizermos juntos... LIBERTE-SE!"_

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

O casal mais amado dos fãs está unido de novo. E Sakura precisará de todo o apoio possivel para o que está por vir. Em breve tem mais ^^


	6. Capítulo 5

As estrelas tomavam conta do céu naquela madrugada. Uma brisa suave ditava um clima gostoso para a cidade de Tomoeda. O parque do pinguim estava deserto pois já era tarde. Ou pelo menos deveria estar. Havia um homem de longos cabelos brancos sentado num balanço. Seus olhos eram azuis e frios e sua pele tão branca que parecia estar brilhando. Era **Yue**, o guardião cujos poderes são baseados na lua.

Yue: Por que demorou tanto, Kerberos?

Uma espécie de tigre de pêlo dourado e com asas estava pousando no parque. Era**Kerberos**, o guardião cujos poderes são baseados no sol. Sua mestra havia o apelidado anos antes de Kero.

Kero: Você continua tão amistoso quanto me lembrava... por que me chamou aqui a essa hora? E por que a Sakura não podia saber?

Yue olha confuso para seu companheiro guardião.

Yue: Eu não te chamei aqui... você me chamou. Você me deixou um recado...  
Shaoran: Eu chamei os dois.

Yue e Kero se assustam ao ver que um garoto chinês da idade de sua mestra havia saído do meio da escuridão das árvores que circundam o parque. Era **Shaoran Li**. Ele estava usando seu tradicional traje chinês para batalhas.

Kero: Moleque! Você quase nos matou de susto!  
Yue: Descendente de Clow...

Yue se levanta e fixa seu olhar frio em Shaoran.

Yue: Você disfarçou muito bem sua presença. Nos pegou de surpresa.  
Shaoran: Eu aprendi alguns truques novos enquanto estive fora, Yue.  
Kero: Por que me chamou aqui? Eu podia estar dormindo na minha gavetinha...  
Shaoran: Sakura contou a vocês sobre o que aconteceu ontem?  
Kero: Ela me disse que foram atacados por um ser mágico que se disfarçava de você para causar confusão pela cidade.  
Shaoran: Era um espírito de travessura.

Kero e Yue olham assustados para o garoto chinês.

Kero: Você está louco!  
Yue: Não pode ser possivel. Espiritos de travessura se alimentam de magia do caos... e todos os seres e objetos ligados a magia do caos foram banidos deste mundo pelos Anciões...

Shaoran então revela seu Rashinban para os dois guardiões.

Kero: O seu tabuleiro para achar cartas Clow? Por que ainda está com isso?  
Shaoran: Minha mãe modificou meu tabuleiro para mostrar os níveis de magia que afetam nosso plano.

De dentro do tabuleiro surge um feixe de luz que dá forma a um globo. O globo é dividido em vários tons de cores, mas Shaoran aponta para uma parte especifica que as vezes pisca, cedendo lugar a uma mancha negra.

Shaoran: Segundo minha mãe, o tabuleiro está captando grande concentração de magia do caos em nosso plano... e está vindo do Japão.  
Kero: Não pode ser! Sua familia herdou os diários de Clow e você com certeza os estudou. Você sabe que a magia do caos foi selada em outro plano de existência com o sacrificio.  
Yue: O tabuleiro não parece estar mentindo, Kerberos. E a Sakura enfrentou um espirito de travessura...  
Shaoran: Eu também enfrentei um em Hong Kong. Ele quase feriu uma de minhas irmãs.  
Kero: Vocês têm idéia do que estão sugerindo? Se o lacre tivesse rompido, estaríamos perdidos agora.  
Shaoran: Eu não disse que o lacre foi rompido. Alguém parece estar tentando rompê-lo e isso está permitindo que seres banidos pelos Anciões passem para nosso lado.  
Yue: Se o lacre for rompido, o equilibrio será abalado e este mundo entrará em colapso.

Shaoran e os guardiões ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Yue: Da última vez que o lacre foi rompido, nós tinhamos Clow Reed e seus aliados para nos salvar. Se acontecer novamente...  
Shaoran: Nós temos a Sakura. E eu também irei ajudar no que for possivel. E espero que vocês também.

Kero e Yue se entreolham.

Kero: Sim. Ajudaremos no que for possivel. É nossa obrigação.  
Yue: Eu tentarei descobrir onde o lacre se encontra agora e quem está tentando rompê-lo. Talvez possamos pará-lo enquanto o estrago não foi grande.  
Shaoran: Eu e Kerberos então iniciaremos os treinamentos com a Sakura.  
Kero: E também teremos que explicar a ela o que está acontecendo...

Então os três se cumprimentam e desaparecem na escuridão da noite.

**CAPÍTULO 5 - O LADRÃO DAS CARTAS**

Sakura estava caindo da torre de Tóquio. O báculo em sua mão estava se partindo em pedaços. A menina sentia dor por todo o seu corpo, uma dor inexplicável já que não estava ferida gravemente. Enquanto caía, Sakura podia ver suas cartas mágicas serem consumidas por chamas e virarem pó. Não tinha mais forças. Estava perdida. Do topo da torre vinha uma risada doentia e assustadora. Então, de repente, ela sente dois braços a envolverem.

Sakura desperta com o barulho do despertador. Como da última vez, ela estava suada e seu coração batia acelerado. Ela olha para a mesinha de seu quarto e nota que Kero ainda estava dormindo em sua gaveta. Sakura estava ficando mais preocupada com seus sonhos. Eram muito assustadores e ela tinha medo até de pensar neles. Algumas vezes ela agradecia por não conseguir se lembrar de todos detalhes ao acordar. Mas se os sonhos fossem premonições, algo terrível iria acontecer e ela não sabia se poderia evitar. Sakura se senta em sua cama, esfrega os olhos e olha para o despertador, notando que ela já estava tocando há algum tempo...

Na cozinha da casa dos Kinomoto, Fujitaka terminava de preparar algumas omeletes para o café da manhã enquanto Touya estava sentado a mesa lendo as manchetes do jornal. De repente os dois ouvem o som de algo pesado caindo no andar de cima.

Touya (rindo): Parece que a dorminhoca finalmente acordou.

Mais barulhos são ouvidos no andar de cima. Livros caindo, armários sendo abertos, tombos, até que alguém desce as escadas em disparada.

Sakura (entrando na cozinha): Ai, ai, ai. Estou atrasada de novo! Ohayo, papai. Ohayo, onii-chan.  
Fujitaka: Ohayo gozaimasu. O café já está servido, minha filha.  
Touya: Ainda não inventaram um despertador que funcione para monstrengas, não é?  
Sakura (agitando os braços acima da cabeça): Eu não sou monstrenga!

A campainha da porta toca interrompe a briga dos irmãos.

Sakura: Hã? Quem será tão cedo?

Sakura vai até a porta e se surpreende com a visita.

Sakura: Shaoran?  
Shaoran: O-ohayo, Sakura.  
Sakura: O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?  
Shaoran (corando): Eu... é que... eu estava pensado que...

Sakura nota que Shaoran estava segurando uma bicicleta verde.

Sakura: Essa bicicleta é sua?

Shaoran acena que sim com a cabeça efusivamente.

Sakura: E você veio me buscar para ir para a escola?

Shaoran acena positivamente com a cabeça mais uma vez.

Sakura: Ai, que gentil. Muito obrigada.

Sakura beija Shaoran no rosto. O menino fica ainda mais vermelho.

Sakura: Me espera só um minutinho, tá?

Sakura fecha a porta e volta a cozinha. Ela come sua omelete em alta velocidade, batendo no peito para engolir mais depressa. Depois ela bebe dois copos de suco de morango e sobe a seu quarto para pegar sua mochila. Ao descer as escadas, ela passa pela cozinha de novo.

Sakura: Já vou indo.  
Touya: Você não disse quem era na porta...  
Sakura: É o Shaoran. Ele veio me buscar para irmos juntos para a escola.  
Touya: Como é que é?  
Fujitaka (sorrindo): Muito gentil da parte dele. Tomem cuidado na rua vocês dois.  
Touya: Ei... espera aí...

Sakura sai de casa correndo para não ter que ouvir os protestos do irmão mais velho. A menina se senta no banco do carona da bicicleta verde e Shaoran começa a pedalar. Quando ganham velocidade, Sakura enrola seus braços no corpo de Shaoran, abraçando-o. O garoto chinês fica muito vermelho novamente e se esforça ao máximo para não perder o controle da bicicleta. Sakura fica rindo animada, conforme a bicicleta passa em velocidade por uma rua com muitas árvores. O vento carregava folhas pelo ar e era possivel ouvir pássaros cantando.

Sakura: É bem divertido andar de bicicleta, não é?  
Shaoran: Sim. É relaxante.  
Sakura: Eu sempre quis ir para a escola de bicicleta, mas o onii-chan não me deixa usar a dele e nem gosta de me carregar.  
Shaoran: Bom... se você gosta tanto, amanhã eu deixo você pedalar...  
Sakura: Amanhã?

Sakura pensa por alguns instantes.

Sakura: Você vai vir me buscar todos os dias?  
Shaoran: S-sim. A Meiling disse que isso é obrigação do namorado. Vou buscá-la sempre que possivel... s-se v-você não se i-incomodar...  
Sakura: Me incomodar? Eu adorei!

Sakura sorri e abraça Shaoran com mais força. O garoto chinês sente os braços tremerem mas mantém o controle da bicicleta. Sakura afrouxa um pouco a abraço.

Sakura: Ah. Desculpa. Eu abracei muito forte?  
Shaoran: Não. Está tudo bem. Eu... eu gostei do abraço.  
Sakura (corando): Que bom.

Os dois chegam ao pátio da escola e Shaoran guarda sua bicicleta no bicicletário. Ele e Sakura se deparam com **Meiling Li** num dos corredores da escola.

Meiling: Ohayo! Como vão os dois pombinhos?  
Shaoran: Meiling...  
Sakura: Ohayo, Meiling. Estamos indo bem. Ainda cheguei a tempo na escola. Tudo graças ao Shaoran.

Os três amigos vão caminhando rumo a sala de aula. Shaoran e Sakura vão na frente, as mãos bem próximas, mas tímidas demais para se entrelaçarem. Meiling vêm logo atrás, balançando a cabeça em reprovação. Shaoran abre a porta de correr da sala de aula e deixa sua prima e Sakura entrarem na frente. **Tomoyo Daidouji**, **Rika Sasaki**, **Chiharu Mihara** e **Naoko Yanagisawa** estavam agrupadas próximo a janela conversando.

Meiling: Ohayo, meninas! É tão bom voltar a esta sala de aula!  
Rika: Ohayo, Sakura. Ohayo, Li. Ohayo, Meiling.  
Naoko: É bom ter vocês de volta a turma.  
Chiharu: Já estão bem instalados?  
Shaoran: Já temos uma casa. O mordomo da minha família já recebeu nossas coisas e está terminando de arrumar tudo.  
Meiling: Assim que estiver tudo no lugar, eu vou dar uma festa de inauguração e vocês estão todas convidadas.

O professor Terada entra na sala de aula e acaba interrompendo a conversa.

Professor Terada: Muito bem, crianças. Todos aos seus lugares.

Todos os alunos começam a se mexer e assumir seus lugares. Sakura e Tomoyo sentam-se uma do lado da outra. Shaoran senta-se na cadeira logo atrás de Sakura. Meiling fica parada de pé ao lado de Shaoran.

Professor Terada: Antes de começar a aula, eu gostaria de anunciar com alegria que dois ex-alunos voltaram para nossa classe. Para os que ainda não os conhecem, eles se chamam Meiling Li e Shaoran Li. São dois jovens chineses. Sejam bem-vindos de volta.

Shaoran se levanta e acompanha Meiling numa reverência educada.

Professor Terada: Agora para começar, vamos corrigir os exercícios...

Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo notam que Meiling continuava em pé ao lado do primo.

Shaoran (sussurrando): Meiling? O que diabos você está fazendo?  
Sakura: Tem algo errado?  
Meiling: Tem alguém no meu lugar.

Meiling aponta para a cadeira atrás de Tomoyo. **Kazuko Nishimura** estava ali, ajeitando a presilha com urso em seus cabelos e abrindo seu caderno. Após alguns segundos ela nota que estava sendo observada.

Kazuko: O que foi?  
Meiling: Você está no meu lugar.  
Kazuko: Não estou não. Esse lugar é meu desde que fui transferida para essa turma.

Meiling fica irritada e quase voa no pescoço de Kazuko, mas Shaoran a segura.

Professor Terada: Algum problema, meninos?  
Shaoran: Não, senhor. A Meiling estava apenas procurando um lugar para se sentar.  
Professor Terada: Têm um lugar ao lado de Yamazaki.

Shaoran empurra a prima até a cadeira ao lado de Yamazaki. Kazuko olha para Sakura e Tomoyo, confusa.

Kazuko: Fiz alguma coisa errada?  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça, sem graça): Não liga não. A Meiling sempre foi meio possessiva e esse era o lugar dela antes dela se mudar...

Shaoran põe a mão no ombro de Kazuko.

Shaoran: Me desculpe por aquilo. Vou conversar com minha prima e não vai mais acontecer.  
Kazuko (corando ao encarar os olhos âmbar de Shaoran): T-tudo bem. N-não foi nada.

Shaoran senta-se em seu lugar. Tomoyo fica olhando dele para Kazuko com um ar preocupado.

Sakura: Algum problema, Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: Ainda não... mas talvez no futuro...  
Sakura: Hoe?

No intervalo da aula, as meninas se reúnem para lanchar embaixo de um grupo de árvores. Rika estende um lençol sobre o gramado e Chiharu coloca uma cesta com biscoitos sobre ele.

Chiharu: Sirvam-se. Eu mesma os fiz. Espero que gostem.

As meninas começam a comer, animadas. Tomoyo se aproxima do grupo. Ela havia ido ao banheiro antes de se juntar as amigas.

_"Estranho. A Tomoyo sempre teve uma pele bem clara, mas ela parece pálida. Será que ela está ficando doente?"_

Tomoyo se senta ao lado de Sakura.

Sakura: Você está bem, Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: Estou sim. Por que?  
Sakura: Você está estranha... parece doente...  
Tomoyo (sorrindo meigamente): Eu só estou um pouco cansada. Acho que os ensaios do coral estão exigindo muito de mim.

Sakura fica olhando preocupada para Tomoyo. Kazuko nota e resolve intervir.

Kazuko: Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu vou ficar de olho para que ela pegue leve nos ensaios.  
Sakura: Obrigada, Kazuko.

Kazuko pisca para Tomoyo, que acena em agradecimento. As meninas notam que Chiharu estava admirando Yamazaki, que estava conversando com Shaoran perto da fonte da escola.

Naoko: Está animada para o encontro, Chiharu?  
Chiharu (corando): Sim...  
Meiling: Hã? Encontro?  
Rika: É. A Chiharu e o Yamazaki vão comemorar o primeiro ano de namoro.  
Meiling: Primeiro ano? Eles andam sempre juntos. Achei que já estavam namorando há anos...  
Naoko: Eles começaram a namorar oficialmente há um ano.  
Sakura: E o que pretendem fazer?  
Chiharu: Eu ainda não sei... o Yamazaki vai me fazer uma surpresa.  
Kazuko: E como é ter um namorado?  
Chiharu: Não é tão diferente quanto pode parecer. Nós fazemos coisas normais juntos, ainda rimos e brincamos como sempre fizemos.  
Meiling: Mas não fazem só isso, não é?  
Chiharu: Não. Nós cuidamos um do outro. Protegemos um ao outro. Tomamos mais cuidado com o que dizemos para evitar mágoas. Fazemos coisas românticas. E quando saímos juntos, só nós dois... andamos de mãos dadas.  
Sakura: De mãos dadas?  
Chiharu: Sim. Para mostrar que estamos unidos, não importa o que aconteça.

_"Andar de mãos dadas?"_

Sakura olha pensativa para suas mãos. Depois olha para Shaoran, que parecia estar ouvindo (e acreditando) em outra das mentiras de Yamazaki. Tomoyo nota que a conversa mexera com Sakura. Ela e Meiling se entreolham e sorriem.

Chiharu: É um gesto de ternura, sabe? Mas têm sempre o momento certo... e nem sempre é fácil acertá-lo.  
Rika (sorrindo): O amor é uma coisa tão linda.  
Meiling: Mas não tem só isso... também tem o beijo, não é?

Chiharu é pega de surpresa com o comentário. Ela fica corada e sem palavras. O sinal da escola soa, anunciando que era hora de voltar às salas de aulas. Chiharu se levanta.

Chiharu (sorrindo): Sim, tem. Mas isso é assunto para outra hora.

As meninas arrumam suas coisas e começam a caminhar rumo a entrada das salas. Yamazaki se aproxima e pega na mão de Chiharu. Sakura acaba ficando um pouco para trás. Ela fica admirando os amigos de mãos dadas.

Shaoran: Sakura?  
Sakura: Hoeee!

Sakura pula de susto.

Shaoran (coçando a cabeça, sem graça): D-Desculpa. Não queria te assustar.  
Sakura: Não foi sua culpa. O que foi?  
Shaoran: Eu queria saber se você está com tempo livre mais tarde.  
Sakura (corando): Por que?  
Shaoran: Pode se encontrar comigo na reserva Saijou? É importante.  
Sakura: C-claro.  
Meiling: Andem logo, seus molengas. O professor já vai entrar na sala!

Os alunos passam a ter aula de matemática. O professor Terada resolve colocar alguns exercicios no quadro e ir chamando os alunos aleatoriamente para ver como está o nivel de conhecimento deles.

Professor Terada: Naoko e Yamazaki.

Os dois alunos vão até o quadro negro. Havia ali dois exercicios de algebra, separados po uma linha vertical. Nenhum dos dois apresenta qualquer dificuldade para resolver as questões. O professor apaga o quadro e escreve novas questões.

Professor Terada: Tomoyo e Kazuko.

As duas meninas vão até o quadro negro. Tomoyo resolve bem seu problema, mas Kazuko acaba errando seu exercicio.

Professor Terada: Sinto muito, Kazuko. A resposta está incorreta. Recomendo que você estude mais sobre essa matéria.

**Mika Inoue** e **Kaya Miori** ficam rindo baixinho do fracasso da colega. De cabeça baixa, Kazuko volta para seu lugar. Tomoyo pega na mão dela.

Tomoyo: Não fique triste. Se estiver tendo dificuldades, eu posso tentar te ajudar com algumas aulas particulares.  
Kazuko: Obrigada. Acho que estou precisando mesmo.  
Professor Terada: Chiharu e Shaoran.

Chiharu e o garoto chinês vão até o quadro negro resolver seus exercicios. Sakura fica admirando o namorado tanto que chama a atenção de **Yuriko Yanagisawa**.

Yuriko (sussurrando): Nem pensar que ela vai namorar um dos garotos mais bonitos da turma...

Shaoran e Chiharu tem dificuldades, mas conseguem resolver seus exercicios. Quando Shaoran passa perto de Yuriko, ela entrega uma flor de origame feita com uma folha de caderno para o garoto chinês.

Yuriko (sorrindo): Um presente de boas-vindas.  
Shaoran (confuso): Obrigado.

Tomoyo olha para o lado e nota que Sakura olhava de cara feia para Yuriko. Shaoran senta-se em seu lugar e Sakura olha com raiva para ele também.

Shaoran (assustado com o olhar): O que foi?  
Sakura (virando o rosto): Nada.

Shaoran coça a cabeça, confuso. Tomoyo põe a mão na boca e dá uma risadinha abafada.

Professor Terada: Sakura e Yuriko.

Sakura vai até o quadro negro e se depara com um problema de geometria. Yuriko se levanta de sua cadeira e vai desfilando até o quadro negro. Mika e Kaya tiram pompons da mochila e começam a torcer pela amiga.

Mika: Vai, Yuriko!  
Kaya: Você é a melhor.

Shaoran olha confuso para Tomoyo.

Shaoran (gota caindo): Ela tem torcida organizada?  
Tomoyo (rindo): A Yuriko têm algumas excentricidades... você logo se acostuma.  
Professor Terada: Isso é uma sala de aula, meninas. Comportem-se.  
Mika: Desculpe, professor.

Yuriko resolve seu exercicio com extrema facilidade. Ela olha para o lado e percebe que Sakura estava tendo dificuldades para terminar seu exercicio.

Yuriko: Você é muito lerda, menina.  
Sakura: Hoe?

Yuriko toma a frente de Sakura e resolve o segundo exercicio também.

Sakura (gota caindo): Mas esse era o meu exercicio...  
Professor Terada: Parabéns, Yuriko. Você foi muito bem. Os dois exercicios estão corretos. Mas da próxima vez, tente não se empolgar tanto e deixe seus colegas tentarem também.

Yuriko pula de alegria com o elogio do professor. Depois ela sorri maldosamente para Sakura.

Yuriko (sussurrando): Quem é a melhor agora, hein?

O outros alunos vão ganhando suas oportunidades até que o sinal da escola alarma o fim das aulas do dia. Shaoran e Meiling são os primeiros a se dirigir a saida. Mas antes de ir, o garoto chinês coloca a mão no ombro de Sakura.

Shaoran: Eu e Meiling vamos resolver algumas coisas com o Wei. Me encontre daqui umas duas horas na entrada da reserva Saijou, certo?  
Sakura: C-certo.

Shaoran e sua prima então partem. Tomoyo sorri para Sakura.

Tomoyo: Então vocês já marcaram seu primeiro encontro como namorados? Que bom!  
Sakura (corando): Eu não sei se é um encontro... ele não me disse o que vamos fazer...  
Rika: Está tudo bem, Sakura? Você está vermelha...  
Sakura: Eu? Hã... tenho que ir! Tchauzinho.

Sakura sai em disparada da sala de aula.

Rika (gota caindo): Nossa. Ela estava realmente com pressa...

Sakura chega a casa dos Kinomoto e sobe direto para seu quarto. Ela abre seu guarda-roupa e começa a jogar vestidos em cima da cama.

Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. E agora? Que roupa eu uso? Se for uma saída casual, eu posso usar qualquer coisa... mas se for um encontro, eu tenho que ficar muito bonita...

Sakura fica tão distraída que nem nota que Kero não estava no quarto. Após algum tempo, ela acaba escolhendo um vestido verde com desenhos de flores que ganhara de seu bisavô há alguns meses.

Duas horas depois, Sakura chega a entrada da reserva Saijou. Shaoran estava sentado sobre uma cerca, aguardando-a.

Sakura: Cheguei.  
Shaoran: Que bom. Vamos lá. É só me seguir.

Shaoran entra na reserva e vai caminhando por uma estradinha de terra. Sakura o segue.

Sakura: Mas para onde estamos indo?  
Shaoran: Calma. Você já vai entender.

Os dois seguem caminhando lado a lado. Após alguns minutos, saem da estrada e começam a andar por entre árvores muito altas. Depois acabam cortando uma outra estrada com flores muito belas e cheirosas nas margens.

_"Será que ele está me levando para um lugar muito bonito? Pode ser que ele tenha preparado um piquenique especialmente para mim...ai, ai, ai. Vai ser tão romântico..."_

Sakura nota que a mão de Shaoran estava bem próxima a sua. Ela imediatamente se lembra das palavras de Chiharu: "É um gesto de ternura, sabe? Mas têm sempre o momento certo... e nem sempre é fácil acertá-lo...".

_"Será que eu eu devo...?"_

Sakura ameaça segurar a mão de Shaoran, mas desiste no meio do caminho. Fica olhando para sua própria mão. Não se decidia se devia ou não tentar. Os dois vão caminhando cada vez mais a fundo na reserva. Estavam agora no meio de uma vegetação tão densa que mal dava para ver a luz do dia. Sakura estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem notava o caminho pelo qual estava passando.

_"Eu nunca vou saber como é se não tentar..."_

Sakura respira fundo e vai com toda a força pegar a mão de Shaoran. Contudo o garoto chinês levanta a mão para apontar para uma clareira em meio a vegetação.

Shaoran: Chegamos. Eles estão ali.

Sakura acaba caindo no chão quando erra o alvo.

Shaoran: Sakura? Está tudo bem?  
Sakura (passando a mão na cabeça): Não... não foi nada. Eu perdi o equilibrio...

Shaoran ajuda Sakura a se levantar. Ela nota que Yue e Kerberos estavam sentados num tronco naquela clareira.

Sakura: HOEEEEEEEE! Eles vão participar do piquenique também?  
Shaoran: Como é?  
Sakura (agitando as mãos): Nada não. Pensei alto. Desculpa.

_"Então não era um encontro..."_

Sakura (suspirando de tristeza): O que estamos fazendo aqui?  
Shaoran: Nós vamos iniciar nosso treinamento.  
Yue: Escolhemos um lugar onde dificilmente pessoas vão passar.  
Shaoran: Mas mesmo assim vou tomar uma precaução adicional.

Shaoran saca de seu bolso cinco ofugas de cor verde. Ele os lança no ar e cada um deles se prende a uma árvore num raio de 5KM.

Shaoran: Pronto. Agora qualquer pessoa que tentar passar por aqui ou olhar nessa direção vai sentir uma vontade incontrolável de ir para outro lugar.  
Sakura: Nossa. Isso é magia poderosa, não é? Eriol fazia algo parecido quando provocava seus incidentes para que eu transformasse as cartas. Você realmente ficou muito mais poderoso...

Shaoran cora com o elogio.

Kero: Sakura... você precisa saber que estamos metidos em problemas novamente.  
Sakura: Como assim?  
Yue: As coisas que têm acontecido... o incidente com a cachorrinha, os problemas provocados pelo espirito de travessura... eles são obra de alguém poderoso e perigoso.  
Sakura: Hã? Eu achei que eles podiam ter sido obra do garoto que havia me desafiado...

Shaoran olha surpreso para Sakura.

Shaoran: Você foi desafiada para um duelo de magia?  
Sakura: Sim. Por um garoto do seu país. Mas eu me sai bem e venci.  
Yue: O desafiante pode estar envolvido. Não temos como saber.  
Kero: O mesmo vale para a garota que se oculta atrás do feitiço de memória intuitiva...  
Shaoran: Que garota?  
Sakura: A Kazuko. Eu quebrei o efeito do feitiço sobre mim com a carta ilusão e descobri que ela não fazia parte da classe da escola.  
Kero: Não temos idéia da origem dessa garota e porque sua presença estava oculta.  
Shaoran: Quando eu a vi ela me pareceu familiar...  
Sakura: O Yue me explicou que é o efeito do feitiço. Basta pôr os olhos sobre a pessoa para que lembranças apareçam em sua mente.  
Shaoran: Mas eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança dela. Apenas a sensação de que já havia a encontrado antes.  
Yue: Talvez o feitiço já não esteja tão forte. De qualquer maneira, você precisa entender tudo o que está acontecendo Sakura.

Sakura se senta num tronco para ouvir a explicação de Yue.

Yue: Nosso mundo depende do equilibrio de duas magias primordiais para se manter coeso: a **magia do caos** e a **magia da ordem**. Nossas magias são baseadas na magia da ordem.  
Sakura: E a pessoa que está causando problemas usa essa magia do caos?  
Kero: Sim. A magia do caos é muito instável, destrutiva e carregada de sentimentos negativos. Ela não poderia ser eliminada para que o equilibrio fosse mantido. Então, há muito tempo atrás, cinco magos conhecidos como os Anciões selaram a magia do caos e todos os seres e objetos ligados a ela numa dimensão paralela a nossa.  
Sakura: Uma dimensão paralela?  
Yue: Uma cópia do nosso mundo, com o mesmo tempo, mas inabitada. As duas dimensões são ligadas por uma porta mágica, protegida com um selo mágico muito poderoso.  
Kero: Os Anciões fizeram com que a magia do caos continuasse a afetar nossa dimensão, mas apenas na quantidade necessária para manter o equilibrio.  
Shaoran: Minha mãe descobriu que nosso mundo está apresentando altas concentrações de magia do caos... e começaram a surgir relatos de desastres e ataques de seres estranhos pelo mundo.  
Sakura: Como o espirito de travessura?  
Yue: Sim. Isso significa que alguém está tentando romper o lacre da magia do caos.  
Sakura: Mas por que alguém faria isso?  
Kero: Ganância. Muitos magos já tentaram controlar a magia do caos e pagaram com suas vidas e as vidas de inocentes pelo erro.  
Yue: Eu estou procurando a porta para ver se consigo restaurá-la.  
Sakura: Procurando? Ela está muito escondida?  
Yue: Ela está muito bem escondida. A porta mágica surge em um lugar diferente a cada dia e é impossivel prever onde ela vai surgir a seguir.  
Kero: E para dificultar ainda mais, só é possivel vê-la durante uma hora por dia.  
Shaoran: Não sabemos quem é o responsável por isso. Então temos que nos fortalecer e estarmos preparados para tudo.  
Sakura: Por isso precisamos treinar magia, certo?  
Yue: Exatamente. Você e o descendente de Clow são os feiticeiros mais poderosos do planeta no momento, mas ainda estão despreparados. Se o pior acontecer e o lacre for quebrado, precisaremos de vocês para conter a magia do caos.

Sakura se levanta ostentando um olhar confiante.

Sakura: Podem contar comigo.  
Kero: Muito bem. Então vamos começar.

Kero entrega uma pequena bolsa para Sakura. Ela abre a bolsa e nota que as cartas Sakura estavam lá dentro. Yue se aproxima e toma a bolsa de Sakura.

Sakura (confusa): Como vou treinar sem as cartas?  
Yue: Elas são fruto de sua magia, assim como seu báculo de estrela. Você tem que aprender a comandá-las a distância.  
Sakura: A distância?  
Yue: Se algum dia, por algum motivo, você não estiver com elas ao seu alcance e se meter em problemas, estará perdida.  
Kero: Você tem que aprender a convocá-las.

Yue: Agora, afaste-se alguns passos, concentre-se e chame as cartas até você.

Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. Isso parece dificil.

Sakura se afasta cerca de cinco passos. Então ela estende suas mãos e fecha seus olhos para se concentrar.

_"Por favor, cartas. Venham até mim."_

Sakura abre os olhos. Nada acontecera. Ela fecha os olhos para tentar de novo.

_"Cartas, venham até mim, por favor. Por favor. Por favorzinho?"_

Sakura abre os olhos novamente. Nada acontecera. Yue balança a cabeça em reprovação.

Yue: Você não está se concentrando direito. Limpe sua mente. Deixe a magia fluir.  
Sakura: Estou tentando...  
Yue (se aproximando de Sakura): Obviamente não o bastante. Você precisa fazer mais do que isso. Você superou o mago Clow. Deveria ser mais poderosa do que ele... mas não consegue fazer algo tão básico...

Shaoran se posta na frente de Sakura.

Shaoran: Vai com calma, guardião. Você não pode falar assim com ela.  
Kero: Controle-se, Yue. Melhor passar a outro exercicio. Depois voltamos a convocação. A Sakura vai ter que andar sempre com as cartas a partir de agora.

Sakura fica olhando, triste, para Yue. As palavras dele a haviam magoado. Claramente ele ainda sentia falta do antigo mestre e não estava satisfeito com ela.

Kero: Pois bem... a Sakura já mostrou muita habilidade usando a magia em combate, mas é bom trabalharmos isso também. Moleque, duele com ela.  
Shaoran: O que? Eu não posso fazer isso. Não quero machucá-la.  
Sakura: E nem eu quero machucar o Shaoran!  
Kero (entregando as cartas mágicas a dona): Ninguém vai se machucar. É só usar seus poderes de maneira cuidadosa nesse inicio de treinamento.

Shaoran procura o olhar de Sakura, que concorda em prosseguir. Sakura pega sua chave mágica em seu cordão.

Sakura: LIBERTE-SE!

A chave mágica se transforma e cede lugar ao báculo de estrela. Shaoran pega um amuleto em seu bolso e o converte em sua espada mágica.

Shaoran: Dragão de fogo, obedeça ao meu comando!

Shaoran ergue sua espada e dela surge uma rajada de fogo com a forma de um dragão. O dragão de fogo cria um circulo de chamas para cercar Sakura. A menina pensa por alguns segundos e saca uma carta.

Sakura: SALTO!

Sakura efetua um grande salto para sair de dentro do circulo de fogo. Shaoran ergue sua espada novamente.

Shaoran: Dragão do vento, aja!

Sakura é atingida por uma rajada de vento e cai sentada numa moita. Shaoran vai até ela correndo.

Shaoran: Você está bem?  
Sakura (se levantando e limpando o vestido): Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.  
Kero: Você percebeu o que fez de errado, Sakura?  
Sakura: Acho que não saltei rápido o bastante...  
Kero: Não. Não foi isso. Você foi previsível e permitiu a Shaoran saber qual seria seu próximo movimento.  
Sakura: Previsivel?  
Yue: Sim. Você usa as cartas Salto e Alada com muita frequência.  
Kero: O moleque sabia que você não tentaria atacar e apenas esperou que você tentasse se esquivar.  
Yue: Quando você saltou, virou alvo fácil para a rajada de vento dele.

Sakura olha para seus guardiões, compreendendo a lição.

Sakura: Entendi.  
Yue: Você possui 52 cartas mágicas, Sakura, mas usa poucas delas. Seja mais criativa. Use cartas diferentes. Combine-as.  
Kero: Agora vamos tentar mais algumas vezes...

Após duas horas de treinamento, Sakura finalmente volta para casa. Seu irmão estava na cozinha preparando o jantar.

Sakura: Cheguei!  
Touya: Já estou preparando o jantar. Tome um banho e desça.  
Sakura: Tá.  
Touya: Ah. E a Tomoyo está te esperando no seu quarto.

Sakura sobe as escadas correndo. Ela abre a porta de seu quarto e encontra Tomoyo sentada numa cadeira fazendo alguns desenhos num caderno. Ao perceber a chegada da amiga, Tomoyo sorri.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Como foi a tarde com o Li?

Sakura senta-se em sua cama com um ar triste.

Sakura: Não era um encontro. O Shaoran só queria fazer uma sessão de treinamento...  
Tomoyo: Eu soube. Encontrei com a Meiling e ela me contou.

Tomoyo fica observando o olhar triste da amiga. Aquilo era de cortar o coração. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para animar Sakura. Qualquer coisa. Tomoyo pega a mão da amiga.

Tomoyo: Não fique triste. Os guardiões pressionaram Shaoran para que começassem logo os treinos. Na verdade ele tinha outros planos...  
Sakura: Outros planos?  
Tomoyo: Amanhã vocês dois vão passar a tarde juntos... e não vai ter nada a ver com o treino.  
Sakura: Não?  
Tomoyo: Vocês vão ter o primeiro encontro de vocês!  
Sakura: Sério? Mas por que ele não me falou nada?  
Tomoyo: Ele não sabia como te convidar e me pediu para fazê-lo. Vocês vão se encontrar amanhã no shopping.

Sakura sorri e dá um pulo de alegria. Kero entra voando no quarto pela janela.

Kero: Já voltei, Sakura.

Sakura pega Kero nos braços e o abraça apertado. Ela começa a pular pelo quarto, muito feliz.

Kero: Ai, Sakura. Você está me sufocando e me deixando tonto.  
Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. Eu estou tão feliz, Kero. Eu vou ter meu primeiro encontro com meu namorado.  
Kero (os olhos girando nas orbitas): É? Que bom. Fico feliz por você. Agora que tal me soltar?

Sakura solta Kero, que gira no ar e cai na cama. Tomoyo ri.

Tomoyo: Agora nós temos que escolher o seu figurino para amanhã...  
Sakura: Claro. Mas depois do jantar. Você vai jantar comigo, não é?  
Tomoyo: Claro.

As duas meninas deixam o quarto de mãos dadas. Kero se recupera da tontura e se senta na cama.

Kero: Peraí... ela disse namorado?

Após o jantar e uma demorada arrumação no guarda-roupa, Sakura leva Tomoyo até a porta.

Sakura: Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?  
Tomoyo: Tenho sim. O ponto de ônibus é aqui perto. Até amanhã.  
Sakura: Até amanhã.

Tomoyo vai se afastando da casa dos Kinomoto caminhando tranquilamente. Quando Sakura entra em casa, Tomoyo pega seu celular.

Tomoyo: Li? Sou eu, a Tomoyo. Espero que você não tenha nenhum compromisso importante para amanhã, pois tenho uma coisa muito importante para você fazer...

DIA SEGUINTE

Os raios do sol da tarde já banhavam a casa dos Kinomoto. Kero estava sentado no chão jogando videogame como de costume.

Kero: Vamos lá, vamos lá. Estou quase conseguindo...  
Sakura: Já cheguei, Kero!

Sakura entra correndo no quarto, joga sua mochila sobre a cama e começa a se despir. Ela acaba jogando a blusa sobre Kero. O guardião demora alguns segundos para se desvencilhar da roupa e, quando olha para a televisão, percebe que o jogo já havia terminado.

Kero: Não! Game over de novo não! Eu estava tão perto do recorde...

Kero nota que Sakura trocava de roupas rapidamente.

Kero: Por que tanta pressa?  
Sakura: Eu perdi a hora fazendo um trabalho na biblioteca após a aula. Tenho um compromisso e vou acabar chegando atrasada...  
Kero: E você vai arrumada desse jeito? Com a saia da escola?  
Sakura (olhando para seu próprio corpo): Hoeeee!

Sakura tenta tirar a saia rápido demais e acaba caindo de cara no chão. Ela se levanta rapidamente e recolhe algumas coisas em sua mesinha e em seu guarda-roupa.

Sakura: Vou tomar um banho rapidinho.

Sakura sai correndo para o banheiro.

Kero (coçando a cabeça): Por que tanta animação?

Minutos depois, Sakura volta para seu quarto. Estava usando um vestido branco com uma grande listra azul claro na frente e nas costas, que deixava os braços de fora e se estendia até a altura das coxas. O vestido também tinha um laço na cor azul escuro na altura do pescoço. Sakura também estava usando uma meia-calça branca e uma luva branca com detalhes em azul escuro que ia até pouco acima do seu cotovelo. Kero fica supreso com a produção.

Kero: Nossa. Você está muito bonita e cheirosa.  
Sakura (sorrindo): Obrigada.

Sakura se abaixa na frente do espelho em sua mesa para terminar de pentear os cabelos e colocar um laço azul-escuro sobre a cabeça. Kero voa até sua gaveta e pega alguns doces para comer.

Sakura: Prontinho! Estou arrumada.

Sakura olha para o relógio.

Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. Tenho que correr. Te vejo mais tarde!  
Kero: Se for comer alguma coisa, não se esqueça de trazer um pouco para mim!

Kero olha para a cama e nota que Sakura havia deixado suas cartas mágicas dentro da mochila.

Kero (murmurando): Ela é muito atrapalhada. Esqueceu as cartas mágicas. Eu disse que ela tinha que andar sempre com elas...

Sakura já havia saído correndo de casa e estava longe. Ela pega um trem que a deixa em frente ao shopping da cidade vizinha. A entrada do shopping tinha uma praça que as pessoas geralmente usavam como ponto de encontro. O lugar estava movimentado e Sakura têm dificuldade de encontrar Shaoran, até que o vê parado embaixo de uma árvore. O garoto chinês usava um terno azul claro com detalhes em branco e azul escuro. Ele gesticulava e falava sozinho, como se estivesse ensaiando algo.

Sakura (grita enquanto se aproxima): Shaoran!

O garoto chinês se assusta e logo se vira para Sakura, cumprimentando-a com uma reverência. Ele fica todo rígido e estica seus braços a frente, oferencendo um buquê de flores para Sakura.

Sakura: Para mim?  
Shaoran: Sim.

Sakura pega o buquê e cheira as flores. O cheiro era delicioso e as flores eram belissimas. Eram flores de cerejeira.

Sakura: Muito obrigada. São lindas.  
Shaoran: São lindas... como você.

Os dois ficam corados e desviam o olhar por um momento.

Sakura: Eu queria agradecer pelo convite... eu gostei muito...  
Shaoran (apontando para Sakura): Convite? Mas foi você que me convidou. A Tomoyo me deu seu recado.  
Sakura (apontando para Shaoran): Meu recado? A Tomoyo me deu seu recado.

Os dois se entreolham e notam que suas roupas combinavam.

Sakura (gota caindo): Tomoyo...  
Shaoran (gota caindo): Tomoyo...

Atrás de uma árvore não muito longe dali, Tomoyo estava filmando tudo com sua câmera. Ela põe a mão na boca e dá uma risadinha abafada.

Shaoran: Bem... o que acha de irmos ao cinema?  
Sakura: Eu adoraria.

Então Shaoran e Sakura entram no shopping. Tomoyo os segue a distância.

Na casa dos Kinomoto, Kero havia passado horas tentando novamente quebrar o recorde de sua disputa com Spinel Sun no vídeo-game. Vinha tentando sua façanha há dias, mas sempre algo o atrapalhava. Touya, alheio a presença do guardião, estava na cozinha preparando um lanche enquanto aguardava a chegada de Yukito.

Kero: Vamos lá... agora eu consigo... mas o que... ?

Repentinamente falta luz na casa e um forte barulho é ouvido vindo da cozinha. Uma estranha e familiar aura mágica se espalha pela casa. Kero desce voando cuidadosamente para verificar e encontra Touya desmaiado no chão. Ele vai até o rapaz e verifica sua pulsação.

Kero: Está apenas desmaiado...

Kero ouve o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas no quarto de Sakura. Ao voltar ao quarto, o guardião encontra o quarto todo revirado e um livro de capa rosa jogado sobre a cama. Ele servia de esconderijo para as cartas Sakura, mas elas não estavam mais lá.

– Perdeu alguma coisa?

Havia um rapaz de aproximadamente 15 anos sentado no beiral da janela. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros, corpo esguio e um tapa-olho ocultando seu olho esquerdo. Em suas mãos estavam as cartas Sakura. O semblante de Kero muda quando reconhece o ladrão.

Kero: Essa aura... você é... você é **Zhen**!  
Zhen: Faz um longo tempo, Kerberos... e você não mudou nada.  
Kero: Mas não pode ser possível...  
Zhen: O que? Eu estar vivo? Maravilhas da reencarnação. Reed não é o único que sabe como achar um atalho para uma nova vida...  
Kero: Não me interessa como você voltou... Devolva as cartas mágicas agora!

Zhen se levanta e começa a dançar de maneira desengonçada, balançando uma bolsa com as cartas no ar. Ele dá uma risada assustadora.

Zhen: Eu acho que não... quero brincar um pouco com elas primeiro.  
Kero: Isso não é brincadeira! Magia pode ser muito perigosa. Será que você não aprende?  
Zhen (sorrindo): Eu aprendo sim. Você que não aprendeu a curtir as coisas divertidas da vida.

Zhen pega uma das cartas e a cheira.

Zhen: Hmmm. Ainda dá para sentir o cheiro dos resquicios da magia do Reed... mas as cartas agora tem uma nova dona, não é?

Zhen aponta para uma foto de Sakura colocada num porta-retrato sobre a mesa.

Zhen: O nome dela é Sakura, não é mesmo? Ela tem olhos lindos... eles lembram os olhos da minha mãe, não acha?  
Kero: Zhen...  
Zhen: Você se lembra dela, não é? Da minha mãe...

Kero gera uma bola de fogo em uma de suas mãos.

Zhen (gritando): Você se lembra do que ele fez com ela?!

Zhen gera uma forte ventania que arremessa Kero contra a parede. Quando o guardião se recupera, ele vê Zhen ganhar asas negras e sair voando.

Kero: Volte aqui!

Kero assume sua verdadeira forma, a forma de um tigre, e sai voando pela janela do quarto de Sakura. Ele caça Zhen pelos céus e o ataca com uma bola de fogo. Zhen usa suas asas negras para rebater a bola de fogo, que é lançada sobre um grupo de árvores. As árvores começam a pegar fogo e assustam as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Ao olhar para cima e verem um tigre e um homem voador, as pessoas começam a correr, amedrontadas. Zhen cria chicotes feitos de plantas e ataca Kerberos. O guardião sofre alguns ferimentos, mas consegue contra-atacar com uma bola de fogo que atinge seu adversário na perna.

Kerberos: Você não causará problemas a Sakura como causou a Clow. Eu não permitirei!

Os dois seguem sua batalha aérea indiferentes as pessoas nas proximidades.

Não tão longe dali, Sakura e Shaoran estavam saindo do cinema. Haviam assistido um filme de terror por engano. Por esse motivo, Sakura sai da sala de cinema agarrada ao braço de Shaoran. Ela estava morta de medo. O garoto chinês estava cabisbaixo.

Shaoran: Me desculpa, Sakura. Eu não sabia que era um filme de terror. Estraguei tudo.  
Sakura: Hã?

Sakura larga o braço de Shaoran e fica na frente dele.

Sakura: Não se desculpe. Você fez o seu melhor. Estou feliz só de estar aqui com você.  
Shaoran: Mas o filme...  
Sakura: Já passou. Agora o que vamos fazer...?

Os dois ficam se olhando, pensando no que dizer a seguir. Não estavam acostumados a um encontro e não sabiam como agir e nem o que dizer. Eles ficam ali paraos, um de frente para o outro, indiferentes as pessoas que passavam por perto.

Yamazaki: Vocês já ouviram falar sobre os primórdios dos filmes de terror?  
Sakura: HOOEEEEE!

**Takashi Yamazaki** havia surgido atrás do casal.

Shaoran (gota caindo): Y-yamazaki?  
Yamazaki: No passado não existia cinema. A tecnologia não era avançada o bastante. Mas já existiam grandes escritores de contos de terror, principalmente na Itália. Não satisfeitos em apenas escrever livros, eles começaram a escrever peças de teatro, que futuramente se tornariam os filmes de terror que conhecemos hoje.  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça, confusa): Peças de teatro?  
Yamazaki (gesticulando enquanto fala): Sim. Eles usavam o antigo coliseu como palco. Só que havia grande rotatividade de atores, porque eles acabavam morrendo nas peças para dar veracidade aos trabalhos...  
Sakura (tapando o rosto com as mãos): Que horror!  
Yamazaki: Certa vez eles fizeram uma cena com uma atriz e uma guilhotina e...  
Chiharu: Já chega, Yamazaki!

**Chiharu Mihara** se aproxima e começa a enforcar Yamazaki para fazê-lo parar de falar.

Sakura: Chiharu? Você também está aqui?  
Shaoran: O que estão fazendo por aqui?

Chiharu larga Yamazaki, que cai no chão.

Chiharu (corando): N-nós estamos tendo nosso encontro de aniversário.  
Sakura: Ah. É verdade. Parabéns para vocês.  
Yamazaki: Obrigado. Mas e o que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?

Shaoran e Sakura se entreolham e coram.

Shaoran: V-viemos fazer um passeio.  
Yamazaki: Que legal. Então vocês poderiam se juntar a nós.  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça): Não, não. Não queremos atrapalhar o encontro de vocês.  
Chiharu: Vocês não vão atrapalhar nada. Podemos transformar isso num encontro duplo!  
Sakura (e Shaoran também): QUE?

Yamazaki começa a arrastar Shaoran e Chiharu começa a arrastar Sakura.

Shaoran: Mas nós não... não significa...  
Sakura: Nós não estavámos... você sabe...  
Chiharu: Sabemos que vocês estão num encontro. Está estampado na cara de vocês. Vocês até ficaram corados!  
Yamazaki: E vocês mentem muito mal.  
Chiharu: Vamos lá. Vai ser divertido.

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolham e se dão por derrotados.

Sakura: Está bem.  
Chiharu: Que bom!

Os quatro então começam a passear pelo shopping. Eles passam por uma loja de roupas onde Sakura e Chiharu começam a experimentar chapéus e laços. Shaoran e Yamazaki ficam testando óculos escuros e jaquetas e fazendo poses para o espelho. Em seguida os amigos resolvem visitar uma livraria. Shaoran fica mostrando alguns livros de Feng Shui para Sakura enquanto Chiharu mostra para Yamazaki alguns livros de mistério e romance. Yamazaki resolve contar a verdadeira história do romance de Romeu e Julieta. Chiharu se irrita e começa a enforcar o namorado.

Depois os quatro amigos vão até o fliperama, onde Chiharu desafia Shaoran para um duelo numa máquina de dança. O garoto chinês não consegue acompanhar o ritmo da música e erra quase todos os passos. Sakura fica rindo enquanto Yamazaki começa a contar uma história sobre as máquinas de dança. Em seguida Yamazaki duela com Sakura num jogo eletrônico de luta, onde Sakura acaba levando a melhor. Ela fica animada com a torcida de Shaoran, que acaba corando. Depois os quatro jovens resolvem brincar num jogo de pebolim. Eles se dividem em duplas e jogam várias partidas. A dupla de Sakura e Shaoran acaba levando a melhor nas partidas e os dois se abraçam para comemorar. Contudo, eles logo se afastam ao lembrar que estavam sendo observados por seus amigos. A disputa muda para um jogo de disco de mesa. Desta vez Yamazaki e Chiharu levam a melhor. Chiharu pula de alegria e se joga nos braços de Yamazaki, que estraga o momento ao começar a contar uma história sobre a primeira partida de jogo de disco. Em seguida Yamazaki arrasta os amigos para jogar boliche. Chiharu se esforça, mas não consegue derrubar nenhum pino durante as partidas que disputa. A maioria das vezes, ela erra até a pista de boliche. Sakura não se sai muito melhor. Os meninos, então, disputam a liderança, com vitória de Shaoran.

Depois os quatro amigos resolvem se divertir num karaokê. Shaoran fica observando, com os braços atrás da cabeça, enquanto Yamazaki, Sakura e Chiharu soltam a voz. Na saída do karaoke, os quatro amigos encontram uma loja de fotos com uma promoção para fotos tiradas na hora. Yamazaki e Chiharu escolhem um painel de fundo com a imagem de uma praia e uma moldura de coração para foto que tiram. Sakura e Shaoran resolvem usar as mesmas características para sua foto, mas ficam sem graça de ficar muito próximos. Chiharu junta os dois e se afasta antes do fotografo bater a foto. Depois da foto, Shaoran e Yamazaki vão até a praça de alimentação comprar sorvetes enquanto Sakura e Chiharu ficam admirando vestidos em vitrines de lojas.

Chiharu: Está se divertindo, Sakura?  
Sakura (sorrindo): Bastante.  
Chiharu: Você entendeu agora?  
Sakura: Hoe?  
Chiharu: Um encontro é como um passeio, só que com uma pessoa especial. Você pode continuar fazendo as coisas divertidas que sempre fez e tudo vai ficar melhor ainda porque você estará acompanhada da pessoa que mais gosta.  
Sakura: Mas a gente não teria que fazer coisas românticas?  
Chiharu: Até um pequeno gesto pode ser algo romântico. O que realmente importa é estar junto de quem se gosta.  
Sakura: Você se sente assim com o Yamazaki?  
Chiharu: Sim. Me divirto muito com o Yamazaki mesmo quando ele conta as mentiras dele.

Chiharu olha para os lados.

Chiharu (sussurrando): Mas não deixe ele saber que eu disse isso.  
Sakura (piscando): Pode deixar. E obrigada por nos ajudar.  
Chiharu: Não foi nada.

As meninas seguem caminhando de olho nas vitrines. Sakura pára por um instante diante de uma loja de noivas. Ela fica olhando admirada para um vestido de noiva com vários adornos floridos. Sua mente começa a trabalhar e Sakura se imagina usando o vestido.

Chiharu: Pensando no futuro, Sakura?  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça): Hoe? Não, não, não. Não imaginei nada. Só achei o vestido bonito.

Yamazaki e Shaoran voltam trazendo os sorvetes.

Chiharu: Obrigada, meninos. Vocês são muito gentis. Que tal sentarmos na fonte enquanto tomamos o sorvete?

Chiharu aponta para uma grande fonte com uma estátua de um anjo no meio. A fonte jorrava água bem alto e tinha luzes coloridas em sua borda. Como estavam no segundo andar, teriam que descer pela escada rolante.

Shaoran: Por mim tudo bem.  
Yamazaki (tomando o sorvete): Então vamos.

Yamazaki e Chiharu dão as mãos e vão na frente, caminhando rumo a uma escada rolante. Sakura olha algumas vezes para os amigos de mãos dadas e depois para sua mão e para a mão de Shaoran. Ela não sabia se devia tentar de novo, então resolve desviar o olhar. Entretanto Shaoran havia notado seus olhares. O garoto chinês olha para frente e entende o que estava incomodando Sakura. Ele respira fundo, tentando controlar sua ansiedade, e segura a mão de Sakura, os dedos se entrelaçando com perfeição.

Sakura: S-shaoran?  
Shaoran: O dia está maravilhoso, não acha?

Sakura olha para sua mão entrelaçada com a mão do namorado. Ela sorri.

Sakura: Não podia estar melhor.  
Shaoran: Vamos indo antes que percamos Chiharu e Yamazaki de vista...

Sakura pára de andar repentinamente, e acaba segurando Shaoran.

Shaoran: O que foi?  
Sakura (sem saber para onde olhar): Nós... nós podíamos ficar um pouco sozinhos agora...

Shaoran se aproxima de Sakura e levanta o rosto dela para poder olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

Shaoran (sorrindo): Eu faço o que você quiser... estou adorando nosso momento juntos...  
Sakura (os olhos brilhando de alegria): Eu também.

Shaoran pega a outra mão de Sakura também.

Shaoran: Eu quero que você saiba que o tempo e a distância não mudaram o que sinto por você. Você ainda é a pessoa mais especial do mundo para mim.  
Sakura (os olhos levemente cheios de lágrimas): Para mim também...

Os rostos estavam bem próximos e Sakura sentia seu coração palpitar muito forte. Ela estava sentindo uma vontade estranha, não sabia dizer bem o que era. Por impulso ela vai se aproximando cada vez mais de Shaoran. O garoto chinês fica super vermelho ao perceber a aproximação.

Então os dois sentem uma forte aura mágica.

Shaoran: Você sentiu isso?  
Sakura: É uma forte presença mágica...

A clarabóia de vidro do shopping se quebra e um tigre de pêlo dourado e com asas despenca na fonte. Ele estava agarrado a um homem de longos cabelos negros e que usava um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo.

Shaoran: Aquele é...  
Sakura: KERO!

Zhen se levanta e joga um estranho pó no ar. Imediatamente diversos pacotes de presentes gigantes surgem por todo o shopping. Cada presente gera uma explosão contida. As pessoas começam a correr, assustadas. Yamazaki e Chiharu tentam encontrar os amigos, mas acabam arrastados pela multidão. Em questão de minutos o shopping fica completamente deserto, sem nenhum curioso por perto. Sakura e Shaoran descem a escada rolante correndo e vão até a fonte para ver se Kero estava bem.

Shaoran: Como ele está?  
Sakura: Está ferido... mas está respirando. Onde está o garoto que o atacou?  
Shaoran: Ele desapareceu no meio da confusão. Está tentando fugir.

Sakura e Shaoran ouvem uma risada assustadora. Ela parecia vir de todo o lugar.

Sakura: Essa risada... eu já a ouvi no meu sonho...  
Zhen: Eu ia fugir, sabe? Mas o velho Kerberos tinha que atrapalhar meus planos. Acho que vou aproveitar e brincar um pouco com vocês...  
Sakura: Onde ele está? Não consigo vê-lo.  
Shaoran: Está se disfarçando com magia... mas não por muito tempo!

Shaoran tira seu paletó e estica seus braços a frente. Ele fecha seus punhos. Os símbolos chineses tatuados no dorso de suas mãos começam a emitir uma luz azul.

Shaoran: Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades, mestres dos cinco elementos...

Shaoran tenta juntar as mãos, mas aparenta estar com dificuldades. As duas mãos pareciam estar se repelindo.

Shaoran: ... concedam-me o poder necessário para visualizar meu adversário... REVELE-SE!

Shaoran junta as duas mãos e uma onda de vento se forma a seus pés. Uma luz surge no topo da estátua de anjo da fonte e revela que Zhen estava sentado lá o tempo todo. Zhen ri. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

Zhen: Uau. Bom trabalho, descendente de Clow. Agora será que você consegue me pegar?

Zhen salta para o segundo piso do shopping.

Sakura: Temos que detê-lo antes que machuque mais alguém.

Sakura abre sua bolsa e nota que não estava com as cartas Sakura.

Sakura: Essa não! Esqueci as cartas em casa!  
Shaoran: O que? Droga!  
Sakura: E agora?  
Shaoran: Fique com Kerberos. Eu vou cuidar desse cara.  
Sakura: Mas pode ser perigoso...

Era tarde demais. O garoto chinês já havia escalado a estatua de anjo e saltado para o segundo piso. Zhen faz um gesto no ar e dez soldadinhos de chumbo da altura de uma criança surgem do nada.

Zhen: Obedeçam as ordens do capitão Zhen! Preparar! Apontar! Fogo!

Os soldadinhos de chumbo começam a disparar seus rifles. Shaoran rebate dois tiros com sua espada e depois dá uma cambalhota e se protege atrás de uma lixeira. O garoto chinês fica esperando as armas descarregarem, mas a munição parece infinita. Ele olha para o chão e nota que as capsulas que haviam caído no chão eram na verdade amendoins coloridos.

Shaoran: Amendoins?

Distraído, ele acaba levando um tiro na mão direita. Sua mão rapidamente começa a arder como se tivessem lançado ácido sobre ela. Quando Shaoran olha para ela, nota uma mancha de queimadura bem feia. A mão também começa a ficar muito dormente, quase inutilizável.

Zhen: Dói, não é? Mas é muito divertido de se assistir. Obedeçam as ordens do capitão Zhen! Pelotão, avançar!

Os soldadinhos de chumbo começam a correr e abrem fogo novamente. Shaoran se joga para dentro de uma loja de discos para se proteger.

No andar térreo, Sakura tentava arrastar Kerberos para um lugar seguro, mas seu guardião era pesado demais para se carregar.

Kero: S-sakura... e-eu preciso...  
Sakura (acariciando o guardião): Se acalme, Kero. Você está ferido. Eu e o Shaoran vamos cuidar de tudo agora.  
Kero: Não!

Kero tenta se levantar, mas acaba tombando de novo.

Kero: Ele é perigoso e instável... se chama Zhen... e... e roubou as cartas Sakura...  
Sakura (surpresa): Ele roubou as minhas cartas? Mas por que? Só eu posso usá-las...

Sakura nota um boneco de pelúcia de um macaco verde sentado sobre um carrinho de bebê abandonado. Uma aura mágica estava vindo dele. De repente, o macaco de pelúcia bate palmas, se levanta e tira uma bolsa de dentro do carrinho de bebê. Quando a bolsa é aberta começam a surgir bolas de boliche de maneira mágica.

Sakura (caindo no chão, assustada): Ai, ai, ai. O bicho de pelúcia se mexeu!

O macaco de pelúcia lança uma bola de boliche contra Sakura, que se esquiva com uma cambalhota.

Kero: Corra, Sakura!

O macaco de pelúcia começa a correr atrás de Sakura, lançando bolas de boliche pelo ar. Sakura corre em zigue e zague para se esquivar.

Sakura: Hoe! Hoe! Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!

Uma bola de boliche passa a centímetros da cabeça de Sakura antes dela conseguir se jogar para dentro da primeira porta aberta que vê.

No segundo piso, Shaoran corre por entre as prateleiras de discos para se esquivar dos tiros disparados. Os soldadinhos de chumbo caminham por entre as prateleiras, procurando seu alvo. O garoto chinês acaba se deparando com uma garota de longos cabelos negros escondida atrás de um galpão.

Shaoran: Daidouji? O que está fazendo aqui?  
Tomoyo: Eu estava filmando o encontro de vocês quando toda essa confusão começou... eu queria filmar a Sakura em ação de novo...  
Shaoran (gota caindo): Daidouji...  
Tomoyo: Eu posso ajudar vocês em alguma coisa?  
Shaoran: É perigoso. Preciso que você corra para o térreo e procure uma saída. Se encontrar a Sakura, leve-a com você. Você corre ao meu sinal, ok?  
Tomoyo: Certo.  
Shaoran: Vai!

Shaoran derruba uma prateleira sobre dois soldadinhos de chumbo, ganhando algum tempo. Tomoyo aproveita e foge da loja por uma saída lateral. Outros soldadinhos de chumbo disparam suas armas e Shaoran defende quase todos os tiros com sua espada, mas acaba atingido num dos pés.

Shaoran (apontando sua espada): Dragão do gelo, obedeça meu comando!

Da espada mágica de Shaoran surge uma ventania tão gélida que congela todos os soldadinhos de chumbo. Shaoran cai de joelhos. Seu pé estava ardendo e já começava a ficar dormente. O gelo começa a rachar e Shaoran resolve agir novamente.

Shaoran: Dragão do trovão, obedeça ao meu comando!

Shaoran finca sua espada no chão. Um grande raio explode a loja e sua intensidade acaba gerando um pulso eletromagnético que se espalha por todo o shopping. Todas as luzes se apagam e aparelhos eletrônicos páram de funcionar. Zhen caminha até a frente da loja destruída e vê pedaços de seus soldadinhos de chumbo em meio a muita fumaça. Shaoran salta do meio da fumaça e quase acerta um golpe com sua espada em seu adversário, errando por pouco.

Zhen: Você quebrou meus brinquedinhos... agora fiquei zangado!

Os braços de Zhen crescem e mudam de cor, ficando bem escuros.

Shaoran (em pose de batalha): Mas o que...? Galhos?  
Zhen: Você têm talento, descendente de Clow, mas não é paréo para mim.

Dos braços de Zhen começam a surgir diversos galhos que rumam em direção a Shaoran. O garoto chinês tenta cortá-los com sua espada, mas acaba desarmado antes disso. Os galhos começam a chicotear Shaoran, que grita de dor. Em seguida os galhos se enrolam por todo o corpo do garoto chinês, imobilizando-o. Zhen sorri, retorna um de seus braço a forma natural e retira uma das cartas Sakura de seu bolso.

Shaoran: As cartas Sakura!  
Zhen: Agora, vamos qual vou usar para acabar com você...  
Shaoran: Você está blefando. Não pode usar estas cartas. Só a verdadeira dona pode ativá-las.  
Zhen: Sera verdade? Será que eu estou blefando?

Zhen se aproxima ameaçadoramente de Shaoran com a carta na mão. A tensão faz Shaoran suar um pouco e ele vira o rosto. Então Zhen sorri e guarda a carta.

Zhen: Tem razão. Estou blefando. Mas em breve eu poderei usar as cartas nos meus planos. Agora... onde está nossa amiga de olhos verdes?

O macaco de pelúcia verde havia seguido Sakura até as pistas de boliche. Ele perde a menina de vista quando as luzes do shopping se apagam. O lugar fica imerso numa tremenda escuridão. O macaco de pelúcia faz com que seus olhos irradiem uma luz verde e começa a procurar seu alvo em todas as pistas.

Sakura: Te peguei!

Sakura atinge o macaco de pelúcia com uma bola de boliche, fazendo com que ele seja arrastado até os pinos, onde fica entalado e preso nas pás de recolhimento.

Sakura (vibrando): E... ela faz o strike!

Sakura volta correndo para perto da fonte, onde Kerberos estava desmaiado. Estava preocupado com o seu guardião. Tomoyo vinha descendo a desativada escada rolante.

Sakura: Tomoyo? O que está fazendo aqui?  
Tomoyo (apontando para o segundo andar): Sakura! Ele pegou o Li!

O grito do garoto chinês chama a atenção de Sakura. Ela nota que seu namorado estava preso em galhos que brotavam de um dos braços de Zhen.

Zhen: Saia para brincar, herdeira de Clow.

Os galhos apertam mais forte e Shaoran grita de dor. Zhen leva o garoto chinês até a beirada do andar.

Sakura: Shaoran!  
Tomoyo: Essa não! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, Sakura!

_"Não! Não vou deixar machucarem a pessoa que mais gosto!"_

Sakura, com um semblante sério, pega sua chave mágica em seu cordão.

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...

Um reluzente círculo mágico se forma aos pés de Sakura.

Sakura: ... mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão...

Sakura estende seus braços.

Sakura: LIBERTE-SE!

Zhen solta uma risada de desdém.

Zhen: Olha só. Ela tem um báculo mágico. Estou morrendo de medo. Você não pode fazer nada sem suas preciosas cartinhas...

Sakura fecha seus olhos e estende sua mão esquerda.

Sakura: Cartas criadas com o poder da minha estrela, retornem para aquela que é sua dona por direito!

As cartas Sakura irradiam um brilho rosa e saem voando do bolso de Zhen. Ele ainda tenta, em vão, segurá-las com seus galhos, mas as cartas atravessam todos os obstáculos e pousam na mão de sua dona.

Tomoyo fica agachada junto a Kerberos filmando tudo com sua câmera. O guardião havia retomado a consciência, embora ainda não conseguisse se levantar.

Kero: E-ela conseguiu... convocou as cartas com sua magia...  
Tomoyo (a câmera na frente do rosto): Veja o olhar dela... nunca a vi tão confiante... que bom que eu estou aqui para registrar esse momento único!

Sakura saca uma de suas cartas.

Sakura: SALTO!

Sakura salta para o topo da estátua de anjo.

Zhen: Não seja tola. Você também não é paréa para mim.

Zhen ataca Sakura com seus galhos. A garota salta novamente e saca outra carta.

Sakura: ATRAVÉS!

O corpo de Sakura se torna intangível e os galhos não conseguem atingí-la.

Sakura: ESPADA!

Sakura converte seu báculo numa espada mágica e corta os galhos que prendiam Shaoran com apenas um golpe. Ela agarra o namorado para evitar que ele caia no chão. Zhen cria um arco de brinquedo e o usa para disparar algumas flechas. Sakura ganha impulso numa parede e salta novamente, procurando se esquivar das flechas. Ela se vira e saca uma nova carta.

Sakura: SOMBRA!

O shopping é envolto em sombras e Zhen perde seus adversários de vista.

Zhen: Bom truque... mas eu posso facilmente acabar com ele...

Zhen bate suas mãos uma contra a outra esperando desfazer o efeito da carta sombra, mas nada acontece.

Zhen: N-não pode ser... você não devia ter tanto poder...

Repentinamente o efeito da sombra desaparece e Zhen nota que Sakura estava bem diante dele.

Sakura: ÁGUA!

Sakura dispara um enorme jato d'água de seu báculo que lança Zhen para fora do shopping. Em seguida a menina salta para o andar térreo, onde Shaoran, Tomoyo e Kerberos estavam. O guardião havia retornando a sua identidade falsa para poder recuperar suas forças. A menina corre para abraçar Shaoran.

Sakura: Shaoran? Você está bem?  
Shaoran: São ferimentos leves. Não se preocupe.  
Kero: Não sinto mais a aura mágica de Zhen... acho que ele fugiu...  
Tomoyo: Ele não pode fazer nada frente ao poder de nossa destemida cardmaster.  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): Menos, Tomoyo. Está me deixando sem graça.

Shaoran coloca suas mãos nos ombros de Sakura.

Shaoran: Você foi incrível agora. Muito bem.  
Sakura (sorrindo): Obrigada.  
Tomoyo: Depois de uma grande batalha, um momento romântico. Esse vídeo vai ficar perfeito!  
Sakura (gota caindo): Tomoyo...

Os três amigos ouvem passos e vozes se aproximando.

Tomoyo: Devem ser policiais. Acho melhor não estarmos aqui quando eles chegarem...  
Sakura (pegando Kero no colo): Tem razão... FLUTUAR!

Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo são envoltos numa bolha invisivel e saem flutuando do shopping através da clarabóia quebrada. Alguns policiais entram no shopping e encontram o lugar bagunçado, mas vazio. A bolha flutuante voa bem alto, para ficar longe da vista de curiosos. Sakura retira suas luvas e as usa para enfaixar a mão e o pé feridos de Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Nós teremos que tratar de seus ferimentos, Li. E dos seus também, Kero.  
Kero: Minha magia vai fazer meu corpo se regenerar enquanto eu estiver na minha identidade falsa.

Sakura olha preocupada para Kero.

Sakura: Você chamou aquele garoto de Zhen... você o conhece?

Kero baixa a cabeça.

Kero: Assim como **Eriol Hiiragizawa**, ele também é uma reencarnação de alguém do passado...  
Tomoyo: Uma reencarnação?  
Kero: Sim. Zhen era filho de Clow.

Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo olham chocados para Kero após a revelação.

Shaoran: Não pode ser! Não existe nenhuma menção a ele nos diários de Clow!  
Kero: Zhen era um filho bastardo de Clow. O mago estava noivo na época e sua mãe cuidou para que ninguém soubesse sobre isso. Teria sido um escandâlo. Ela também proibiu Clow de fazer qualquer menção a Zhen em seus diários.  
Tomoyo: Nossa.  
Sakura: Então ele foi rejeitado pelo próprio pai?  
Kero: De certa forma, sim. Ele odeia Clow Reed e é perigoso. Sempre foi mentalmente instável.  
Shaoran: Então acho que agora sabemos quem está brincando com a magia do caos.

Todos desviam seus olhares para Shaoran.

Kero: É provável que sim...  
Sakura: Então teremos que fazer ele parar de algum jeito.  
Shaoran: Ele não esperava ser derrotado. Provavelmente vai ficar escondido por um tempo...  
Kero: E certamente não será fácil encontrá-lo...

Todos ficam em silêncio.

Sakura: Nós daremos um jeito. O que devemos fazer agora é cuidar do Shaoran...  
Shaoran: E avisar Chiharu e Yamazaki que estamos bem. Eles devem estar preocupados.

A bolha segue voando, rumando em direção a casa dos Kinomoto.

Longe dali, numa velha estação de metrô abandonada, Zhen chega cambaleante através de uma rede de túneis. Ele se joga sobre um colchão velho e suspira. De repente ele se levanta assustado e se ajoelha.

Zhen: Perdão, mestre. Eu falhei.

Zhen faz uma reverência.

Mestre: Não se preocupe. Eu já contava com sua falha.  
Zhen: Já contava?  
Mestre: Você subestima seus adversários. Eu não cometerei esse erro.  
Zhen: Mas eu não tenho mais as cartas comigo...  
Mestre: Você ficou com elas tempo o bastante. Eu já fiz o que era necessário. Agora é tudo uma questão de tempo...

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo:** _"Hoeeee. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Devo ter um pego um resfriado. Mas não preciso me preocupar pois uma pessoa muito especial vai vir cuidar de mim. Ah. Eu espero que vocês estejam comigo no próximo capitulo de Card Master Sakura para dizermos juntos... LIBERTE-SE!"_

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

A verdadeira ameaça começou a ficar mais clara. Será que a Sakura e seus amigos vão dar conta? Continuem acompanhando para saber ^^ (Espero que estejam gostando)


	7. Capítulo 6

Uma chuva fraca caia sobre a cidade de Tomoeda. Os alunos da sétima série estavam terminando de assistir a última aula da segunda-feira.

Professor Terada: ... e foi assim que a guerra acabou.

O sinal da escola soa, indicando o fim das atividades do dia. Os alunos começam a guardar seus livros, alvoroçados. Estavam felizes por que o dia de aula havia se encerrado mais cedo hoje.

Professor Terada: Por hoje é só, meus alunos. Não se esqueçam do trabalho para a próxima aula.

**Tomoyo Daidouji** termina de guardar seus livros em sua bolsa e coloca seu chapéu. Ela fica sentada olhando para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. De repente um menino de olhos cor âmbar se coloca na frente dela.

Shaoran: Aconteceu algo com ela, Daidouji?  
Tomoyo: Eu não sei. Não falei com ela ontem por que fui visitar uns parentes.  
Shaoran: Eu estava comprando algumas coisas para a casa nova com o Wei. Não passei na casa dela hoje porque estava atrasado...

Tomoyo nota que Shaoran estava com um olhar muito triste.

Shaoran: Eu devia ter ido buscá-la em casa como vinha fazendo. Eu saberia o que há de errado agora. Sinto que tem algo errado com ela...  
Tomoyo: Não se martirize. Você não tinha como saber.  
Shaoran: Mas eu...  
Tomoyo (segurando a mão de Shaoran): Você está fazendo o seu melhor por ela. Não pode estar com ela ou protegê-la todo o tempo. Ninguém pode.  
Shaoran (baixando a cabeça): Será que ela está doente?

De repente o celular de Tomoyo toca, interrompendo a conversa.

Tomoyo: Alô? Daidouji falando...  
Touya: Tomoyo... sou eu, Touya, irmão da Sakura.  
Tomoyo: Olá, Touya. Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Sakura não veio a aula hoje...  
Touya: Ela amanheceu com muita febre e dor no corpo. O médico receitou alguns remédios e ela está de repouso no quarto.  
Tomoyo: Coitadinha... espero que ela melhore logo.  
Touya: Tenho certeza que ela vai melhorar. Ela sempre foi muito forte. Mas eu preciso de um favor seu.  
Tomoyo: Claro. O que é?  
Touya: Meu pai está viajando a trabalho e não consegui avisá-lo do problema de Sakura. Eu preciso fazer uma prova importante na minha universidade hoje e gostaria de saber se você podia vigiar a Sakura durante a tarde.  
Tomoyo: Claro. Será um prazer. Vou passar em casa e depois vou para aí.  
Touya: Muito obrigado. Fico te devendo um favor.

Tomoyo desliga o celular e Shaoran fica a encarando.

Shaoran: E então? O Touya falou sobre a Sakura? Ela está bem?

Tomoyo fica olhando para Shaoran por alguns segundos. Então seus olhos brilham como se ela tivesse tido uma ideia. Shaoran coça a cabeça, confuso. Tomoyo põe a mão na boca e dá uma risadinha abafada.

Shaoran: O que foi?  
Tomoyo (puxando Shaoran pela mão): Vamos! Você vai precisar de algumas coisas e um uniforme para o que vai fazer hoje.  
Shaoran (confuso): Hã? Do que você está falando? O que eu vou fazer hoje?  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): Bancar o enfermeiro.

**CAPÍTULO 6 - DIAS DE FEBRE**

Kero estava sentado ma mesinha lendo uma revista de culinária e admirando fotos de pratos exóticos. Sakura estava deitada na cama. Às vezes se mexia e murmurava.

Kero: Pobre Sakura... espero pelo menos que os sonhos dela estejam sendo bons...

A mente de Sakura estava longe, imersa em um sonho que sua mente criara baseado em uma memória...

**FLASHBACK**

Era um dia de junho do ano anterior. Sakura estava em sua sala de aula quase enlouquecendo com os exercícios de matemática que o professor havia passado.

Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. Por que isso é tão difícil?  
Tomoyo: Tenho certeza de que se você se acalmar, conseguirá solucionar tudo. Você vive salvando o dia quando transforma as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura... um exercício de matemática não será um grande desafio...  
Sakura: Eu preferia estar enfrentando algum problema mágico lá fora...

O sinal da escola soa, informando o fim do dia de aula para todos os alunos e professores. Sakura e Tomoyo se levantam para ir embora e notam que Shaoran estava sentado em sua cadeira com um olhar perdido e uma respiração pesada.

Sakura (com um olhar preocupado): Shaoran? Você está bem?  
Shaoran: Não é nada demais... é só uma indisposição...  
Tomoyo: Ele está vermelho... parece estar com febre...

Sakura põe gentilmente sua mão sobre a testa de Shaoran.

Sakura: Nossa! Você está queimando de febre!

Shaoran fica envergonhando ao sentir o toque suave de Sakura e baixa a cabeça, os olhos girando nas órbitas.

Sakura (preocupada): Ele ficou mais vermelho! Acho que a febre piorou.  
Tomoyo: Acho melhor nós o acompanharmos até em casa.

Os três amigos saem da escola e caminham juntos rumo ao apartamento de Shaoran.

Sakura: Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem, Shaoran?  
Tomoyo: Você está sozinho em casa já que o Wei foi visitar alguns parentes em sua folga... não é melhor pedir para a Meiling ou uma de suas irmãs virem ficar com você?  
Shaoran: Não quero incomodar ninguém.

Os três chegam a frente do apartamento. Shaoran se vira para as amigas para se despedir.

Sakura: Shaoran...

Sakura lançava um olhar de preocupação para Shaoran. O garoto chinês sente seu coração bater mais forte.

Shaoran: E-eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupem.

Shaoran faz uma reverência para Sakura e uma para Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Obrigado por me acompanharem. Nos vemos amanhã.

Shaoran entre em seu apartamento. Sakura e Tomoyo seguem seu caminho. Ainda pretendiam passar na biblioteca para entregar alguns livros antes de irem para a casa de Sakura. Sakura ainda lança um ultimo olhar preocupado ao apartamento de Shaoran antes dele sair de vista.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Touya Kinomoto** estava empurrando sua motocicleta para fora da garagem. Ela olhava para rua constantemente esperando a chegada de Tomoyo. Sua irmã estava doente e ele não queria deixá-la sozinha. Se não tivesse uma prova, ele mesmo tomaria conta dela. Touya promete a si mesmo que fará a prova o mais rápido possível para poder voltar para casa e tomar conta da irmã. Por um instante, ele pára e fica olhando para a janela do quarto de Sakura.

Touya (sussurrando): Sakura...

Touya então ouve um pigarreio alto. Ao olhar para o portão, Touya vê um garoto chinês de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar segurando uma sacola preta. Era **Shaoran Li**. Os dois trocam seu casual olhar de hostilidade.

Touya: O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?  
Shaoran: Eu vim tomar conta da Sakura.  
Touya (com a sombracelha erguida): Não me lembro de ter te chamado. E que roupa estranha é essa que você está usando?

Shaoran estava vestindo um terno branco e azul com a temática de um enfermeiro de hospital. Ele fica levemente corado quando Touya comenta sobre a roupa.

Shaoran: A roupa é coisa da Tomoyo...  
Touya: É a cara dela mesmo. Ela sempre foi estranha com essa coisa de fazer roupas para os outros...

Touya fica encarando Shaoran.

Shaoran: A Tomoyo não poderá vir. Eu vou substituí-la.  
Touya: Eu não vou deixar minha irmã aos cuidados de um moleque como você!  
Shaoran (com um sorriso provocador): Você tem uma prova para fazer, não é? É melhor não se atrasar...

Touya lança um olhar raivoso para o garoto chinês. Ele se aproxima ameaçadoramente de Shaoran, que fica parado, sem se intimidar.

Touya: Se qualquer coisa acontecer a ela enquanto eu estiver fora... eu juro que...  
Shaoran: Você sabe que nada vai acontecer. Apenas vá.

Touya suspira, derrotado, e entrega a chave da casa para Shaoran. Em seguida ele liga sua motocicleta e parte rumo à universidade.

Shaoran (suspirando): A parte difícil já foi... agora é hora de começar...

Shaoran entra na casa dos Kinomoto e larga sua bolsa preta sobre uma mesa na cozinha. Em seguida abre o armário e separa algumas panelas.

Shaoran: Será que ela está dormindo?

Shaoran sobe as escadas e abre a porta de um dos quartos silenciosamente. Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, coberta com dois lençóis. Estava dormindo com um semblante sereno.

Kero: O que você está fazendo aqui, moleque?!

O guardião Kero havia saído voando de dentro de sua gaveta ao sentir a presença do garoto chinês. Shaoran ainda tenta gesticular pedindo silêncio, mas já era tarde demais. Sakura desperta e se senta em sua cama, a mente ainda entrando em foco.

Sakura: Hoe?

Shaoran fecha os punhos e ameaça Kero.

Shaoran: Maldito bicho de pelúcia! Não sabe fazer silêncio?  
Kero: O que? Eu vou te mostrar quem é bicho de pelúcia...

Sakura esfrega os olhos.

Sakura: Shaoran? O que está fazendo aqui?

Shaoran empurra Kero para o lado e se senta na beirada da cama de Sakura.

Shaoran: Eu fiquei sabendo que você estava doente e vim te visitar. Seu irmão me pediu para tomar conta de você enquanto ia para a universidade.  
Sakura (coçando a cabeça): Onii-chan te pediu isso?  
Shaoran: Não com todas as palavras, mas ficou subentendido...

Shaoran coloca a mão na testa de Sakura.

Shaoran: A febre ainda parece alta...  
Sakura: Shaoran... que roupa é essa?

Shaoran se levanta e fica todo rígido de repente.

Shaoran (corando levemente): É... bem... foi ideia da Tomoyo... hoje eu sou seu enfermeiro.  
Sakura (rindo): Ah, entendi. Você ficou muito bem.  
Shaoran: Eu vou preparar um banho gelado para você. Deve ajudar a baixar a temperatura.  
Sakura: Tudo bem.  
Shaoran: Kerberos... você vêm comigo para ajudar.  
Kero: Eu poderia cuidar dela sozinho. Não preciso de sua ajuda.  
Shaoran: Pára de reclamar e vêm logo.

Shaoran puxa Kero e fecha a porta do quarto. Os dois vão até o banheiro e colocam a banheira para encher. Depois descem até a cozinha, onde Shaoran começa a separar alguns legumes.

Shaoran: Será que ela está doente por nossa causa, Kerberos? Já fazem alguns dias que estamos treinando depois das aulas... talvez estejamos pegando pesado...  
Kero: Os treinamentos são para o bem dela... e para o seu também. O médico disse que é apenas um resfriado. A Sakura vai ficar bem.

Shaoran começa a colocar alguns legumes numa panela.

Shaoran: Vou fazer uma sopa bem nutritiva...  
Kero: Sopa? Eu prefiro um pudim ou então uma torta de morango ou então alguns bolinhos de arroz...  
Shaoran (gota descendo): Você é um guloso mesmo. A sopa é para a Sakura e não para você.

Kero abre a geladeira e começa a devorar uma bandeja de pudins.

Kero: Eu te ajudaria a cozinhar, mas sou apenas um bicho de pelúcia...  
Shaoran: Seja útil uma vez na vida e pelo menos tome conta da banheira.  
Kero: Isso eu posso fazer!

Kero sai voando com dois pudins na boca.

Shaoran (suspirando): Vai ser um longo dia...

Shaoran deixa a sopa cozinhando e vai até o quarto de Sakura. Ele bate a porta e depois entra.

Shaoran: Sakura, seu banho está pronto. O Kerberos vai te ajudar.  
Sakura: Certo. Obrigada.  
Shaoran: Quando terminar, desça até a cozinha. Estou preparando uma sopa para você.  
Sakura: Eu não estou com muito apetite...  
Shaoran: Nem pensar. Você tem que comer.

Shaoran começa a empurrar gentilmente Sakura até o banheiro.

Shaoran: Você vai tomar um bom banho e depois vai tomar uma deliciosa sopa. Sem discussão. Você vai ver que vai te fazer bem.  
Sakura: Ai, ai, ai. Tá bom.

Sakura entra no banheiro. Shaoran desce as escadas e volta à cozinha. Havia alguns livros e um caderno sobre a mesa. O menino estava terminando seu trabalho de casa e fazendo a sopa ao mesmo tempo. Ele termina a sopa e depois coloca dois pratos sobre a mesa.

Shaoran: É melhor esconder isso...

Para evitar que Sakura fique preocupada, Shaoran coloca seu material escolar de volta na bolsa preta. Minutos depois, Sakura desce as escadas. Ela havia tirado o pijama e estava agora usando um vestido amarelo bem simples. Shaoran puxa a cadeira para ela sentar.

Sakura (sorrindo): Além de enfermeiro também é cavalheiro? Gostei.

Shaoran cora de leve. Ele balança a cabeça para se recuperar. Então coloca a mão na testa de Sakura para ver sua temperatura.

Shaoran: Parece que baixou um pouco.

Shaoran serve a sopa para ele e para a Sakura. Kerberos chega voando e senta-se na mesa.

Kero: Ué? Por que não tem um prato para mim também?  
Shaoran: Mas você disse que preferia pudim.  
Kero: Mas não disse que não queria sopa.  
Shaoran: Mas você acabou com os pudins que haviam na geladeira!  
Kero: Ainda não estou satisfeito. Também quero sopa.  
Shaoran (se controlando para não esganar o guardião): Certo.

Shaoran pega mais um prato e serve um pouco de sopa para Kero. Sakura prova a sopa e sorri para Shaoran.

Sakura: Nossa. Está muito boa. Você é realmente um excelente cozinheiro.  
Shaoran (corando de leve): É uma receita da família Li. Minha avó me ensinou a fazer.  
Kero: É... até que não está ruim. Sua avó deve estar feliz por você não ter destruído a receita da família...

Shaoran lança um olhar de ódio para Kero, mas não devolve a provocação. Não queria que Sakura se preocupasse com os dois brigando. Sakura termina a sopa e Shaoran recolhe os pratos.

Sakura: Deixa eu lavar a louça agora...  
Shaoran: Nem pensar. Você vai ficar sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.  
Sakura: Mas eu...  
Shaoran: Kerberos...  
Kero: Pode deixar!

Kero vai empurrando Sakura para a sala enquanto Shaoran começa a lavar os pratos. O menino olha pela janela e nota que a chuva ainda estava caindo. Ela trazia consigo um leve vento frio. Quando termina de lavar a louça, Shaoran resolve fazer uma limpeza geral na cozinha. Depois de concluir a tarefa, ele vai até a sala. Sakura estava sentada no sofá assistindo alguns desenhos na televisão com Kero sentado em seu colo.

Sakura (sorrindo meigamente): Shaoran... me faz companhia?  
Shaoran: C-claro. Só um minuto.

Shaoran sobe ao quarto de Sakura e pega um cobertor. Ele volta a sala e coloca o cobertor sobre Sakura e, consequentemente, sobre Kero também.

Kero: Ei! Eu estou assistindo tv!  
Shaoran: Dá o fora, bicho de pelúcia. A Sakura tem que se proteger do frio para não piorar.

Kero levanta vôo e se senta no braço do sofá. Shaoran se senta na beirada do sofá. Sakura olha de esgueira para o garoto chinês.

Shaoran: Está confortável, Sakura?  
Sakura: Sim. Estou bem quentinha.

Sakura chega um pouco para o lado no sofá para ficar mais perto do namorado.

Sakura: Como foi a escola hoje?  
Shaoran: Foi tudo tranquilo. O pessoal sentiu sua falta. Até mesmo a tal da Yuriko...  
Sakura (surpresa): A Yuriko?  
Shaoran: É. A Tomoyo disse que ela estava triste porque não tinha com quem fazer suas disputas. Eu não entendi muito bem...

Sakura imagina Yuriko andando de um lado para o outro olhando para sua cadeira vazia. Ela ri.

Shaoran: Ah. A Tomoyo pediu para avisar que vai passar aqui para te visitar mais tarde. Ela te desejou melhoras.  
Sakura: Aconteceu algo de estranho hoje?  
Shaoran: Não . Nada de estranho.

Shaoran olha sorrindo para Sakura.

Shaoran: Nada que precise da atenção de nossa destemida cardmaster.  
Sakura (corando de leve): Ai, ai. Eu fico com vergonha quando me chamam assim. A Tomoyo adora inventar essas coisas...

Os três ficam ali assistindo televisão por horas, com Kero vez ou outra cismando de mudar de canal. Eles também conversam sobre a escola e sobre magia. Sakura boceja de sono e deita a cabeça no colo de Shaoran. O menino leva um susto e fica vermelho de vergonha.

Shaoran: É... v-você... você quer voltar para a cama?  
Sakura (fechando os olhos): Não. Se você não se incomodar... eu gostaria de ficar aqui... pertinho de você...  
Shaoran: Eu... eu não me importo... mas não... não vai ficar... desconfortável?  
Sakura: Não. Está bem aconchegante.

Sakura se ajeita no sofá. Shaoran começa a acariciar os cabelos castanhos da namorada.

Shaoran: Durma bem...

Shaoran fica admirando Sakura enquanto ela se entrega ao sono e a sonhos que fervilham em sua mente, sonhos que lhe remetem a um momento do passado.

**FLASHBACK**

Haviam apenas duas pessoas na casa amarela dos Kinomoto naquele final de tarde de junho. Touya e Yukito estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar. Yukito estava cortando legumes e Touya estava terminando de fritar alguns bolinhos e cozinhar arroz. A porta se abre e duas meninas entram na casa e vão direto para a cozinha.

Sakura: Cheguei.  
Yukito: Bem-vindas, meninas.

Yukito cumprimenta Tomoyo e Sakura com seu sorriso amistoso, mas imediatamente nota que havia algo errado.

Yukito: Tem algo te incomodando, Sakura? Você geralmente chega em casa pulando de alegria...  
Sakura: Não é nada demais...

Yukito puxa uma cadeira para Sakura e outra para Tomoyo.

Yukito: Podem me contar... o que aconteceu?  
Sakura: É... é o Shaoran...

Touya quase vira a panela ao ouvir a menção daquele nome. Ele morde o lábio de raiva.

Yukito: Shaoran? Aconteceu alguma coisa a ele?  
Sakura: Ele parecia muito doente na escola hoje...  
Tomoyo: E ele está sozinho em casa, sem ninguém para tomar conta dele...  
Sakura: Pobre Shaoran...

Yukito olha carinhosamente para Sakura.

Yukito: E você está preocupada com ele, não é?

Sakura confirma com um aceno de cabeça.

Yukito (sorrindo): Você é realmente uma pessoa muito boa.

De repente Touya coloca uma marmita enrolada num pano na mesa.

Sakura: O que é isso, onii-chan?  
Touya: É um jantar. Vocês disseram que o moleque está sozinho e ele precisa comer...

Os olhos de Sakura brilham de felicidade. Ela abraça bem forte o irmão mais velho.

Sakura: Muito obrigada, onii-chan. Vêm, Tomoyo. Preciso me arrumar e separar algumas coisas para levar.

Sakura sobe as escadas para seu quarto com Tomoyo correndo logo atrás. Yukito sorri para Touya, que vira o rosto, sem graça.

Yukito: Você é um irmão muito bondoso.  
Touya: Ah. Cala a boca.

O apartamento dos Li estava mais silencioso do que o normal. Shaoran se arrasta para fora de sua cama e vai até a cozinha beber um copo de água.

Shaoran: Acho melhor eu cozinhar alguma coisa... preciso me alimentar antes de tomar os remédios e ir dormir...

Shaoran começa a separar as panelas quando o interfone toca. Ele se arrasta até o corredor e pega o fone para atender.

Shaoran: Pois não?  
Sakura: Shaoran? Sou eu! Sakura!

Shaoran leva um susto e deixa o fone cair. Ele recolhe o fone, um pouco atrapalhado.

Shaoran: Hã... Oi. Pode subir.

Um instante depois Sakura bate a porta e Shaoran a deixa entrar em seu apartamento. Sakura estava usando um vestido branco e azul com temática de enfermeira de hospital. Trazia consigo uma sacola de papelão e uma marmita enrolada num pano.

Shaoran: Que roupa é essa?  
Sakura (corando levemente): Ai, ai, que vergonha... bem... a roupa foi ideia da Tomoyo... hoje eu sou sua enfermeira...  
Shaoran (desviando o olhar): Entendo... você... você ficou muito bem nesse vestido...  
Sakura (corando levemente): Obrigada.

Os dois jovens vão até a sala, onde se sentam num sofá.

Sakura: Me desculpa por vir sem avisar... eu estava preocupada...  
Shaoran: N-não faz mal...  
Sakura: Você está melhor?

Sakura põe novamente a mão na testa do garoto chinês. Ele fica super vermelho.

Sakura: A febre ainda está alta... e você continua muito vermelho...

Sakura abre a marmita e a coloca em cima de uma mesinha.

Sakura: Você está forte o bastante para comer?  
Shaoran: S-sim...  
Sakura (sorrindo): Então sirva-se. O jantar está delicioso. Eu trouxe porque sabia que você estava sozinho e não teria ninguém para cozinhar para você.

Shaoran puxa a marmita para perto de si para começar a comer. Sakura pega a sacola de papelão nos braços.

Sakura: Será que eu posso usar sua cozinha só um pouquinho?  
Shaoran: Hã? Claro. Fique a vontade.

Sakura vai para a cozinha enquanto Shaoran a admira silenciosamente. Ele não sentia muita fome, mas come todo o jantar para não fazer uma desfeita. Quando ele termina, Sakura volta da cozinha com uma caneca na mão. A menina oferece a caneca a Shaoran.

Shaoran: O que é isso?  
Sakura: É leite com mel. É uma receita antiga e secreta da família. Eu sempre bebo um copo quando fico doente e logo fico boa.

Shaoran fica comovido com o gesto. Ele olha admirado para a caneca e então resolve provar. Sakura fica olhando preocupada para Shaoran.

Sakura: Está bom? Não está muito doce, está?  
Shaoran: Hmmm. Está delicioso.

Sakura sorri, feliz.

Sakura: Termine de tomar e depois durma bastante para recuperar as forças. Desta forma, você estará muito melhor amanhã.

Shaoran bebe mais um pouco do leite. Ele sorri para Sakura.

Shaoran: Eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Touya: Sakura. Acorda, Sakura.  
Sakura: Hoe? Shaoran?

Sakura desperta lentamente e nota que estava de volta a seu quarto. Estava deitada em sua cama, enrolada em dois cobertores. Pela janela era possível ver que já havia anoitecido. Touya e Tomoyo estavam ajoelhados ao lado da cama dela.

Sakura: Onii-chan? Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: Como você está?

Touya coloca a mão na testa da irmã.

Touya: A febre diminuiu bastante...  
Tomoyo: Que bom!  
Touya: Odeio admitir... mas o moleque fez um bom trabalho cuidando de você...

Touya sai do quarto.

Tomoyo: Eu só vim te desejar melhoras... já está tarde e tenho que ir...

Tomoyo dá um beijo carinhoso na testa da melhor amiga e se dirige a porta do quarto.

Sakura: Obrigada, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pára na porta, confusa.

Tomoyo: Pelo que?  
Sakura (sorrindo): Você sabe por quê. Eu tive uma tarde maravilhosa hoje.

Tomoyo sorri de volta.

Tomoyo: Foi um prazer. Até amanhã.  
Sakura: Até.

Sakura se senta em sua cama. De repente alguém bate a porta e entra.

Sakura: Shaoran! Pensei que já tivesse ido embora. Eu queria agradecer por ter ficado comigo a tarde toda.

Shaoran entra no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com uma caneca.

Shaoran: Não precisa agradecer. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Antes de ir, eu queria dar isso a você.

Shaoran entrega uma caneca a Sakura.

Sakura: Mas o que é isso?  
Shaoran: Leite com mel. É uma receita antiga e secreta da família Kinomoto. Uma pessoa muito especial me disse uma vez que se você estiver doente e tomar um pouco, com certeza vai melhorar bem rápido.

Sakura sorri e bebe um pouco do leite.

Sakura: Sabe do que mais? Acho que já estou me sentindo bem melhor...

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo:** _"Ai, ai, ai. Estranhos terremotos estão causando problemas por toda a cidade. E as coisas ficam ainda piores quando algumas pessoas ficam soterradas numa estação de metrô. A pessoa mais especial da Rika fica presa também e eu quero ajudá-la, mas como vou fazer isso se ela não quer me revelar quem é? Ah. Eu espero que vocês estejam comigo no próximo capitulo de __Card Master Sakura__ para dizermos juntos... LIBERTE-SE!"_


End file.
